If Only
by YenGirl
Summary: IF ONLY you were free to belong to me, the way I want to belong to you. A story on an accidental blood bond between an angsty silver haired ex-human and an impulsive blond vampire noble. ZeroxAido pairing. Yaoi. COMPLETE.
1. Chap 1: Prologue

**Author Notes:** This story centers mainly on Zero Kiriyu and Hanabusa Aido pairing. Kaname Kuran and Akatsuki Kain appear as well.

**Pre-requisite: **This story assumes that Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiriyu are already blood bonded and lovers, although all is not yet resolved between them. The unlikely but delicious pairing of ZeroxAido was inspired by some very interesting posts in the Character Relationships thread in **Blackened Wing**'s forums. Again, I have based the characters and personalities of Kaname and Zero on Blackened Wing's excellent VK fanfic Crimson Door story and touched on another story of hers as well. You'll know which one it is when you come to it :D And if the characters and personalities fail, well, that's just me again.

**Appreciation:** Thank you to **Blackened Wing**, **AgateLinks**, **Dark Huntress Rikali**, **Sologirl102, shinigamiami, TwoFacedPhantom, Altariel-Jaina** and a few others (my apologies if I've missed you out!) for encouraging me in one way or another to start this story. Thank you again to **AgateLinks **for looking over the prologue as well. Appreciate all of you very much!

**Rating:** 'M' rated. Please do not read if you are underaged, or if you dislike yaoi.

**Disclaimer: **The honour of owning Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. This story is also not related to my other VK ones i.e. Hold Me, No Matter What, Taking the Next Step or Brief Reflections.

**Summary: **Kaname and Zero are already blood bonded and lovers. But an overlooked detail leads to an accidental blood bond between Zero and Aido.

-- Chapter Start --

This chapter is just a prologue and more of a teaser than anything else so yes, it is short. But the forthcoming chapters will be much longer, I promise :D

Prologue

_Something no one could or would ever understand_

_This craving, this want, to claim you to be my mate_

_I now long for the very one I could not stand_

_I now adore the man I wanted to just hate_

_-x-_

_Could we wish for a love for two souls and no more_

_Knowing it would hurt the someone we hold so dear?_

_Could we betray the only man we would die for_

_When we would kill merely to stop a single tear?_

_-x-_

_Yes, you and I both can wish upon the full moon_

_Hoping that one day it turns purple, dark or pale_

_But that will never happen, not anytime soon_

_And so our story remains an 'If Only' tale_

End

-- Chapter End --


	2. Chap 2: A Fateful Decision

**Author Notes:** OK, updating sooner than expected I know, but this chapter was more or less done already. It's shorter than my usual but longer than the first chapter. Anyway, things are just only starting to build up, so hang in there, OK?

8Jul: And I've removed Yuuki because she doesn't quite fit here :D Thanks to **talking cockerel **& **AgateLinks **for pointing this out.

-- Chapter Start --

All eyes involuntarily turned to stare at the tall young man as he walked through the crowded airport hall, dragging his luggage case behind him.

It could have been the way he looked, of course. That regal carriage, tall and slim frame that hinted at lithe strength, long waves of dark hair framing an impossibly handsome face, almost beautiful in its elegant yet delicate features.

It could have been the way he was dressed, in an expertly tailored and obviously expensive business suit, his handmade leather shoes highly polished. The luggage case behind him matched his image too - pure leather, branded, stylish and just as expensive.

It could have been the way he moved, all fluid grace and poise. And although he walked purposefully and not hurriedly, he seemed to move faster than anybody else. Or it could be that indefinable air of something… powerful… that lurked just beneath his elegant and civilised veneer. Something that said he was someone you respected even if you had no idea who he was.

Two men, wearing sunglasses and dressed in equally well fitting if not quite as expensive business suits came forward to meet this young man and bowed respectfully with their right hands over their hearts.

"Kuran-sama, thank you for coming. We trust you have had a good trip?"

- o -

Kaname Kuran, seated in a leather chair, leaned back and closed his eyes as the meeting he was in paused for a ten minute break and his associates left the large, comfortably appointed room. One elegant hand resting on the black glass topped table, he sighed soundlessly. This was the fifth day of his business trip overseas and he should have been back home by now. But certain things had come up, problems that had required his attention… and all had somehow combined to delay his trip for an additional two days.

It was unexpected of course, but the simple fact that things hadn't gone according to plan frustrated Kaname deeply. It wasn't just a case of getting back later than expected. He missed Zero Kiriyu. Very much.

And more pressingly, Zero needed his blood - he couldn't take the blood tablets the other Night Class students consumed regularly. It wasn't that only that his pure blood would do, of course… but the mere shadow of a thought of Zero taking blood from someone else who wasn't him was enough to stir feelings of anger and disquiet in Kaname. He couldn't bear to think of someone else holding Zero close or Zero holding someone else in his arms. He couldn't bear to think of Zero's warm lips touching the neck of someone else other than himself...

Kaname had called Zero yesterday to apologise for the delay in his trip but the ex-human was in a testy mood, cutting short his explanations and saying he knew business trips had a tendency to run _not_ according to schedule and of course he didn't expect Kaname to fly back solely on his account until everything was settled. Kaname ignored the almost rude tone, knowing why Zero was behaving like that, and had kept his own voice even. But towards the end of the call, the pureblood's sincere apology finally got through to Zero and the latter had quietened down, even reluctantly but honestly admitting that he missed Kaname. A tender smile formed on the pureblood's lips now, his eyes still closed. _And vice versa, Zero… and vice versa..._

In his absence, Kaname knew that Zero would be staying in his old dorm room back at Cross Academy. Otherwise, they'd both be sharing his own luxurious penthouse apartment. But regardless, Kaname had been away for five days and it was close to almost ten days now since Zero had last taken blood from him. The pureblood ran through the list of possible candidates again in his mind. He didn't have to; he already knew who he already decided on to help him out in this matter. Kaname hated to take advantage of Hanabusa Aido again, but he didn't have a choice. Because the only other option was asking Takuma Ichijo to help out. Or Kain Akatsuki. And even though Kaname knew the latter two would be a tad more willing to help out than the ever impulsive and hot headed Aido, it also wouldn't be fair to the amiable and friendly vampire noble, nor the silent and more reserved one. Not now… not when they already had someone else in their lives.

Kaname sighed, tamping down the twinge of guilt he felt knowing there was no way the impetuous blond noble would refuse any of his requests, no matter how absurd they might be, or how much he personally disliked or resented them. Then the dark eyes opened - Kaname could hear the sound of two people approaching the meeting room now even though the thick carpeting muffled their footsteps. It looked like the ten minute break was up. Almost lazily, Kaname flicked a glance at the meeting room door that was left ajar and it shut immediately with a soft but decisive click. The two vampires who were approaching it from the outside came to an abrupt halt and glanced at each other. Without a word, they turned and walked over to a set of leather armchairs that were placed around a coffee table about fifteen feet away. Both of them sat down in two of the chairs, patiently waiting for the door to open again. Nothing needed to be said, it was just… understood.

In the meeting room, Kaname reached for the cell phone in his pocket and thumbed through the list of available names, stopping at Hanabusa Aido.

- o -

The hunger had started again, worse than before. It was late evening and Zero Kiriyu was sitting hunched on his bed in his dorm room, gasping a little as his chest tightened unbearably. His jaw was throbbing fiercely and he could feel his fangs pressing onto his lower lip.

With his bloodlust flaring up like this, he was in no condition or mood to get his own dinner. So he was now hungry for food as well as for blood.

Damnit, how could Kaname do this to him? Where the _hell_ was he? So busy running his damn company that he couldn't even get his ass back here for a couple of days? Screw arrogant purebloods who said they needed you and were willing to give you their blood but disappeared when they were really needed, only to show up again when their hormones got the better of them…

Zero sighed, dropping his head onto his hands. All right, so this delay wasn't really Kaname's fault and the pureblood had called him yesterday to apologise, more graciously than Zero had expected him to. The ex-human may have admitted to Kaname that he missed him but he refused to admit to himself even now how much he actually, really, and acutely missed that arrogant, compelling, dynamic and sensual pureblood. It wasn't just his blood… or Kaname's amazing love making. It was having someone to hang around with… someone to talk to. Someone who would always know just how you were feeling, the way you also knew how they were feeling. Zero wanted to think it was more than just sharing a blood bond with Kaname. Because he would look at you as if you were the single most important person in the world. And when the rest of the world pretty much ignored you… well, it made you feel different. Unique. Special.

Zero sighed again, his breath coming out in shorter gasps as his fingers tightened in the front of his T-shirt. But Kaname was not here now, was he? So he just had to deal with his bloodlust on his own this time.

- o -

Hanabusa Aido was lying on his stomach on his bed, in the large room he shared with his cousin, Akatsuki Kain. It was a Saturday night so there were no classes on. He had a thick text book propped open in front of him and had just found the page he was looking for when his cell phone rang. Keeping the book open with one hand, he fished the phone out of his jeans pocket with the other and glanced at the lit up LCD screen. The he sat bolt upright. The thick Advanced Mathematics book in front of him closed immediately with a vindictive thump as his hand lifted from its pages but he ignored it. Answering this call, and giving the caller his utmost and undivided attention was far more important than losing the page he had just painstakingly found after leafing impatiently through the book.

"Hello, Kaname-sama?"

The young blond noble listened attentively for a few seconds then spoke cheerfully. "Oh, not a problem, Kaname-sama, you're not disturbing me at all. Can I help you with anything?"

Aido paused to listen again, nodding. A moment later, his cheerful smile disappeared and he stopped nodding. Then his mouth fell open. He stammered for a bit, bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, then nodded and murmured an agreement into the phone. After a few more moments, the call was terminated and Aido lowered the hand holding his cell phone. Numbly he stared at it.

Thirty seconds later, he was still staring at it, and his hand had started to tremble. Surprise, disbelief and mounting anger were all churning up inside him in equal measure.

Aido still couldn't quite believe what Kaname had asked of him. Worse, he couldn't believe that he'd actually agreed to it. Dropping his phone onto the bed at last, Aido let his head hang forward, uttering a groan as his face flushed in mortification of what was to come.

- o -

An hour later, both types of the hunger assaulting Zero had only increased. It was dinner time now and he was surprised when there was a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting any visitors tonight and even if he had, he definitely hadn't expected it to be Hanabusa Aido, of all people, rapping impatiently on his door.

Zero eyed his unwelcome visitor grimly as he found out the actual reason for Aido's unexpected visit. _Crap. _If it _had _to be someone other than Kaname, Zero would have wished for it to be Takuma instead - he was slightly closer to the Assistant Dorm Leader than he was to any of the Night Class students, and at least the much friendlier vampire wouldn't have looked like it was practically a death wish for him. Zero realised that Kaname must have thought of Senri Shiki then - Takuma's lover - to have chosen Aido over him, and he grimaced a little. It shouldn't surprise him, but it did - Kaname could be touchingly considerate to his friends although in this case, he was sure Aido wouldn't be thinking that. And neither was he.

The young blond noble was frowning ferociously, even growling a little deep in his throat as he undid the top three buttons of his long sleeved shirt, almost jerking them off in his anger. He didn't want to have to do this, but since it was _Kaname-sama _who asked him to… And if a pureblood _commanded_… Aido angrily pushed aside the thought that it had actually been a graciously worded request rather than an outright order. It was the same thing, he told himself viciously.

"Here" he said tightly as he yanked his shirt collar aside, exposing his neck, and pinned Zero with an incensed glare. "Take as much as you want!"

Zero glared at him just as angrily. "No!" he shot back, lips thinning in anger. Kaname really _was _too much, ordering those under him to give him their blood… to feed him as if he were nothing more than a – a pet, as in 'Oh, I forgot to feed Zero before I left, would you please…?' It was utterly and terribly humiliating!

Both vampires continued glaring at each other, both feeling the sting of humiliation. After a long moment, Aido exhaled exasperatedly, seeming to cool down just a little. Well, at least he couldn't accuse Kiriyu of wanting to drink his blood. The ex-human was furious and just as, if not more reluctant than him. That somehow made this whole thing just a little more palatable to Aido – that this was wholly Kaname's idea, and not Kiriyu's, even though he had to admit that that thought probably hurt just as much.

The unbearable tightness in Zero's chest increased. His senses were so honed by his hunger that he could almost smell Aido's blood and his jaw ached even more, indicating his fangs were lengthening. Stifling a groan with difficulty, he swung around, hoping Aido would just get the hint and leave. But he knew the blond was still standing in his room. "Get out, Aido!" Zero said shortly. There was silence behind him and no sounds of movement and with a muttered curse, Zero swung around again to glare at him.

Aido pursed his lips and rolled his eyes at the silver haired boy - this was just wasting time. He'd already made up his mind he was going to obey Kaname's request; he always did, and now he just didn't want to drag this situation out any longer. Just feed Kiriyu, then you can go back to the Moon Dorms and pretend that it never ever happened, he told himself. Kiriyu needed blood, that much was obvious, and it frustrated him that the ex-human was just being stubborn and prolonging the agony for both of them.

Well, Aido knew how to take care of Kiriyu's stubbornness – his hand came up and with a swift motion, he drew a sharp nail across the pale skin at the base of his neck. With a growing sense of grim satisfaction, Aido took in the sight of Zero's eyes widening, the irises turning fully crimson as the scent of his own blood hit the ex-human's senses, right in the face.

-- Chapter End --


	3. Chap 3: Accidental Blood Bond

**Author Notes: **Well, this is how it happened. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know, OK? :D

-- Chapter Start --

Zero shuddered deeply, hands clenched tightly into fists at his sides. He was gazing fixedly, hungrily, at the drops of blood welling from the cut on Aido's neck. He didn't want to, he knew just how much the vampire noble had always disliked him, but he was _starving_, shaking with the intensity of the hunger in him and his fangs were now fully extended.

Despite himself, Aido's hand paused uncertainly at his neck before it dropped back to his side. Kiriyu was actually a darned good looking guy even at his moodiest, not that the young noble would ever admit it. But with his vampire instincts brought to the fore like this - the almost femininely beautiful eyes gleaming with bloodlust, the porcelain skin glowing with a soft radiance, the longish strands of silvery hair half hiding his eyes and accentuating those fine cheekbones, twin ivory fangs showing between his parted lips - Aido thought Kiriyu looked... well... almost unearthly beautiful, really... The blond swallowed hard and shook his head to clear his absurdly strange and unbidden thoughts.

"Come _on_, Kiriyu" he said in that same tight tone, teeth clenched hard together. Sheer frustration at not being able to say no to Kaname-sama, embarrassment at what Kiriyu was going to do and the obvious signs of bloodlust on that face before him all combined to make his own fangs lengthen as well.

Zero snarled – the unmistakable "quit this 'I don't want your blood' pretense" look on Aido's face really was the last straw. Fists uncurling, he stepped forward and reached out, grabbing the shorter vampire's shoulders with both hands to drag him closer. "Hey" began Aido indignantly but broke off a second later, feeling hot breath on his neck as Zero's left hand pulled the other's shirt collar aside roughly. Aido tensed up – it was a sign of vampire weakness, being bitten or being bled and his body rebelled instinctively, tensing up as if to throw his almost attacker off, his own hands coming up to grasp Kiriyu's upper arms.

"Be still!" hissed Zero against his neck, and Aido blinked in surprise, hardly able to reconcile the sibilant whisper with the normally expressionless and extraordinarily rude Kiriyu. Then Aido gasped, his body jerking slightly as a warm tongue rasped briefly against his bite area before fangs sank deep into his sensitive flesh.

His blood was being drawn, and not gently either. Aido's eyes screwed shut – _crap, that hurt!_ His tolerance level for pain had never been high and this bloody _hurt_. "Not so rough, damnit!" Aido gritted out as his hands clenched tighter onto Kiriyu's arms, fighting the urge to yank that silver head away from his neck. As if sensing this, the hands on his shoulders tightened even more, holding him still.

Zero was starving. In the state he was currently in, especially since he had grown used to having Kaname's blood whenever he wanted or needed it, anyone's blood would have been delicious right now. Aido was noble born, young and healthy - his blood was _extremely _delicious - warm... strong... nourishing. Zero sucked that precious liquid into his mouth, drinking it up in gulps. He was biting too deep and sucking too hard but at this moment, he just didn't care. The sheer embarrassment of having Kaname ordering someone else to feed him like this, at having to take from someone he disliked intensely, and who disliked him just as much made him angry as hell. He wanted to lash out at someone, he wanted to hurt someone…

Aido found it quite an effort forcing himself to be passive – it was difficult _knowing _he was the prey instead of the predator... his head was beginning to spin slightly and his breath was coming in quick, agitated puffs. This was – this was torture… he didn't want this… he was all too aware of Kiriyu all around him... his fangs, his touch, his body, his scent, everything! It wasn't only that – the feel of the ex-human's lips and tongue on Aido's sensitive neck was… well, _disturbing _to say the least. He knew it was only blood drinking, but it just felt so strange to _know _that it was Kiriyu's tongue rasping against his sensitive skin, so strange to realise that those lips latched onto his neck and caressing the skin were the very same ones he'd seen on Kiriyu's face, either thinned in anger or drawn back in a snarl at him.

Aido had only been bitten by Kaname, after the pureblood had been drained by Kiriyu some time before... but other than that, no, not really. Oh, he'd given blood of course, many years ago to his younger sisters when they were all children. The two girls had been punished for some misdeed and sent to bed without dinner. They were all right with missing meals if they had to, but when Aido had snuck in on them later, he'd found out that they both had injured themselves climbing down a tree and were whining non-stop about how much it was hurting them and how _hungry _they were. Aido had finally bared both his wrists just to shut them up and they were touchingly grateful to him after that. Well, for the next two weeks anyway...

But Aido had never had this much drained from him - Kiriyu was taking a lot, more than Kaname had. And the sensation of being bitten by child sized fangs that belonged to your own sisters or by a very skilled pureblood whom you practically worshipped was very different from being bitten by one you didn't even like in the first place, an ex-human whom it seemed had no idea how to bite properly and how to make it pleasurable instead of painful for the giver. Not that Aido _wanted _to feel any pleasure from this encounter...

"_Enough_, Kiriyu" he growled, his head now starting to pound with a massive headache and his chest tightening unbearably with his own slowly growing hunger. The mouth at his neck didn't cease. If anything, Kiriyu was sucking harder and drinking even more. And that disturbing tongue… what the hell was Kiriyu _doing _to him? Well OK, it was hard to avoid the unintentional caressing of the lips and tongue when sucking and drinking from someone's neck but this wasn't _Kaname_, damnit, this was _Kiriyu_…

Aido literally saw red – the presumptuous ex-human! "I said _enough_, Kiriyu!" he gritted out again, his own fangs lengthening more and more, his jaw aching something fierce. He was finding it hard to breathe evenly and all he could see, smell and touch was Kiriyu. The ex-human's body was next to him, with his neck placed right at Aido's mouth. And suddenly, that neck, bared by the collarless long sleeved T-shirt Kiriyu was wearing, was unexpectedly tempting, surprisingly desirable, even with the large tattoo adorning it. Aido was hungry… but even more than that, he was angry. Furious. So much that he couldn't even think anymore...

Zero couldn't help but be aware of what he was doing, he knew he was taking too much from Aido, too fast… he could feel the young noble struggling in his grasp, he could hear him breathing agitatedly and he could definitely hear the incensed tone in his voice. Aido's scent was strong in his nostrils and he could feel the young noble's distress. Zero was feeling much better now, so he should stop. After all Aido had helped him, grudgingly though it was... The ex-human swallowed another mouthful of the warm life giving liquid, then another, slowing down as he toyed with what to say to Aido… it was going to be embarrassing and difficult, expressing his gratitude to the arrogant young blond, but he would try...

Zero lifted his head slightly, his tongue automatically flicking out to lap up the stray droplets of blood from the pale neck before him. Suddenly, his thoughts broke off and he gasped in surprise as a pair of fangs sank unexpectedly into his own neck, his own blood being drawn a second later. _What the…? _Zero froze, stunned. Aido was biting him? _Crap_… had he taken that much from him then, for Aido to be biting him in return?

And suddenly, the words 'in return' struck a chord deep inside of Zero. Warning bells started clanging in his mind, but it was difficult to think, even though he felt that he should. Aido was biting him, drinking from him... wait, that was wrong, wasn't it? Because actually, it felt good… surprisingly good. Zero's knees went unaccountably weak all of a sudden as strange but somehow familiar threads of pleasure started winding themselves through his veins, radiating from his neck and warming his body. Zero forced his sluggish brain to think. _I mean, apart from the fact that I don't like him biting me, but… why am I feeling like this, so similar to when Kaname bites me… __No...! C__rap! _

Kiriyu tasted delicious. Unexpectedly delicious. Aido couldn't have said _why _for the life of him, but the ex-human's neck was so smooth, it felt sinfully good to let his lips rest on that soft skin as his fangs sank in deep. But the best part was his blood. Kiriyu tasted delicious - there was still a faint hint of Kaname's unique scent in his blood. Aido wanted more of that scent, it reminded him of the regal pureblood he worshipped, it was almost... almost like biting Kaname himself - he _must _have more. Aido's lips latched tightly onto Zero's neck as he sucked at that delicious blood, both hands coming up, one curling around Kiriyu's neck and tangling in the silvery strands, the other clutching the broad shoulder as the young noble pressed his body up against the ex-human. He was completely taken in by Kiriyu's scent surrounding him and filling his senses, the sheer delightful taste of his blood that reminded him of Kaname, and how it eased the ache in his jaw, the tightness in his chest and the blasted headache that was seriously annoying him. Such... unexpected... bliss...

Zero's left hand released Aido's shoulder and clamped onto the blond curls of the head now nestled in his neck. "Aido! Stop it! Stop it!" he gasped, his long fingers tightening painfully in the blond's hair as he jerked that head away from his neck. Aido's fangs tore his flesh as they were jerked out and Zero gasped from the strange sensation of both pain and pleasure.

"Wh–what?" mumbled Aido in return, suddenly losing contact with that oh so unexpectedly delightful neck in front of him. His dazed eyes blinked, then focused on a most furious-looking Kiriyu, eyes back to normal amethyst but snapping darkly, lips and chin still stained with his blood. Aido looked like he'd been roughly pulled away from a deliciously sensual treat and for some reason, that caused a sudden surge of heat to rise from Zero's uneasy stomach right up to his face and into his scalp, even as his heart dropped to the bottom of his feet.

Oh God - Aido had drunk his blood – _his _blood! Crap!

"Do you know what you've just _done_?" Zero bit out each word past teeth clenched tight, his face still hotly flushed.

Aido shook his head, still panting softly, but suddenly looking absolutely terrified. A part of him knew _something _had happened but his brain was slow in catching up, in putting a name to the sudden dread that was making his heart race even faster now. Dear God, why was he feeling so strange? So… so… warm? His body was practically tingling with... with... awareness of the boy in front of him, of the knowledge that _his _blood was coursing inside him, of the knowledge that -

"You _bit _me, you jerk! You were not supposed to _bite_ me, damnit, you know what will happen!"

Aido's face paled. "N-No… I-I didn't!" he stuttered.

Zero snarled, his face was pale too but his hard gaze continued to bore into Aido's. "You just created a blood bond with me!" he gritted out through clenched teeth, each word enunciated slowly and clearly.

Aido paled even more and he shook his head wildly. This can't be happening – a blood bond? A blood bond with _Kiriyu_? Why not Kaname?! No, he must be dreaming. Yes, that's it. This was just a nightmare, that was all…

Zero stared at him grimly. He could see Aido was clearly in denial stage and he reached out, gripping the shorter vampire again by the shoulders and shaking him none too gently. "Get real, Aido! I bit you and drank your blood, you bit me in return, what do you _think _happens? We end up just _friends_?"

The sheer unfairness of it, of Kiriyu lashing out at him when he should be down-on-his-knees-grovelling-with-gratitude made Aido even angrier and he blew up. "Well, what did you expect?! You bit me so hard! You drank so much! You took a lot, Kiriyu, and it hurt, damnit!"

Zero's harsh bark of laughter was strikingly humourless. "So you bit me? Is that it?" he asked, his voice deceptively and dangerously soft, reminding Aido of Kaname once again.

_Crap, crap, crap!_

Aido clutched handfuls of his hair with both hands, moaning softly, his eyes shut tight. A blood bond. A blood bond with Kiriyu... Oh God, Kaname. What was Kaname going to say? He'd just created a bond with Kaname's... lover. He was dead. Oh, he was so _very_ dead.

"What do I do?" said Aido in an anguished whisper. "I don't know what to do…" _Why not with Kaname? He could live with that…_

A soft click sounded in front of him and Aido's eyes snapped open again, focusing on Zero's Bloody Rose. "I do. Either kill yourself, or kill me. Now."

Zero's gaze was unblinking. As if one blood bond wasn't enough, he now had two. Great. Just... freaking... great. And what was worse, Aido was still trying to pretend this wasn't happening. Zero knew better than to deny - denial would get them nowhere.

Aido's horrified blue eyes widened. "Don't be stupid, I can't kill you!" he gasped. Then his eyes widened even more. "What did I just say? I've been dying to kill you from day one…" he mumbled half to himself, shaking his head.

Zero gave another harsh bark of laughter. Perhaps it was sort of amusing, to have the normally brash, arrogant and condescending noble looking all confused and spouting utter nonsense like this, but Zero wasn't in the mood to be amused. Not now. Not at this.

"Now's your chance, smartass" he said tightly. "Do it!" He jabbed the gleaming barrel of the Bloody Rose against his own chest, over his heart. Then he grabbed one of Aido's cold and nerveless hands, forcing the limp fingers to curl around the smooth handle, holding them in place with his own. "Do it!"

Aido shook his head wildly, snatching his hand back almost frantically. "No, I can't! I can't kill you, Zero!"

Hard amethyst clashed with anguished blue and both pairs of eyes widened this time. Aido had just called the other vampire 'Zero'. Not 'Hey, you!'... not 'Kiriyu'... but 'Zero'.

The ex-human stared at Aido, stunned. "You just called me 'Zero'…" he said softly, his tone disbelieving.

There was a long dreadful moment of silence in which Aido's mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to say something, but nothing would come out. He shook his head, lips pressed tight together. What was happening to him? Why was it happening? Surely not because he'd bitten Zero - Kiriyu?

The young noble uttered a despairing moan. Heedless of the fact that his lips were still stained with Zero's blood and his shirt was half buttoned, Aido spun around. Wrestling with the door handle, he pulled it open with frantic haste and bolted from the room. Zero was left to stare at the wide open door as Aido's running footsteps echoed down the corridor. He hoped the noble wouldn't meet any of the Day Class students - things could get awkward. But Zero didn't give chase to the agitated noble either - hell, he was in just as bad shape.

The ex-human closed his room door, butterflies still fluttering in his uneasy stomach. He could smell Aido's scent on him and slowly took off his bloodstained T-shirt. A shower was in order to clear his thoughts. That was probably what Hanabusa would be doing as well, once he got back to his own room... And it wasn't until Zero was standing in the shower that he realised he'd unconsciously thought of Aido's given name - Hanabusa. Something he'd never done before either.

_It was the blood bond that they'd just created. And they were both now in very deep crap._

-- Chapter End --

**A/N:** Just in case it didn't ring a bell, Aido offered Kaname his own blood in Crimson Door Chapter Two. It was a nice point to refer to :D


	4. Chap 4: Can't Stay Away

**Author Notes:** Things are starting to escalate and my chapters are getting longer too... Enjoy!

-- Chapter Start --

"Zero"

Even though he knew who it was once he'd seen the name displayed on his ringing cell phone, that low voice still had the power to make Zero's knees go weak. "Kaname…"

"I'm so sorry. I thought I could fly back tonight but something's come up - again" The last word contained a world of thwarted frustration and Zero's resentment melted on the spot, even though it was mixed with uneasy relief. But he didn't say anything and there was a pause now.

Zero tensed slightly, knowing that Kaname was expecting a blow up at any moment on how arrogant and callous he was for ordering Aido to feed him last night. But Zero wasn't going to say anything now. Perhaps he should have – neither he nor Aido has asked for this after all - but Zero was suddenly hoping that Kaname wouldn't bring up that subject. Not now. And not when the pureblood had other and more urgent things to take care of.

After a pause, Zero sighed soundlessly. "It's OK, Kaname, you get those things sorted out first" he said softly as he held open one side of the curtain and looked out the window of his small dorm room. "No, it's not OK" Kaname sounded a little cautious, almost as if he were treading warily, still wondering when the outburst was going to come. And a little curious on how it had gone as well. After all, Zero wasn't exactly bosom buddies with Aido. But the imminent explosion didn't occur at all. And surprisingly, Zero changed the subject. "So… when are you coming back?"

A puzzled smile graced Kaname's lips at Zero's evasiveness… perhaps he was embarrassed? Well, he would ask Zero about it face to face, when he returned. The pureblood allowed Zero to change the subject for now. "Friday night... Zero, I miss you" There was a soft yearning in his voice now and Zero's heart gave an answering throb in return. "You do?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips despite himself.

"Mmm... and I ache to make love to you, right now" Kaname's voice was still soft but rich with desire now. Relieved that he wasn't going to be questioned about his session with Aido for the moment, Zero soaked up Kaname's suggestive words and voice, both causing a delightful shiver of anticipation to course up his spine. _Kaname..._

"Tell me you want the same thing, Zero" Kaname's voice was too throaty now to sound commanding and Zero leaned against the wall. "I want the same thing" he parroted obediently, grinning now. It showed in his voice because the pureblood's chuckle sounded a second later. "_Say _it, Zero"

Then, as Zero still hesitated "Please" coaxed Kaname, his voice almost a whisper. Zero clutched his cell phone tighter as he closed his eyes against the sudden hot sting he could feel. Damn Kaname – when he used that tone of voice, Zero could promise him anything and everything. Even his pride.

"I – I want you to make love to me, Kaname" he said, aware that the pureblood knew just how much he was blushing.

- o -

Zero was slightly relieved as he walked past the lit classroom on Tuesday night. The Night Class were having their lessons now and during patrol for the past two days, he'd lost count of the number of times he'd caught a certain pair of wide blue eyes staring at him. Hanabusa Aido's eyes, to be exact. The ex-human's heart sank even lower even though he steadfastly ignored that gaze.

It had been three days since he and Aido had accidentally created their bond and since then, the noble had been acting strangely, even popping up during lunchtime in broad daylight to look for Zero. During class changeover, Aido would stare avidly at the silver haired prefect as if he were an unclothed Greek God, then when he saw that Zero had noticed, would flush and quickly look away, as if caught in the throes of a classic schoolboy crush. Alternatively, he would be openly ignoring Zero in such an obvious and disdainful manner, even going out of his way to avoid meeting him head on, that the other Night Class nobles would start asking either of them if Kiriyu had insulted Kaname Kuran in front of Aido again.

But Zero knew what the symptoms were - he had them too. He was also fighting an intense and completely illogical attraction to the playboy vampire noble. Zero knew he was just slightly better at hiding it because he knew what it was like… being blood bonded to someone you didn't like in the first place.

Zero also thought he rather knew why Aido didn't seem as good - he was pretty sure it was the younger vampire's first blood bond, and for some reason, purebloods and nobles seemed much more affected by it than ex-humans… possibly their blood being purer. Even though sometimes, Zero would find his own fingers lifted to his neck of their own violition, to the side that Aido had bitten him, just below his tattoo. If he concentrated on the faint stirrings of emotions there, he could feel… guilt… anguish… confusion… And he was familiar with those feelings because he felt them too, in his heart and in his conscience.

Zero knew he was relatively safe from behaving as strangely as Aido had, as long as he kept away from him. And it looked like that was Aido's resolve as well because the noble hadn't glanced at him even once this evening.

Just as well, because Kaname was flying back on Friday and would be arriving at his penthouse apartment around midnight. He'd requested for Zero to meet him there, since he had to fly off again to a different destination the following night. The pureblood wouldn't even have time to step into Cross Academy or even see the other nobles. In any case, he didn't want to waste a single second of the limited time he had with anyone else but Zero.

This meant that Zero would have to miss Saturday morning's classes… but he didn't care. The following two weeks would be hectic for Kaname, courtesy of a multi national deal he was trying to close. He would be overseas most of the time, calling for meetings, looking over schedules and making sure everything went as planned. So Zero understood Kaname's wish to spend as much time as they could together, because to be honest… he wanted it too. He missed that damn, arrogant, compelling, gorgeous pureblood so much. And he hoped that being with the pureblood would take his mind off his bond with Aido. The very thought of it made Zero's heartbeat quicken. This was something that had happened by mistake. It was also something that Kaname must never find out.

Ever.

- o -

An hour later, Aido finally spotted Zero standing beside the lake. The silver haired vampire was adopting his trademark Kiriyu stance – head bent slightly forward, hands resting in his uniform trouser pockets, feet apart as he stood on the bank of the lake and gazed frowningly at its still waters. It was dark, but Aido recognised that head of silvery hair immediately. And even if he didn't, the strange feeling… the strange pull in him just _knew_ it was Zero.

Aido's steps faltered. He'd seen the ex-human hundreds of times. He'd seen the way he stood just as many times. But he'd never thought of it as being _attractive _or – or _compelling_, the way Ze – Kiriyu – just… stood. Or just… existed. He'd never thought of those things at all, except for this week. This week, he'd thought of him ceaselessly.

If Zer – Kiriyu - really knew how Aido had suffered this week… using every single curse word he knew, and then some, calling himself all sorts of an idiot for that one fatal mistake when he'd lost his cool. The young noble had deprived himself of food and sleep, trying his best to ignore the suddenly deadly attractive silver haired prefect… but in the end, it was no use.

Aido had escaped from the boring lecture just now on the pretext of going to the washroom, unable to concentrate on his lesson. But after washing his hands, he was loathe to return to class to be bored stiff again and he'd found himself walking away, deep in thought. Just a momentary lapse of his concentration and ten minutes later, here he was, far from the classrooms, far from the Moon Dorms and subconsciously looking for Ze - Kiriyu. Aido was completely unable to fight this strange, intense and _insane_ attraction to the ex-human, and he was unable to keep away from him.

The vampire noble stopped short, his breathing accelerating even as he stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the other vampire. His wayward thoughts were making him angry again - just what the hell was wrong with him this week? He'd been so off-kilter and just plain _distracted _like never before. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, hell, even the group of screaming 'Idol-sempai' screamers had somehow lost its appeal…

And it was all the fault of this ex-human. This presumptuous, bloody, irritating, _gorgeous _jerk – just the thought of him made a boiling surge of anger blossom in Aido's heart. It was _his _fault for making him feel this way… so uncertain… so nervous… so – so unwillingly attracted… and not to an attractive female which was the only way to be, at least where he was concerned, but to a guy. A _guy_, for crying out loud. And not just any guy, not Kaname-sama or another fellow noble, but a Level D. The only ex-human on campus. The one he disliked, even hated the most. The one who didn't even want to be a vampire in the first place. The one who always treated the Night Class and especially Kaname-sama with utter disrespect and contempt.

Yes, Ze - Kiri - _Zero_ was a guy. And no, he was _not_ feminine or effeminate in any way. He was an angry sullen boy with a tormented past, filled with anger issues as yet unresolved, fearless, heedless, careless. That _hateful _ex-human… he was… he was… strikingly beautiful with that strange silvery hair the soft evening breeze loved to tease. The fine strands that grew long in the back and brushed Zero's shirt collar, that also grew long in the front and half obscured his eyes. Oh… those eyes… Aido could get lost in them… just staring into the silvery amethyst irises, fringed with thick eyelashes just gray enough to be visible. Aido swallowed. Zero was normally expressionless, but the noble had seen those eyes spark with unwilling desire and longing whenever they rested on Kaname. But Aido had read other emotions too – horror, confusion, guilt, anger. All those in the same pair of eyes. Last week. In Zero's room.

Aido's breathing turned ragged and he screwed his eyes shut, his fists tightly clenched. He'd only meant to fulfill Kaname's request to give blood to Zero, nothing more. He definitely had had _no _intention of biting him or creating a blood bond with him. But despite knowing that it wouldn't be pleasant, having seen - and tended to - the deep wounds on Kaname's neck created by the ex-human last time, Aido had not prepared himself sufficiently for a potentially painful bite. He'd been too mortified that he had to yield to Zero in the first place and that had been a big mistake. Angry, hurting, hungry, Aido had bitten the ex-human back in retaliation even before he realised what he'd done.

The young noble's breathing grew even more ragged now. A blood bond with _Zero Kiriyu_. Aido was _so _screwed. Even if Zero was a personable and angst-free vampire with noble blood coursing through his veins, Aido was screwed. Because Zero was already bonded with someone else - Moon Dorm Leader Kaname Kuran. The one person Aido really looked up to, at Cross Academy and almost everywhere else - the compelling and dynamic young pureblood whose caring personality and exceptional leadership skills made it impossible for Aido to do anything other than obey and revere him with complete loyalty and dedication.

Aido wasn't just screwed. He was already _dead_. _Dead_ dead.

The silver haired vampire he had been staring at turned his head suddenly and Aido started. The strikingly beautiful eyes were narrowed at him. "What are you doing here, Aido?" Zero asked, his voice deliberately expressionless.

Aido's lips thinned in anger and he found himself striding towards the taller vampire. Two feet beside him, he stopped, his heart pounding with unreasonable anger and confusion. Zero turned his head to face the lake again, as if he couldn't bear to look at him. "Go away, Aido" he said wearily.

Aido's eyes turned slightly crimson in anger, and he could feel the tip of his fangs touching his bottom lip. "No."

Zero ignored him, looking back at the lake. His shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched. _Go away, Hanabusa… I know why you're here, but please go. You're the genius here, not me - can't you tell I'm avoiding you?!_

A hand clamped onto Zero's upper arm, swinging him around abruptly to face the vampire noble. "Look at me, damnit! Look at me when you speak to me, Zero!" Aido was almost hyperventilating, so angry that he couldn't even think straight.

Zero shook off his hand immediately, afraid of any further contact that could be dangerous in light of the new bond between them even though Aido had only touched his jacket sleeve. But to the agitated noble, it looked as if Zero couldn't even bear to be touched by him, no, not even through his clothes. But… he'd never done that with Kaname, had he? He'd never done it with anyone else… and that gesture made Aido want to scream with sudden frustration.

Zero understood. He knew why Aido was so angry. He could see the confusion roiling in the blue crimson eyes. He knew because he'd been there too… when he and Kaname had just created their own bond, back in the woods, somewhere on the sprawling Ichijo grounds. That unwilling attraction. That unexpected empathy. The sudden longing to understand and comfort his rival. Zero had been even more confused and angry as hell too, after he'd willingly given his virginity to the pureblood in the warehouse the following night. He knew only too well why the noble had sought him out like this. It was the curse of the blood bond they'd accidentally created last week.

_Well, too bad for purebloods and nobles then…!_

It wasn't that Zero wasn't just affected – he'd been fighting this strange but compelling attraction to the young and impetuous noble too. Probably the only reason why he hadn't gone to seek Aido out himself was because of his other bond to Kaname. His life was already so complicated, why make it even more so?

Unwillingly, Zero shifted his gaze back to the pale faced noble in front of him. "I'm looking at you, Aido. Say what you want, then leave me alone" He deliberately made his voice devoid of emotion but his heart constricted - something about the desperation in the young noble's wide and startlingly innocent eyes called out to him. Aido was hurting so badly, Zero suddenly wanted to take him in his arms, comfort him and soothe away the hurt with soft words and tender kisses.

His thoughts almost made him faint.

Aido bared his fangs. "You heartless bastard! Thinking you're always better than us. Than _me_. You're just a Level D, Zero, don't you dare forget that!" Dear God, what was he _doing_? Ranting on at Kiriyu like a mad man when what he actually wanted to do… was to _kiss _him.

Zero's hands left his pockets to clench into fists by his side as he told himself to remain calm. Aido is upset, that's all… he's confused, he's just lashing out at you. Don't retaliate… stay calm.

Aido uttered a groan that sounded suspiciously like a sob when Zero said nothing. He wanted to shake that ex-human out of his forced calm. He wanted to see some emotion on that blank face. Aido didn't even care if he got slapped or hit, as long as Zero did _something _and not just stare at him with that unnerving silence, making him feel like the perfect idiot he knew he was.

"Just because you're bonded to Kaname, you think you're better than us, don't you?" he shouted, uncaring if anyone should hear him now. "You think you're better than _me_, don't you? Well, let me tell you, Zero, you're not! You're just Kaname's toy, that's all! He's just – he's just using you…!"

Aido stopped, panting hard, feeling hot and cold all over. That wasn't true, that wasn't true at all. He knew how Kaname felt about Zero. All the Night Class students did. They'd all seen the way the pureblood looked at Zero, with love and tender longing in his eyes. They'd all seen the way he treated Zero, with respect and cordiality, even when the silver haired vampire didn't deserve it. No, Zero wasn't Kaname's toy… he was Kaname's lover. That meant the pureblood didn't care what Zero was. That meant Zero had attained a status in Kaname's innermost circle that none of the other nobles could even dream of getting. In almost all ways, he was now closer to Kaname than even Takuma Ichijo.

Aido looked up a little fearfully up at Zero. Stark emotion was showing on that pale face now, white with shock. Pain. Denial. Anger.

"Shut up!" hissed Zero, his teeth clenched. He didn't want Aido to know how much his words had hurt but each of them had struck a fierce blow at his aching heart. Things were so unsure as they stood, there was fragility in his tenuous relationship with Kaname - Zero didn't know exactly what Kaname felt for him or thought about him. Oh, the pureblood desired him, that much he knew, that much was certain. But did he really care for him otherwise? Was he really just a – a plaything to the pureblood? Someone to toy with since he gave his blood to him?

Zero couldn't pretend these questions never crossed his mind – they did. Daily. Even with the pureblood slumbering quietly beside him in the dark, that beautiful face buried in his shoulder and an arm around his waist after an incredible session of love making. Even if the mere thought that the pureblood had lowered his guard enough to sleep in Zero's presence showed just how much he trusted him.

"Shut up" whispered Zero. Sudden tears stung his eyes and he turned away. He was so screwed up. First, a blood bond with a pureblood because he needed his blood. Then, a second blood bond with his right hand man. The vampire noble who despised him the most in Kaname's group… Zero didn't want Aido to hate him like this, he suddenly wanted the noble to… to… God, he was just _so screwed up_.

"I'm sorry" Aido's voice was quiet now, deep and husky with emotion. Zero blinked in surprise, turning back to the noble. Aido didn't look angry now, he looked stricken. "I didn't mean that…"

Zero swallowed. "Sure you did. Because it's true." He tried his best to make his voice sound cold and uncaring but it quivered unforgivingly on the last word. _Crap…_

"No, it's not!" Aido's voice was earnest now, as was his eyes. "I shouldn't have said that, because it's not true. Kaname's not like that. He – he cares for you. So much…" Aido stopped and swallowed. He was such a mess. Making accusations one minute and retracting them the next. He was an idiot. Just a blooming idiot. Aido flushed hotly, his heart pounding away with his worked up emotions, feeling utterly miserable and ashamed.

"Just leave me alone, Aido. You've said what you wanted to say. Go away." Zero turned away again. Impulsively, Aido grabbed his arm and swung him around again.

"Wait – you must believe me. Kaname's not like that. You're not his – his toy. You're more than that to him…" Aido had no idea why he was blabbering on like this. He only knew he was the one who had caused that flash of awful pain in Zero's beautiful eyes just now and he would say anything - do anything - to take it away again. Zero was getting really freaked out – the noble was acting too strange. He could deal with Aido being pissed off at him. He was fine with the noble's subtle taunts and angry looks. He was comfortable with trading insults with the younger vampire.

Just… not this. Not Aido acting all weird and confused. The bond was affecting him a lot more than Zero had originally thought. "Just forget it, Aido" he said crisply, shaking the other's hand off his arm for the second time and turning on his heel. Zero's breathing was ragged and he wanted to hide away somewhere until he was calm again. He wanted to tell himself over and over again until he believed that Kaname actually cared for him.

He was going away. Zero was walking away from him. No. He mustn't – Aido wouldn't allow it. He couldn't.

"Wait – don't go!"

Zero ignored him, he was finding it very hard now to hang to his composure and he just wanted to make it back to his room to cool down. Aido reached out again and caught Zero's sleeve, pulling hard. That made the silver haired vampire swing around again.

"Let go of me, Hanabusa!" gritted out Zero, hands clenched into fists again, unaware that he'd called Aido by his given name. Aido shook his head. "No, Zero" His voice trembled a little. Zero snarled, fangs bared. "Let go of me or I swear I'll hit you!" Outwardly, he merely looked furious… but inside, he was shaking. _Get away from me, Hanabusa, please!_

Both vampires locked stormy gazes. They were standing only a foot away from each other, so close they could hear each other's harshly ragged breathing, co close they could smell each other's scents, so close they could sense the roiling confusion and untold attraction that flared suddenly between them, pulling them inexorably closer and closer.

Aido shook his head again. Slowly. "No" he said, his voice almost a whisper as he stepped closer, his other hand coming up to rest on Zero's other jacket sleeve.

Warning bells sounded loudly in Zero's mind again, he could see the intent in Aido's eyes, that same look had been in Kaname's eyes too, back at the warehouse just before the pureblood had stolen his first kiss. Like he'd stolen Zero's first time as well. And now it looked like Aido was following suit. Taking whatever he had to give. Again and again… but he had nothing left to give anyone…

Panicking, Zero took a step back and let loose with his fist. It collided with Aido's beautiful and aristocratic nose and blood spurted in the form of bright red droplets, flying everywhere and spattering on both their uniforms, getting absorbed in black and blooming starkly on white. Blood started dribbling down Aido's lips and chin as well.

The young noble cried out in surprised pain but he still stood there, staring at Zero with a heart wrenching look of utter hurt confusion in his eyes.

_Oh, crap!_

The curse word echoed in Zero's mind even as his eyes morphed red and his fangs grew out. Blood… He barely registered the sting on his own knuckles as his hands came up to rest on Aido's shoulders. The young noble was shaking now, his wide blue eyes filling with tears. The absolutely wretched look on Aido's face made Zero's heart constrict in guilt and self disgust at the pain he'd caused. He swallowed, ignoring the sudden tightening in his chest as the delicious scent of Aido's blood filled his senses. "Go on - hit me. I deserve it" Zero said steadily, his shaking hands curled into tight fists at his side.

Aido shook his head and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He seemed oblivious of his bleeding nose which was swiftly mending anyway. "No, I won't" he said quietly.

_Crap._

Zero hated himself. And he hated himself even more for what he did next. Leaning forward, he dipped his head and licked off the blood from Aido's upper lip and chin as his thumb gently swiped away the tear from his cheek, the baby soft skin warmly flushed. Zero could feel the younger boy trembling under his hands and the combination of guilt and blood lust tightened his chest unbearably, making him gasp. Quickly, he released the noble and took a step back.

Aido was looking at him steadily, despite his tear wet eyes. He swiftly undid his jacket buttons, then the top three buttons of his black silk shirt as well before pulling away the collar from one side. The same side Zero had bitten him. "Go on" he said. Steadily.

Zero shook his head. "You should hate me" he gasped out, folding his hands over his chest, trying to breathe normally.

Aido shook his head, still looking at him steadily. "I don't, Zero. Go on."

Zero's eyes closed briefly in despair. What the hell… the bond had already been created, hadn't it? He took a step forward, then buried his head in that inviting neck again, lips seeking the pulse that beat madly just under the pale smooth skin… the noble's scent filling his senses. Aido smelled so different from Kaname. If the pureblood was chocolate, then Aido was vanilla... his scent was innocent, almost reminding Zero of baby powder.

Aido's hands closed around Zero's waist, eyes shutting in ecstasy as the ex-human's fangs sank in his flesh. This was what he wanted to feel… this – this strange closeness with Zero… but it wasn't enough, he wanted to taste Zero too…

Nudging aside Zero's white shirt collar, Aido nuzzled his face at Zero's throat, just under the tattoo, where he had bitten him before. Somehow, he knew the smooth untattooed side belonged to Kaname, and he didn't want to bite Zero there.

Zero groaned, leaning more heavily into Aido. He didn't pull away; instead he tilted his head a little, making it easier for Aido to reach his neck and sink his fangs in. They were lost… drinking from each other… holding each other close… breathing in each other's scents… their bodies awakening and tingling with awareness of each other.

When the two boys finally lifted their heads, they could read the plain desire in each other's eyes as clearly as they could feel it with their hips. Aido didn't hesitate this time. He simply placed his trembling hands on either side of Zero's face, then their lips met fully. The taste of each other's blood on their lips made the kiss deliciously sinful. Forbidden. And deeply stimulating.

Zero's eyes closed, as did Aido's. Both sets of lips parted willingly, Tongues met and tangled, fangs drew even more blood. The silver haired vampire's arms closed convulsively around Aido, feeling his arms around him just as tightly. Both of them remained locked in a tight and urgent embrace as they stood beside the lake and the passionate kiss went on and on even as their bodies trembled under the weight of this sweet and forbidden attraction.

When they finally parted for air, they couldn't stop staring at each other. The blood racing through their bodies had made their bodies hard with arousal and they knew the other was just as affected. With an effort he didn't know he was capable of, Zero finally wrenched his gaze away. "I'm sorry" he said, his voice raw and husky. "Don't – don't come near me again, Hanabusa"

Before Aido could speak, the silver haired prefect turned and walked off swiftly. His groin was hard and aching but he knew how to relieve that sort of ache. It was the ache in his heart that he didn't know how to get rid of.

-- Chapter End --


	5. Chap 5: Deeper Than Ever

**Author Notes:** Well, they've... kissed. So what else can go wrong now?

-- Chapter Start --

Zero had gone straight back to his room after that momentous kiss with Aido down by the lake. He'd taken care of his pressing… problem… as well as had a shower before joining the other Day Class students for dinner at the school canteen.

Walking back to his room now, Zero ran his fingers through his almost dry hair, his moody frown firmly in place. He locked himself in his room and prowled around, still feeling restless and edgy despite relieving himself earlier. Do not think about Hana – Aido, he told himself grimly. Think about Kaname… yes. _Kaname. _

Then the silver haired prefect froze in mid step – he sensed someone's presence outside his door a couple of seconds before a sharp rap sounded, and he knew who it was – Hanabusa Aido.

"Zero!" The young noble sounding agitated… frantic even, but Zero ignored him. Aido knocked on the door again, louder, before the doorknob jiggled. "Zero! I know you're in there. Answer me, damnit!"

Zero's lips tightened. "Go away, Aido" he said, remembering just in time _not_ to use the noble's given name as he pitched his voice just loud enough for him to hear.

"No" came Aido's voice, but slightly softer now that Zero was no longer ignoring him. The latter kept quiet now, his heart pounding suddenly. Aido coming here to see him could only mean one thing – the young noble had once again given in to the irresistible draw of the bond. _Crap._

Other footsteps sounded now in the corridor outside and a burst of excited female voices were heard.

"Idol-sempai? Kya!! It's Hanabusa Aido from the Night Class! Here! In our dorms!!"

"Kyaaaa…!!"

"Let me see, let me _see_!"

"Idol-sempai! Yoo hoo…!"

"Idol-sempai, what are you doing here? Are you looking for us?"

Zero cursed, running his hands through his hair again before going to his door. None of the Night Class students were supposed to be in the Sun Dorms, not even Kaname. But _especially_ not Hanabusa Aido, who could cause a very stampede by just being rumoured to be here. And now he was here. _Crap._

Zero's lips tightened as he unlocked his door and pulled it open. He intentionally flung it wide, letting it slam against the wall. The group of four girls gathered around Aido now turned as one, only to meet Zero's glacial glare. "Get back to your rooms - NOW!" he barked at them as he grabbed Aido's arm and pulled the young noble into his room. The girls were still standing there gaping at him, but one of them actually took a step forward and Zero's frown deepened terrifyingly as he released Aido and folded his arms across his chest, looking taller than usual. As one, the girls backed away, one of them even letting out a terrified squeak.

"Idol-sem –" began the girl who had taken a step forward earlier.

"NOW!!" roared Zero and they turned around and fled. Ordinarily, the silver haired prefect would have toned down his act but he was in no mood to give concession to anyone now. And especially not to a bunch of screaming brainless fools right outside his room. Zero slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned around to face Aido, determined not to let on that his heart was now beating faster than normal. "Well?" he asked tersely.

Aido had also gone back to the Moon Dorms to have a shower, for his blond curls were damp and he was now dressed in a smart collared T-shirt and jeans. He hadn't said a word since being yanked into the room, but had been watching Zero unblinkingly from those intensely blue eyes all this time. The silver haired prefect's breath caught despite himself - those sky blue eyes were now an intense, deeper shade of blue... No – focus, damnit. _Focus!_

"What are you doing here, Aido?" asked Zero, his tone and glare deliberately rude. He saw Aido's throat working as the young noble swallowed. "I – I wanted to see you, Zero" he said softly, his gaze still unblinking.

_Crap…_ Kaname hadn't been able to fight the unwanted attraction either. Even though that had been largely due to the desperate pureblood suffering from a severed bond at that time, which was certainly not the case with Aido now, Zero doubted the young noble would be able to resist it either. "You've already seen me earlier, Aido" he said tightly, his heart pounding with a strange sort of excitement and fear. "Get out of here before I throw you out!"

Zero meant it – they'd shared blood – again – and a mad and passionate kiss barely two hours ago. Heaven only knew what would happen if Aido remained in his room now. The blond vampire didn't say anything but he took a step closer to Zero, who took a step back.

Aido was an emotional mess. Confusion, anger, guilt, regret – all of these were swirling inside him now, compounded by that incredible kiss. And all had combined to produce an intense surge of desire. For the boy standing in front of him now. Zero swallowed at the look of sheer lust shining in Aido's eyes looking steadily back at him. He'd never really seen such a pure and undiluted look in the noble's eyes before, unless you counted acute dislike, which was how the noble usually looked at him. And even though Zero knew it was wrong, even though he knew it was purely due to the blood bond and nothing else, he couldn't keep from staring right back at Aido.

Shuddering deeply, Zero wrenched his gaze away, breathing hard. "Go back to your room, Aido. The coast is clear now" he said, ignoring the almost painful slams of his heart in his chest. _Go back before you do something else we'll both regret…_

Aido only took another step closer and Zero's head jerked up again. "Stay away from me!" he snapped, partly in fear as he took another involuntary step backwards. "You've already made one mistake with the blood bond, Hanabusa, don't make another one now" he warned the advancing noble, his own voice starting to shake.

That made Aido pause. All his arrogance had faded, leaving him looking anguished… white around the lips. But desire was still burning in his bright eyes. "I didn't mean to, Zero" he whispered. "God help me, now I can't stay away either…" he added in that same miserable whisper as he took yet another step forward.

Zero swallowed again – Aido had now backed him against the wall, beside his closet. "No, Hanabusa, stay away" he warned through gritted teeth. Zero was also fighting the intense attraction he could feel towards the other vampire. It was different from his bond with Kaname, the two bonds felt… separate… as if they didn't exist in the same world. He knew it was insane to be attracted to two different persons at the same time, and both of them, heck, all _three_ of them were of the same gender! All three started off disliking each other! And he wasn't gay, damnit! None of them were - he knew Kaname wasn't, and Aido – well, he was a skirt chaser, a ladies' man! So what the hell was he doing here, in his room, and why the hell wasn't he pushing him away?!

Zero blinked suddenly. In the space of a few seconds, while his mind was screaming at him, Aido had taken one more step and was now standing right in front of Zero, invading his personal space. The blond noble reached up a trembling hand and drew a nail at the base of his neck, at the same spot where Zero had bitten him earlier. There was a kind of sad triumph in the blue eyes as Zero's silver amethyst eyes turned crimson again and he groaned in defeat. Then the ex-human's face was buried once more at his neck as he licked off the drops of blood that had welled up. Aido's breath blew out in sheer pleasure as he felt Zero's fangs in his flesh once again and he clung onto the other vampire, head tipped back ecstatically, eyes closed. Yes, yes, yes! This was _heavenly_…

Zero shuddered with pleasure then groaned again as the noble's fangs found him in turn. His blood pounded in him as it was drawn almost lovingly by Aido and acute desire fired through his veins. _Not again...! _Zero screwed his eyes shut. With an effort, he jerked away from Aido, uncaring of the fangs tearing at his flesh again. "Enough!" he gasped.

Aido actually looked strickened at the fact that Zero has stopped so soon. "No… more" he whispered, his tone almost pleading. Zero shook his head adamantly, swiping the back of his hand across his lips. "Don't, Hanabusa. Don't do something you'll hate yourself for…" he said warningly.

The wide blue eyes swam in sudden tears of self hatred. "Don't you know, Zero? I already hate myself" Aido whispered in that same wretched tone, and the words struck Zero hard, echoing deep in his heart. The next moment, the noble reached up and touched his lips to Zero's. This was mad, this was insane. Zero knew it, he knew Aido knew it too. But his lips still parted under the other vampire's and they kissed again.

Yes, this was _madness_, but Aido couldn't stop himself. Zero tasted… delicious. Awesome. He really did. Never in a hundred thousand years would he have even thought that, but he did now. Heart pounding, senses reeling, Aido's hands reached up to cup the sides of Zero's face, pulling him down as he tilted his head, fitting his mouth more snugly against the silver haired vampire's. He kissed him as he inhaled, breathing in his scent deeply, memorising every single nuance of it, pulling it into his very soul as if he would drown in it, learning the taste of Zero's lips, mouth and even teeth… this was _insane_, since when had he ever thought he liked Zero's – scent? Or taste? But he didn't like them – he just… just… adored them… like he adored Zero…

Zero's hands hovered up from his sides, fingers clamping onto the shorter vampire's upper arms as the kiss went on and on, drawing more blood from both of them. He was undecided whether to push the blond away or pull him even closer, but Aido made that point moot for him. The blond's hands slipped down onto Zero's shoulders and he pressed up against him, pushing Zero hard against the wall.

Zero's breath caught again – this was bad. Aido was seriously – and he meant seriously - aroused. There was definitely no mistaking that hard length pressing against him. And the worse thing was that Zero was feeling the exact same way. Aroused and hard as well. Zero flushed hotly. This was insane. They had to stop it. Now.

Still not breaking the kiss, still exploring with teeth and tongue, Aido's hands travelled down Zero's T-shirt towards the hem and lifted it. Within seconds, his smooth and callous free palms were roaming hungrily over the ex-human's heaving chest. Zero gasped, his body jerking as if with an electric shock as smooth and well manicured nails skimmed lightly over his nipples, teasing the hardened nubs. Blindly, his own hands reached for Aido's T-shirt, yanking it up and sliding underneath it, aching to touch and give pleasure in return.

Their minds had stopped thinking - thinking was now too hard. And rational thoughts were suddenly impossible to hold on to. The kiss grew wilder and more heated as fangs clashed and drew more blood from each other's tongues and lips. Zero growled into Aido's mouth as his fingers swept over the contours of Aido's chest.. so smooth.. so smooth… he smelled so good… Zero's eyes fluttered shut. Aido's scent was almost… like a baby's - soft… powdery… _sweet_. His long fingers found a nipple and tweaked it, he didn't have to look at it to know it was pink… almost virginal. Aido moaned softly into Zero's mouth - the ex-human's hands were lightly calloused, especially at the fingertips, and the slight abrasion only made his touch all the more delicious and Aido shivered helplessly, his breathing coming out in short gasps.

Both vampires' knees buckled and slowly, they sank down onto the floor beside the wall. Aido's eager hands pushed Zero's T-shirt up even more. It bunched up around his chest and Zero pulled it over his head impatiently. Aido yanked his own T-shirt off his head, heedless of his carefully arranged curls.

There was just a second's pause as they stared hungrily at each other, taking in the bloodlust in each other's eyes and the fangs showing between swollen, flushed and bloodied lips. Seeing the faint sheen of perspiration on heaving chests and hearing each other's ragged breathing as the intoxicating scent of blood and perspiration hung in the air.

Zero was half sprawled on the floor with his back against the side of his closet and the wall. With difficulty, he pushed his shoulder against the wall, trying to sit up straighter. Despite the heavy desire pounding in him, a thread of reason was once again starting to unfold in his half melted brain. "Hanabusa… we shouldn't…"

Aido didn't give him a chance to finish but pounced on him again. This time, he didn't kiss him. The noble went straight for his neck, sinking his fangs into his throat again. Zero shuddered hard, his fragile resolve draining away like fine sand through a sieve. He dug his fingers into the blond curls to pull the noble away – and found himself supporting Aido's head instead, cradling it to his neck, his own head tilting back to lean against the closet, eyes closed and lips parted in sheer pleasure.

Aido, too, was also skilled at drawing blood, and he used his own lips and tongue expertly, wringing shudders and gasps from Zero, and the silver haired vampire clutched at Aido's shoulders as he slid further down onto the floor. Aido finally stopped drinking, laving at the wounds he had made on that incredibly tempting neck before raising his head. Zero's eyes fluttered open, blinking as he focused on Aido's face before him, and on the blood on his lips. His limbs trembling, Zero reached up slowly and licked off his own blood from Aido's soft lips, making the other vampire' breath hitch in his throat.

Then Aido's arms curled around Zero, pulled him up to a sitting position. "Drink… please" he whispered, arching his own neck in silent invitation. He closed his eyes in ecstasy as Zero leaned forward with a kind of resigned defeat in his eyes and nestled his face at the base of Aido's throat once more.

With his fangs buried in Aido's neck, Zero didn't offer any resistance when he felt hands at the waistband of his jeans, undoing the button and tugging his zip down. He only shifted his hips a little to make it easier for Aido to reach his hand in. Zero groaned again into Aido's neck, exhaling sharply as those smooth, smooth fingers curled around his heated length, gently pulling him free from the confines of his jeans.

Eyes blinking open, his breath coming in short gasps, Zero licked the swiftly healing puncture wounds on the pale neck in front of him before he drew back a little and focused dazedly again on the sheer ecstatic look on Aido's face. The noble was still touching him, stroking him… Blindly, Zero reached for the other vampire's jeans, tugging the button free and unzipping him in turn. Then he pushed the pants down just enough to free Aido and clasp him in his hand.

"Zero…!" Aido groaned out his name, his hand moving even faster now. Zero couldn't help wondering if Aido knew what was going to come next but the young noble seemed happy enough just lavishing attention on his partner's aching arousal. Zero mimicked his actions, making thudding hearts pound faster and faster. The sound of their ragged and laboured breathing seemed overly loud in the room and the scent of their arousal hung thick in the air, mixed with their perspiration.

Zero's eyes blinked open when the blond moved forward and bent over him, his hand still working ceaselessly, the palm of his other hand flat on the side of the closet above Zero's head, supporting his weight. Lips parted eagerly again and tongues mated wildly. Aido finally broke the passionate kiss and dipped his head, his warm eager lips trailing down over Zero's neck and heaving, glistening chest. The blond noble paused to lavish attention on both Zero's hardened nipples before moving towards his stomach. Aido didn't hesitate, kissing and licking a slow but purposeful trail over Zero's flat abdomen, intent upon reaching his goal.

Zero's fingers clamped tight on the blond curls, yanking Aido's head up before he could reach it. The blond looked drunk… dazed… and intoxicatingly appealing, cheeks flushed with desire.

"No" Zero said softly, shaking his head, torn between wanting it and knowing that he couldn't let Aido commit himself like this. "Hanabusa - trust me, you're going to hate yourself enough as it is…" And besides, wasn't this mortifying enough for both of them, pleasuring the other like this, even with just their hands?

Aido shook his head vehemently. "I _want_ to, Zero!" he said in a tone that sounded just a little petulant. Zero's lips twitched, despite the smooth uncalloused hand on his arousal driving his thoughts apart. Quickly, he released his own hold on Aido's throbbing length, closing his hand over Aido's, holding him still for a moment so that he could speak more coherently. "No" he said again. "Just this… is enough…"

There was a moment of hushed silence as their hands stilled and they looked at each other. There was still intense desire in those silvery red eyes but understanding there as well. Something knowing, sad and empathising at the same time. Aido didn't really understand it, but his heart reacted, aching softly in return. "All right" he agreed softly.

Zero released his grip on the blond curls and his other hand returned to Aido's body. Still looking into each other's eyes, their hands moved again, gripping, pumping slowly, then faster and harder still, driving each other on, the naked lust on each other's faces feeding and fanning their desire, the ache in their groins building… and building…

Aido's eyes fluttered shut, he tried to keep them open but the sheer deliciousness of Zero's lightly calloused fingers and palm around his fevered aching flesh, the intent gaze from the silver red eyes that looked straight into his damned soul… Aido's body tightened unbearably before release took him - aching, pounding, intense release that made him cry out softly as he erupted helplessly in Zero's strong hand, still pumping, still demanding, taking all his body had to give.

His own hand tightened on Zero's length almost painfully as he worked the other vampire in turn, feeling him gasp and squirm on the floor, his head and shoulders thrust up against the wall and closet. And as the pounding waves of Aido's own ecstasy finally started to ebb, Zero cried out in turn as he reached his own release and climaxed hard in Aido's hand, his body convulsing helplessly. That sight stirred Aido like nothing ever had, seeing the silver haired prefect in the throes of ecstasy, knowing he had brought it on.

Hand finally stilling, Aido collapsed onto Zero, both boys panting hard as flushed and glowing skin gleamed with perspiration of desire and effort. Zero's trembling arms tightened around Aido as they lay there, faces buried in each other's shoulder, eyes closed, feeling the warm puffs of each ragged breath the other took and hearing it slowing down. Silently, they breathed in each other's heated scents, completely overwhelmed with what had just happened

Aido was now shivering uncontrollably. This was crazy… what they had just done was completely crazy. God, he'd just brought a guy to – to sexual release using his hand? He wasn't gay! And it wasn't just any guy, it was Zero Kiriyu! This was totally, unreservedly irrational. As was the unexpected fact that his eyes were now starting to burn as he lay half sprawled on top of Zero. Aido realised he was… crying. This was even crazier, why on earth was he crying? He couldn't be – he shouldn't be! But he was… salty drops were escaping from his eyes, falling onto the smooth naked shoulder beneath him.

A sudden bitter surge of guilt had bloomed in Zero's pounding heart and hurting conscience. Dear God, what had they done? He'd all but made love to someone else, but he belonged to Kaname, he was bonded to the pureblood, how could he have done this? But he had… and he was bonded to Aido as well. It was such a mess.

Probably the only thing that could be considered remotely good from all this was that he hadn't actually made outright love to Aido. That would have been unthinkable. Somehow, he knew it would be Aido's first time if he did… that way, at least…

Zero knew he didn't have a choice in his first time with Kaname. The pureblood hadn't actually forced him outright and it hadn't been a violation… but he hadn't stopped to ask "Would this be all right with you?" either… And something about that had always nagged at Zero. He of all people knew what it was like, compelled into doing something completely against reason and logic… and he didn't want to do that to someone else. Hence, he'd stopped Aido from using his mouth on him. Hence, he hadn't taken it any further.

Despite the bond, despite the fact that Aido had sought him out instead of the other way around, Zero knew the young noble would hate himself even more if he had let it happen. And he was right. Even now, Aido was crying helplessly into his shoulder. Silently, but he was crying. Zero sighed as he loosened one arm to comb gentle fingers through the damp blond curls at his shoulder, while his other arm continued to hug Aido tightly. "Shhh" Zero soothed. "It's OK…"

Aido couldn't believe what was happening, why was he this weak? It was utterly mortifying. _Shameful_. Suddenly pushing up to kneel, Aido thrust Zero away, swiping at his eyes. "Don't touch me!"

Zero's hand hovered for a moment, then fell away. "All right" he said quietly. Quickly, the noble stood up, bracing himself against the wall for a second since his knees felt unaccountably weak, before yanking up his jeans.

"Wait" Zero kicked off his own jeans and stood up. Completely unself-conscious about his own nudity, he stepped over to his closet and opened the door, Aido's eyes involuntarily followed the enticing sight of his toned silhouette. Zero pulled out a clean bath towel and held it out to Aido, not looking at him. "You'd better shower before you go…"

Aido snatched at the towel with one hand, his other clutching the waistband of his jeans before he disappeared inside the adjoining bathroom. Zero waited until he heard the shower running before he went over to his nightstand, pulling tissues to clean up before wrapping his own towel around his waist. He leaned against the wall and looked unseeingly out of the window, his heart and stomach churning even more than before.

It wasn't OK, of course. He'd lied to Aido – this was nothing short of a disaster. But he didn't know what else to say then… Zero's eyes closed tight against the moisture threatening to fall as his heart twisted inside him. He had thought it was impossible to love Kaname. But now he loved someone else as well. Someone who was as completely unexpected as Kaname had been.

_Oh God, Kaname… if you knew what had just happened, you'd hate me, wouldn't you? Wouldn't you?_

- o -

In another part of the world, it was day. And in a certain five star hotel room with the curtains fully drawn, a young pureblood tossed and turned restlessly in the large King sized bed. Kaname was physically and mentally exhausted, having completed three intense and drawn out meetings with different groups of associates as well as a punishing and rigorous session at the hotel gymnasium after that. He'd needed the latter to keep his mind off Zero otherwise he would find himself pining for the silver haired vampire again.

Even so, vague emotions of anguish and guilt filtered through his dreams at one point. They disturbed his slumber and would leave him less than perfectly rested when he finally arose but at that moment, Kaname was too drained to pay them much heed.

-- Chapter End --


	6. Chap 6: On Uncertain Ground

**Author Notes: **The lull after the storm... and someone else finds out too.

-- Chapter Start --

After a while, Zero started. He turned around, searching for the clock on his nightstand. It was almost ten o'clock - Aido had been in the shower for fifteen minutes now, but he could hear the water still running. That was pretty long even for a fastidious playboy…

Zero walked over to the bathroom door and knocked hesitantly. "Hanabusa? You done? I need a shower too, you know…"

There was no reply coming from inside - perhaps Aido hadn't heard him over the sound of the falling water? Zero opened the door a crack and peeped in. The shower curtain was pulled right across the shower area so he stepped into the bathroom and peeped around it. When he saw Aido, Zero sighed and pulled the curtain open. The blond noble was kneeling on the tiled shower floor as if in penance, his head bowed and his hands clenched in his lap, oblivious to the water falling on him. Zero's heart constricted again even as he reached in and twisted the tap, shutting off the water. Aido was crying and had been crying for the past ten minutes but in the sudden silence, his soft sobs were finally audible.

"Come on" Zero said quietly as he dragged the towel off the rack, his other hand grasping Aido's wet arm to pull him upright. Wet, blond hair plastered flat to his head, naked and pale, the noble looked vulnerably young as he stood there, shivering slightly.

Zero sighed resignedly as he started towelling off Aido, deliberately not looking at anywhere else other than the smooth toned chest in front of him, even though that in itself was an attraction. Aido was slim. Most vampires seemed to be – Zero definitely hadn't seen any overweight or paunchy nobles amongst the Night Class elite but Aido's frame showed that his affinity for books and leisure activities far outweighed his participation in more strenuous activities. Kaname had always seemed very lean to Zero, and leaner still than Aido but overall, the pureblood's chest seemed broader, more defined. In comparison, Aido's contours were boyishly slim.

Wrapping the damp towel around Aido's hips, Zero pushed him out of the bathroom and steered him towards the bed. "Here, sit down" he said. Aido sank down obediently, hunching over and wrapping his arms around himself. His tears were still falling and he was rocking back and forth slowly as if needing to be comforted. Zero shook his head but he couldn't stop himself from sitting down beside the other vampire and placing an arm around the shaking shoulders. Aido's skin was cool from the water but Zero's was warm… inviting… the young noble shuddered softly then turned and burrowed into that welcoming warmth, burying his face in Zero's shoulder as he cried his heart out.

Zero swallowed. His arms tightened around Aido but he didn't say anything as the noble's misery echoed in his neck, and in his heart. Hot tears ran down Aido's cheeks and onto Zero's chest. It seemed to take forever before he stopped crying, and Zero wondered if the tears were somehow also cleansing away past hurts that Aido had been carrying around with him.

A few minutes of strangely peaceful silence followed, broken only by the occasional and somewhat adorable hiccoughing sounds coming from Aido. Then he yawned sleepily against Zero's warm shoulder. The ex-human's embrace felt surprisingly good and combined with his scent, served to make Aido feel warm… comforted… and at peace. Physically and emotionally exhausted, his swollen eyelids drifted shut.

Zero felt the young noble's body grow slack against his. Quietly, he lifted their legs onto the bed and slid down, supporting Aido's weight as he lay back on his pillow. Instinctively, Aido curled into him again, face nuzzling into his bare chest. Zero sighed as his fingers combed through the damp tangled curls again. Despite the events of the past hour, the young noble could still sleep and soundly at that. An unwilling smile tugged at Zero's lips - he wished _he_ could fall asleep that easily…

After a few minutes, Zero was sure that Aido was now deeply asleep and he carefully slid out from the bed, letting the blond head rest on his pillow. The strange restlessness that had plagued Zero earlier was gone now and he took a second shower, washing away the evidence of their earlier ardour. He toweled off briskly then wrapped the towel around his waist before walking over to his closet. Even as he pulled on a clean T-shirt and shorts, Zero's eyes were still drawn to Aido again.

The noble looked young and innocent, with his golden curls spread around his head and his peacefully sleeping face free from his customary arrogance and cockiness. Zero moved closer to the bed, irresistibly drawn to the sight. Why was he feeling so protective of Aido now, when he could not stand him just a few days ago? Why was he feeling so tender towards him now, when the noble had always shown his hearty dislike of him?

It was so strange but Zero could not conjure up any feelings of anger or dislike towards Aido now. He slipped into the bed again, pulling up the covers over both of them before resting an arm around Aido's naked waist. Wearily, he closed his eyes, not wanting to dwell on the fact that he was actually lying next to someone who wasn't… Kaname.

It was a couple of hours later when Aido woke up. His eyes blinked open sleepily then snapped fully open. He wasn't in his room… this room was a lot smaller. He was disoriented at first because the pillow and the sheets - heck, _everything_ smelled of Zero. Not that that wasn't _good_ but - then the events of the past few hours played in his mind, making Aido flush hot and cold. Oh God. No. Had they really kissed and touched each other like that? Had they really… really… Aido's face burned even hotter. Had they actually… actually…

Wait - someone was lying spooned around him. Someone's arm was wrapped around his waist. Zero… fast asleep. Aido lifted his head off the pillow and turned around cautiously. Moonlight filtered in through the partially drawn curtains and Aido's breath caught despite himself. Zero really _was_ beautiful. Thick eyelashes fanning his pale cheeks, full lips parted softly… Aido felt an intense longing to kiss him again… but this time, he resisted, though not without difficulty.

Quietly, he got out of bed. The damp towel slipped off his hips and Aido hung it neatly on the back of Zero's desk chair before getting into his clothes. He would have to take another shower when he got back to his room, since Zero's scent was clinging to his skin now. Frowning, Aido glanced at his wristwatch. That's right… he had skipped classes tonight. He finished dressing quickly – Night Class lessons would be over fifteen minutes and Aido wanted to get back and wash before any of the nobles returned to the Moon Dorms, especially his roommate and cousin, Akatsuki Kain.

- o -

Aido made it back safely to the Moon Dorms without encountering anyone from Night or Day Class. He peeked into his room and sighed in relief to find it empty. In the adjoining and more luxuriously appointed bathroom, Aido stripped and pushed his T-shirt and jeans deep into the laundry hamper he shared with Akatsuki before shampooing his hair and showering for the third time that night. Unexpectedly, Aido's lips quirked despite his current predicament - Kaname and Zero must have washed very regularly too, at the beginning of their relationship… before Kaname finally decided to let the few of them know about his bond with Zero.

Aido's heart turned heavy and he groaned. He worshipped the ground Kaname walked on, he really did but now… he was strangely jealous. And the sheer irony of it was that he was as jealous of Kaname as he'd always been of Zero. Yes, purebloods held a very special draw for vampires. Even a vampire who was straight would be hard pressed to ignore the compelling attraction of a pureblood of the same gender, and Aido was no different. But now… Kaname… Zero…

Still feeling depressed and confused, Aido heaved a dejected sigh as he dressed in clean clothes and flopped down onto his bed. Two seconds later, he got up and went over to the small cabinet that stood near the door for his blood tablets. Halfway there, he realised he didn't need them because he'd already drunk enough from Zero. Aido uttered a groan of frustration as he backtracked and flopped back onto the bed again, staring at the ceiling. He didn't want to think about what had happened with Zero earlier but they had been playing repeatedly in his mind since… since… well, since they happened.

God, if there was something that no one must ever, _ever_ find out, this was it. Apart from the fact that he would definitely be killed by Kaname, Aido couldn't imagine anyone knowing what he'd done. He'd probably have to kill himself then. At this moment, Aido felt like he couldn't even face the thought of seeing Zero again… even if the mere thought of the moody silver haired vampire suddenly made him long for the very same thing.

That overwhelming urge to look for Zero, to be near him, to see, touch and kiss him… then what had happened after that. Aido's eyes closed and he groaned again in mingled desire and mortification, jamming the heels of his palms hard against his closed lids. He was embarrassed that he'd touched Zero intimately, and that Zero had touched him just as intimately. He was embarrassed at the fact they'd brought each other to blinding, incredible, satisfying release. But what took the cake was the unavoidable fact that he'd badly wanted to please Zero and to pleasure him… and he would have too, if the silver haired vampire hadn't stopped him right then. Thank God he had - Aido couldn't believe he'd actually wanted to adore Zero Kiriyu – a guy he heartily disliked - _that_ way, using his mouth. He must be mad. They both had to be, to explain what had just happened.

Dear God, what would Zero think of him, making such – advances – to him like that? Kissing him was mortifying enough but hungrily touching that toned chest – Aido moaned miserably into his hands even as desire stirred again in him – unbuttoning his jeans and actually clasping him in his hand – the moan turned into a strangled groan. Yes, Zero was aroused too but the one who'd actually started it all… was Aido. Himself. And he couldn't believe that he'd actually used _his_ _hand _to pleasure another guy. And he'd wanted to do even more… God help him if remembering that act not only didn't gross him out, but made him suddenly ache to do it again, and again… Aido got hard just remembering how Zero had looked then, writhing helplessly in sensual bliss on the floor, completely undone by _his_ hand.

He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear the footsteps approaching his room. Aido started, snatching his hands away from his face as the door opened suddenly. Kain strode into the room and dropped his books onto his desk before raising an eyebrow at his younger cousin. "That was some washroom break you took, Hanabusa… you missed all the lessons. Where were you?"

Aido turned away, aware that his face was still burning. Quickly, he buried his face in his pillow. "Not well" he mumbled, then froze a moment later as he felt the mattress under him shift. Kain had crossed over to sit on his bed. "Why, is something wrong?" he asked, his deep voice softer, more concerned. Inwardly, Aido cursed. Kain was older and the more matured of the two. He'd always looked out for Aido, even when they were children. It was second nature to him by now but Aido suddenly wished he wouldn't…

"It's nothing, go away" he muttered tersely into his pillow. After a few seconds, in which Aido could practically _feel_ Kain's frowning surprise, the older vampire shrugged and got off the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Aido waited until he heard the door close before rolling over onto his back again, staring blankly at the ceiling. Yes, he wanted to see Zero again, how insane was that? And worse, he couldn't seem to stop thinking about him, and about what they'd done…

Half a minute later, the bathroom door jerked open and Kain stood there, shirtless and holding up Aido's used T-shirt and jeans which he'd pulled out from the bottom of the laundry hamper. "Hanabusa… why do your clothes smell of Kiriyu?" he asked point blank.

Kain couldn't bring himself to say that Aido's jeans actually also smelled of something _else_, that was just as surprising as the ex-human's scent. It wasn't the first time he'd smelled this particular scent of Aido's – they had practically grown up together and both were hot blooded males after all – bathroom accidents were sure to have happened and even they hadn't, the scent lingering in the air was a dead giveaway. But for his extremely fastidious cousin to get that particular substance on his own jeans… and for the clothes to be smelling of Kiriyu at the same time…

Kain didn't want to pry - heck, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to _know_ but – but – his thoughts broke off. It looked like he didn't have to ask, after all. Aido's blue eyes were wide, horrified and guilty as sin as they stared back at him, his face somehow managing to look both pale and flushed at the same time. Kain's eyes closed briefly. "What happened just now, Hanabusa?" he demanded, his tone disbelieving. Was his cousin with Kiriyu earlier? Hadn't he always hated that ex-human? What the hell was going on here?

Aido uttered a soft miserable moan and turned away. "Leave me alone" he pleaded.

But Kain tossed the clothes back into the hamper and stepped out of the bathroom, advancing towards his bed. Aido heard him and swung around, suddenly looking terrified.

"What happened, Hanabusa?" asked Kain softly. "Tell me"

Aido shook his head but Kain ignored it, sitting on the edge of the bed again. He sighed. "Tell me, Hanabusa. I don't want to get in trouble again not knowing what you did…" His eyes widened in alarm as Aido shuddered and gave a small sob. "I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear it!" he blurted out.

"What was an accident?" asked Kain calmly, with the patience borne of many years of experience where Aido and accidents were concerned, particularly if they were related. The taller vampire couldn't deny that his heart rate was starting to increase though - Aido had never seemed this freaked out before.

Aido sighed despondently. "Biting Zero"

Kain's mouth fell open as he stared at Aido. "Zero? Zero _Kiriyu_? Why on earth would you bite Kiriyu?" He looked rather nonplussed at the very idea, knowing how acutely his cousin hated the ex-human. Not only that, the ex-human was also Kaname's blood bond, wasn't he? Then a frown appeared. "Were you fighting with him over Kaname again?" Well, _that_ would explain the biting bit but not the interesting scent on Aido's jeans.

"I bit him because – because it hurt… and I was… angry… and hungry…" mumbled Aido, staring fixedly at his bed covers now.

Kain sighed - this was getting nowhere. "Why did it hurt, Hanabusa? And why were you hungry?" he asked slowly and clearly, as if questioning a child. "Were you injured?" Quickly, he looked Aido over but couldn't see any injuries on him nor smell his blood. His cousin smelled fresh from the shower. "Did you forget to take your tablets earlier?" And what did all these have to do with that – scent?

The blond head drooped even lower and Aido shuddered. "Kaname called me on Saturday. His trip was delayed and he knew Zero hadn't fed from him in a while so he – he asked me to… help…"

Kain was staring intently at him. "You mean Kaname asked you to give your blood to Kiriyu?" he asked, not bothering to mince his words, wanting to get the facts straight. A single and miserable nod was his only answer. Kain sighed. "OK, so you weren't fighting Kiriyu, you were just feeding him. But you bit him because it – hurt –" Kain broke off.

Aido lifted his head in the total silence that followed. Kain was staring at him completely horror struck, his eyes wide. "You bit him? It was then that you _bit_ him? Bit Kiriyu?!"

Aido nodded miserably again. "It was an accident! I know, I acted without thinking… _again_… but it hurt so bad, and he took so much, I - I was hungry, and – and…"

"And you bit Kiriyu…" repeated Kain heavily, dragging a weary hand around the back of his neck. Aido had gotten into scrapes before, more often than not dragging him into it as well. But this topped it all. Even his attempt to seduce the only daughter of a visiting noble family which ended with him caught in her bedroom literally with his pants down couldn't even begin to compare to this.

Blood bonded with an ex-human was bad enough. But for that person to be Kaname's lover…!

Aido stared down at his bed again and Kain looked at him as his brain ticked furiously but going nowhere. After a few moments, he spoke again "OK, so you bit him last week, right? On Saturday night?" He recalled something else and sighed again. "So _that's_ why you were acting so strange around Kiriyu these past couple of days…"

Aido seemed to realise he wasn't expected to answer this and kept silent as Kain digested this fact. Then he took a deep breath before asking his next question. "So, what happened just now, Hanabusa? Did you go see Kiriyu again?"

And Aido buried his face in his hands, face flushed hot as he finally admitted what had happened earlier, volunteering just enough information to allow Kain to make the connections, and mumbling rather intelligibly the whole time.

After Kain had digested the news – to his credit – in his usual stoic silence, he pressed his fingers firmly onto his closed eyelids. "This _has_ to stop, Hanabusa. You can't go around scre – messing with Kiriyu like this" Aido didn't say anything and Kain grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hanabusa" he said quietly, waiting until the younger vampire looked up.

"Kiriyu belongs to Kaname. You _have_ to stop this, no matter what." He ached for his cousin but he knew what he said was right. Kaname had first claim on Kiriyu. There was no question at all about how Kaname would react if he got to know about this, and Kain didn't want his young cousin killed.

Aido shook his head slowly, still looking utterly miserable. "I don't know how…" he whispered. Kain smiled wryly. "You're the genius here, Hanabusa" Then, when the other blond still didn't say anything, Kain exhaled sharply and voiced it out.

"Charms."

- o -

Zero's cell phone rang early the next morning and he turned over, still half asleep. He grabbed it from his nightstand and peered at the name flashing on the screen. Kaname…

_Kaname_. Oh no… Zero could smell Aido's scent on the pillow and sheets and his heart suddenly started slamming in his chest as memories of last night came flooding back to him. Aido wasn't in his bed or his room anymore but he'd been here last night. Zero stared as if transfixed at the lit screen on his phone. He should answer it… but he couldn't… not now. Not with dread filling his stomach and guilt clutching at his heart.

The ringing finally stopped and Zero fell back onto his pillow with a groan. Three seconds later, his phone started ringing again. He didn't answer it either. It was followed by a short message. Kaname had simply typed "Call me ASAP."

But Zero didn't return the call. He couldn't. Not even after ten missed calls and as many messages.

- o -

Later that evening, during class changeover, Aido's gaze involuntarily looked for Zero as the vampire nobles walked out of the Moon Dorm gates. The tall silver haired prefect was standing at his usual place, his frown firmly in place.

Slowly, Aido walked over to him as if mesmerised, ignoring the alarmed look from Kain as his cousin kept pace beside him as well as the group of girls screaming out "Idol-sempai!"

Then Zero looked up, his whole body tensing suddenly, his eyes narrowing. It wasn't really obvious but Kain saw it anyway, since he now knew what had happened. It still struck him as rather strange, what Aido and Kiriyu had done last night but then again… it looked like this was what blood bonds did to vampires...

Surprisingly, Zero stood his ground, waiting for Aido to approach him. His face a frozen mask, the ex-human merely passed the noble a folded note then turned away, deliberately ignoring the wistful, pleading look on Aido's face.

- o -

Two hours later, Aido excused himself from class again. Nodding at Kain's quietly encouraging look and ignoring the teacher's disapproving one, the young noble again made his way past the washrooms, past the other empty classrooms and down towards the lake. Zero was already waiting for him there.

"Aido" The silver haired prefect's face was grim and unsmiling as he looked directly at the young noble, and Aido's heart sank. Even though he knew this was wrong, even though he'd agreed with Kain last night that this had to stop and soon... he still couldn't stop his heart from hurting. Just the mere thought he could never touch Zero, kiss or even _look_ at him the way he wanted to made Aido feel miserable and wretched all over again.

"Aido, we have to stop this. Now. Before something else happens. Before Kaname comes back." _My life is already this screwed up, please don't make it any worse…_

Aido swallowed then nodded. "I know" he murmured, making Zero stare at him suspiciously, wondering at this suddenly docile side of the blond noble. "We have to forget last night ever happened."

Aido started to nod, then shook his head suddenly, making Zero frown again. "No, what?" he asked testily. The wide blue eyes filled with tears again. "I can't forget, Zero!" he said. "I've tried but I can't forget… and I-I want to kiss you again" He took a step forward as he spoke and Zero's silvery amethyst eyes widened. "No!" he said sharply, taking a step backwards. "I don't want you to kiss me, Hanabusa!"

Aido's eyes widened in pain. The thought that Zero might be saying this just to deter him never occurred to him at all. Then a welcoming surge of anger set in, salvaging his pride. "How can you say that, Zero?" he demanded, hands clenched into fists at his side as he took another step forward.

"How can you say you don't want me to kiss you?" Aido asked. "You kissed me last night, and you liked it. I know you did!" he insisted. Zero stared at him, his heart pounding. Yes, he'd liked it. He'd liked it _a lot_. But that still didn't make it _right_.

Aido's breathing was becoming increasingly ragged. "You touched my chest last night, Zero, and you liked that as well!" he taunted, feeling dark triumph surging through him at the guilty flush colouring the other vampire's face now. Zero started to shake his head, found that he couldn't and stopped.

Aido took a third step froward. "You touched me _there_ last night, Zero, you held me in your _hand_… don't tell me you didn't like _that!_" he bit out between tightly clenched teeth. Zero groaned. "Damnit, Hanabusa. I - I _didn't_ like that, OK? OK?!"

Aido shook his head vehemently. "You're lying, Zero!" he shouted. "You loved it, I know you did!"

Yes, Zero was lying but he didn't know what else to do. And Aido was still standing so close to him… Zero said the only thing he could think of at that moment. "Hanabusa, you're not _Kaname_, OK? You could never measure up to him! Never!"

Aido blanched then inhaled sharply, pain blossoming in his heart. He knew now what Zero was trying to do – he could feel that through the echo of anguish in their bond. But all the same, it hurt. It really, really hurt. Did Zero think this was just a game to him? Aido loved Kaname, he worshipped him. Realistically, he knew he could never even come close to even thinking of besting the pureblood. And he didn't want to, because he loved Kaname – he really did. But it _hurt_ because he wanted Zero to love him too.

"I - I'm not trying to measure up to Kaname-sama... Zero, how can you even say that?" Aido demanded, his face pale and set. _How can you even think that? _

But Zero didn't give in – he had to impress upon Aido how serious and – and… futile… this was. What if Kaname found out? Zero knew how possessive the pureblood could be. And he didn't want Aido to get hurt by Kaname. Even if his life was spared, just the pureblood's anger would crush Aido mentally – Zero knew how much he adored Kaname.

"Then why are you doing this, Hanabusa?" Zero forced himself to ask.

"Because – because…" Aido's tone faltered. "Because I want you, Zero."

"No."

"Yes!" Aido insisted, almost in tears now. "So help me God, yes…" he added but this time in a whisper. His hand went up to his neck as he spoke but Zero was faster now and caught his hand, holding it in a vice-like grip.

"NO, Hanabusa. If we share anymore blood, the others will be able to smell it on us!"

Aido paused as if the thought had never occurred to him and Zero seized the opportunity. "Hanabusa… by doing this, you will be hurting Kaname. Do you want that?"

Aido froze in surprise and Zero held his gaze, speaking quietly and earnestly. "I don't want to hurt Kaname. I never wanted to be bonded to him in the first place, but I am now, and I - I don't want to hurt him, Hanabusa." Zero's voice quivered as he spoke. Did any of them know how much he actually cared for Kaname? Did Kaname himself know?

The young noble closed his eyes as he exhaled. The he turned to face the lake, his hand falling from his neck. Zero released it without comment. After a long moment, Aido finally turned to face him. "I don't want to hurt Kaname, either" he said quietly, and he meant it.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief. They stood there quietly for a long moment, then he asked "So… do you have any ideas on how we can break this bond between us?"

Aido pursed his lips as he shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and swung towards the lake, frowning and deep in thought. "Well" he began thoughtfully. "Akatsuki suggested charms, he thought - "

Zero's eyes widened in horror. _Akatsuki?_ Akatsuki Kain? "Hanabusa…" he said faintly. "You _told_ Kain about - about… _us_?"

"Well yeah, I had to – he found out. Last night..."

"Oh, geez… !" _Crap._ Zero was blushing furiously now. "How much did you tell him?" _Damnit! _

Aido's blue eyes were surprisingly guileless even as he enjoyed the sight of Zero's face flushed pink. "Everything"

Zero closed his eyes as he cursed softly, wondering if he would ever be able to look Kain Akatsuki in the eye again after this.

Probably not.

-- Chapter End --


	7. Chap 7: Rectifying Our Mistake

**Author Notes: **Kaname returns and Aido's heart burns...

This is the longest chapter so far in If Only. By the way, if any of the bits about vampire charms and Moon Dorm library seem familiar to you, it's because I'm still in awe of and inspired by Blackened Wing's absolutely fantastic Blood Moon story :D But my knowledge of charms is still remarkably scanty...

**A/N:** Edited the beginning a little, as the original version started rather abruptly. Thanks to **AgateLinks **for pointing this out :D

-- Chapter Start --

Zero closed the door of his dorm room and took out his cell phone. His heart sank again when he saw the numerous missed calls and messages, all of them from Kaname. Well, of _course _they were from Kaname... who else would bother to call him? Who else would even... care... that much? Zero sighed as he selected Kaname's name and thumbed the 'Call' button - he'd put this off long enough.

Kaname answered almost instantly, almost as if he'd been waiting for the call. "Hello? Zero?"

"Kaname"

"Zero, what's going on? Why didn't you return my calls? Or my messages?"

"I'm sorry, I – I just…" Zero closed his eyes as he lowered himself onto his bed. _I'm guilty, Kaname. I'm a sad, guilty, screwed up…_

"Zero? Is anything wrong? Are you all right?"

The low voice had softened now and warm concern shaded it, making Zero's heart ache again. He didn't deserve that concern. And he didn't love Kaname, he didn't _want_ to love him but it was now too late. His accidental bond with Aido had made Zero realised that somehow, along the way, he had fallen for the pureblood and fallen hard. He didn't love Kaname _because_ he was a pureblood, he loved Kaname _despite_ him being a pureblood. Zero could deny it all he want, he could lie to himself that it was just the lure of the blood bond between them, he could pretend it was Kaname's dynamic, compelling personality, or his perfect looks, or his expert lovemaking, or even his tantalising, intoxicating blood, but in the end, it was no use. He loved Kaname. Pure and simple.

"I'm OK, Kaname, stop worrying…"

"Don't worry? How can I not when you took your damn sweet time to return my calls?" demanded Kaname. _How could I not worry when I could feel your uneasiness through our bond?_ _Tell me how, Zero..._

At that moment, Zero could just picture the pureblood standing there, hand on hip and his lips twitched despite himself. "I was busy… but I'm fine, and I'll see you Friday night, OK?" Zero kept his voice even.

"Don't give me that – _what_?" The last word was snapped out and Zero heard someone in the background quickly voicing out an apology for disturbing Kuran-sama's phone call. There was a brief hesitation, then the pureblood's voice was heard answering the other person, his clipped tones fully indicating his displeasure at being interrupted. After a few seconds, Kaname spoke quietly into the phone. "Zero... I have to go now, but does this have anything to do with Ai-"

"I'll tell you when you return, OK, Kaname?" Zero spoke quickly, cutting him off. There was another pause, as if Kaname was trying to decide whether or not he should pursue this matter, then he sighed. "All right. Friday then, I should be at the apartment by midnight"

"I'll be there" Zero promised.

Another pause.

"Zero..." There was a surprising note of uncertainty in Kaname voice now and a soft smile touched the ex-human's lips as he heard it.

"I miss you, too, Kaname" Zero said.

A third pause now before a wry chuckle sounded over the line. This time, Zero could picture the small smile that would be gracing Kaname's sculptured lips. But all the pureblood said was "I'm glad you do"

- o –

Aido yawned behind his hand. He, Kain and Zero had been in the Moon Dorm's extensive library for hours now. It was already half past seven in the morning. Thursday morning, to be exact... A rather large section of the bookshelf marked 'Vampire Charms' was empty. The three of them had already gone through a tall stack of thick books, made countless notes and references, and had about eight more books to go through.

Kain was sitting beside Aido at the end table in a corner of the library and the taller vampire had closed his aching eyes as he leaned back in his hair, with his arms folded across his chest and his chin resting on his chest. Aido glanced at him sideways. He knew his cousin had felt rather uncomfortable in Zero's presence at first - after all, they'd hardly spoken to one another. But Zero had carefully ignored the taller vampire and Kain had finally relaxed sufficiently to even offer his comments as they poured over the books together.

Aido's glance flicked towards the silver haired vampire sitting in front of him, and felt a twinge in his heart. Some of the Night Class students who were in the library had given Zero funny looks since Kaname wasn't with him now, and had given Aido and Kain even funnier looks upon seeing them all seated together at the same table, and even talking to each other. Aido had ignored them but it hadn't escaped his notice that Zero had shifted in his chair, turning his back on the whole library to face the bookshelves a little more, even propping his head in his hand. The silver haired vampire hadn't said anything then Aido's heart still ached. Why was it that he'd never noticed how - alone - Zero had been all this time?

Impulsively, Aido reached for Zero's other hand that was resting on the table, loosely holding a pencil. He froze when Zero caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and looked up.

_What? _Zero's expression and raised eyebrows seemed to say. Aido caught the wary look in the silvery amethyst eyes and he bit his lip and shook his head, retracting his hand. He was tired, he was sleepy, and he was being affected by the bond between them again, because there was that sudden and intense… _longing_… to comfort Zero. To touch him, kiss him, hold him, even _pleasure_ him.

Aido gave a heartfelt sigh and closed his eyes, tipping his head back. God, he was so _tired_… But strangely enough, despite that forbidden draw between them, he and Zero had actually communicated pretty well together… even if it was mostly a discussion about the various charms they'd come across in the books. Zero was quite knowledgeable, not so much about vampire charms as he was about hunter ones, but Aido felt like he was actually conversing pretty intelligently with him – _hell_, he probably couldn't even say as much with some of his own fellow Night Class students.

Aido was actually more than a bit surprised to find that if he looked past the initial and hearty 'I hate your guts' thing they had going on before, and the blood bond thing they had now... it felt like he and Zero could actually, surprisingly, be something closer than fellow vampires, something closer than acquaintances... perhaps almost even... friends.

Something touched his hand and he jerked his head forward, eyes snapping open. It was Zero's hand, resting on his. "Enough for now, Hanabusa. You and Kain go back and get some sleep, OK? I'll continue here" Zero said quietly, a small half smile tilting one side of his lips up at Aido's astonishment. As if on cue, Kain's eyes blinked open and he glanced at his wristwatch. "We all have to leave, the library's closing now" he remarked, nodding at the librarian advancing towards them now.

"All right, that's enough" she said sternly. "I need my sleep and you all too!" She threw a brief glance at Zero as she said this, responded with a disdainful sniff at Aido as he tried one of his charming smiles on her and ignored Kain altogether. They were now the only ones in the library and Aido checked out three of the remaining eight books which had promising content regarding suppressing charms, Kain checked out two under his name and Zero took the remaining three.

"Let's meet here again tonight, OK?" suggested Zero quietly once they were in the deserted corridor outside the library. Kain hesitated. "We have classes -" he broke off, noticing the sudden and intense gaze Aido was directing at Zero now, who had also noticed judging from the way his ears were starting to turn pink. Kain sighed. "Looks like classes will have to wait" he muttered to himself. It was a damn lucky thing Kaname was still away but Ichijo was around and he was sure to have noticed both cousins' absences.

Zero forced himself to look away from the ardent expression on the younger noble's face as he gave Kain a careful nod. "Thank you" he murmured. He knew the noble was probably used to exerting himself on Aido's behalf but it concerned him this time, and he _was_ grateful to Kain. Even if the embarrassment of knowing that the noble was also privy to what he and Aido had done that night still continued to niggle at him.

Kain nodded briefly in return. "Take care" he said. Zero nodded once then turned around, deliberately ignoring Aido, even though he didn't want to.

"Zero!" The silver haired vampire stopped but didn't turn around. "I'll see you here tonight, Hanabusa. Nine o'clock, OK?" He started to walk again but Aido grabbed his arm and swung him around. The heavy books slipped from Zero's hand and thudded to the ground but he didn't spare them a glance. Aido was standing in front of him, blue eyes wide and earnest, if a little bloodshot from reading all night. "Zero…" he said again, his voice a little breathless.

Zero sighed inwardly. "Get some sleep, Hanabusa" he muttered, hoping Aido still remembered that Kain was standing just two feet away with an 'Uh oh' look on his handsome face. Zero flicked him a glance and Kain saw the mute plea for help in his eyes. Striding forward, he grabbed hold of his errant cousin's arm. "This is a _public_ corridor, Hanabusa!" he hissed in Aido's ear. "Let's go. Now." Without waiting for an answer, he dragged the younger vampire off with him.

Zero looked at them before crouching down to pick up the fallen books._ OK, perhaps it was a good thing Kain knew, after all…_

- o -

When Zero walked into the library at ten minutes past nine that night, the two cousins were already sitting at the same end table. His eyebrows lifted. Wow... Well, it was good to know they had something in common now…

"Hey…"

Kain looked up but Aido had noticed Zero the moment he stepped into the library and the young noble swallowed. Zero looked fresh from the shower, silver hair still damp and brushed back carelessly, dressed in a clean T-shirt and jeans, metal ear piercings glinting under the lights. Aido recognised the scent of his soap straightaway, because he'd used it as well the other night, after they'd…

_Damn._ Just thinking of that night made Aido grow hard. He shifted a little in his chair and Kain glanced at him. The older vampire had deliberately chosen to sit beside his cousin again, ensuring that Zero would have to choose one of the two remaining chairs opposite them, since each table only seated four persons.

This time, Zero took the seat opposite Kain, having caught sight of the flash of desire in the wide blue eyes staring at him. Zero pretended his body wasn't reacting to that at all as he sat down, then shot Aido a warning look. The young noble blinked, then quickly looked down at his book. Zero glanced at Kain – he was also looking down at his book but the tense set of his broad shoulders shouted the fact that he'd noticed the brief and heated exchange between his cousin and… Kaname's lover. And that he wasn't at all comfortable with it.

As the three of them continued flipping through the books and comparing notes, Zero found himself impressed with Aido's quicksilver mind. The young noble was obviously intelligent but he'd already known that. It was quite the first time though, that he'd actually seen Aido in action, so to speak. It was actually quite… amazing seeing Aido do his research. He flipped through books, swiftly and seemingly at random but could always find what he was looking for. He could even remember which book contained what information, even though they'd looked through dozens by now. Aido's note taking was also swift, effortlessly summarising the content and putting related points together at the same time.

When they left the library four hours later, Aido had made neat and concise summaries on the two charms they had finally narrowed down from the list of available ones. One was to suppress the actual bond, and the other to suppress scents. Zero had to admit he was interested in both, since he wasn't sure if his blood still carried the scent of the young noble's blood. After all, Kaname wouldn't expect him to take Aido's blood again after last Saturday.

Kain nodded as Zero voiced this out. "Yes, it could take a few days for the scent to disappear completely and if Kaname takes from you when he returns –" he broke off as Zero's ears turned pink again and Aido looked away. An awkward silence descended for at least ten seconds, then Aido made an impatient noise. "Look, let's just test this out, OK?" he asked. Zero's eyebrows shot up. "How?" he asked.

"Well, everyone else is at class, right? We can go to our room. Come on…" he pulled at Zero's hand to get him to start walking, and Kain swung into step as well. It was a few moments before Zero actually realised his hand was still in Aido's smooth one. Quickly, he pulled away. "Uh… sorry" muttered Aido, his hand tingling from Zero's touch and fully aware of the very deep and calming breath Kain inhaled as he looked straight ahead of him.

Once the three of them had crowded into the cousins' room, Aido dropped the notes onto his study table as Kain closed and locked the door. Zero glanced around - the room was much bigger than his, and nicely appointed too – good furniture, comfortable beds and yes, there was a hint of lavender emanating from the further bed which he suspected could only be Aido's. Zero turned around, finding the wide blue eyes fixed on him again, this time on his chest. "Well, how do you intend to check if my blood still has your… uhm, scent?" Zero asked finally.

Aido blinked, looking mildly surprised to hear the question. "Why, Kain, of course - he knows the scent of my blood" he said, as if that should have been pretty obvious to anyone. While it was obvious that two vampire cousins growing up together _would _be very familiar with the scent of each other's blood, both Zero's and Kain's mouth fell open simultaneously. "Kain's going to _bite_ me?" asked Zero, aghast. "No _way_!" confirmed Kain vehemently, for once on Zero's side and against his cousin, no less.

Aido sighed irritably. "Look, Akatsuki, you don't have to actually _bite_ him, you just need to taste a drop of his blood to see if you can sense mine in it" he elaborated with somewhat exegerated patience. Then his gaze flicked to Zero's. "Just prick a finger, OK?" he spoke tersely, trying to hide the fact that he actually wanted to taste it again himself...

Zero's lips tightened at the implied order then he shrugged – what the hell, it was only a drop of blood, right? Bringing his right hand up to his lips, he pushed the tip of his index finger against one of his slightly lengthened fangs. A drop of bright red blood welled up, then another and Aido swallowed, his eyes taking on a faint reddish glow. "Akatsuki…" he prompted his cousin, his voice a little huskier than usual, his gaze already locked onto the incredibly tempting drops of blood on Zero's lean finger.

Feeling unaccountably like flushing again, Zero held out his right hand towards Kain, who stepped forward and grasped his wrist. Both vampires avoided looking at each other as Kain pulled Zero's finger up to his mouth and licked off the drops of blood, careful not to impart any sensation other than getting the blood onto his tongue. He let go of Zero's wrist and licked his lips experimentally.

"Well?" demanded Aido after a moment. Kain shook his head, his face grave. "It's still there" he said briefly.

_Crap._ Zero closed his eyes. Then he looked at Aido. The young noble looked rather crestfallen for a moment, then he brightened up again. "It's OK, we just need to perform the charm for suppressing scents then…"

Zero looked sceptical. "Will this work?" he asked, frowning. Aido had grabbed his notes again and was leafing through them so Kain answered on his behalf. "It should" he said quietly.

Aido's eyes raced through the long and rather complicated instructions again then he looked at Zero, his eyes glowing now with excitement. Despite being a genius at Math and Science, the somewhat… artistic… form of performing charms held its own appeal – it wasn't facts and figures, you needed to use different skills to cast a charm right. More often than not, success was elusive and that in itself presented a challenge to the young noble.

"Sit down" he told Zero, indicating his own bed. "I'll need your wristwatch and I'll use mine as well, to hold the charm…"

And an hour and a half later, it was done. A drop of each other's blood had been placed on the underside of each of their wristwatches, the words had been chanted and the charm was sealed and activated. Zero wasn't too sure if it would work with Kaname, with whom he was actually blood bonded to, but this was the best they could do for now. It wasn't as if he could stop the pureblood from tasting his blood in return, especially when Zero was drinking from him. He was still sitting on Aido's bed, strapping on his watch and Kain's lips tightened as he saw the way his cousin was eyeing the ex-human again. Quickly, he cleared his throat. "OK, so what about the suppressing charm?" he asked, more to get Aido's attention than anything else.

Kain wasn't the only one who'd noticed Aido's wandering attention – Zero quickly slid off the bed now. Aido blinked. "Eh? Oh, we can't do that now, I'll need to source for the right ingredients first…"

The young noble forced himself to look at the ingredient list for the charm in his notes. "They shouldn't be too difficult to find, our kitchens have an herb garden at the back, you know, we could even do it tomorrow night..." mused Aido. He drifted off. This would mean he would finally be free of the compulsive urge to stare and moon after Zero all the time... which was good, right? Suddenly, he wasn't too sure.

"I – I can't" Zero said, and both cousins glanced at him, surprised. "Kaname's returning tomorrow night, remember? I'm meeting him at his apartment" he said, his tone a little awkward, choosing to look at Kain instead of Aido. Kain nodded and Zero only looked at Aido when the papers slipped out of the blond's suddenly nerveless fingers. "Kaname-sama…" he murmured as he bent down automatically to retrieve his fallen notes.

Zero bent down as well and silvery amethyst eyes clashed with blue. "I'm sorry, Hanabusa" he said quietly. His lips tightened as those blue eyes grew moist again. "Hanabusa, don't –" Zero broke off as Aido shook his head hard. "No, don't say anything…" he whispered. "I – I want Kaname-sama to be happy. Truly."

Pain twisted in Zero's heart, the same pain that he knew was twisting Aido's as well. "I'm sorry" he whispered again. _I want Kaname to be happy too… I don't even care if it's at my expense…_

Kain sighed, unable to avoid hearing the whispered conversation even as he kept his eyes fixed on the bed covers. "We all do" he said quietly. Aido got up, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand.

"I – I'll be back on Sunday morning, OK?" Zero said quietly. "Kaname's flying off again on Saturday night and he won't be back for a week. We can settle this then" he indicated the handwritten notes in Aido's hand.

Aido nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Well… see you then. And – and thanks" muttered Zero, turning around to walk to the door. In an instant, Aido had thrown himself at him and Zero staggered back a step, struggling to keep his balance, his arms going around the young noble instinctively as he clung onto Zero, not letting go.

"Zero… I – I – " Aido was breathing agitatedly. He knew he was making a fool of himself again and with Kain watching too, but at that moment he just didn't care, overcome with a huge sense of loss. Zero looked alarmed as he tried to extricate himself from Aido's tight embrace. But he couldn't, not without hurting the noble and finally, Zero sighed deeply and gave up, hugging Aido in return. And again, even thought it was wrong, it just felt so _right_.

Kain swallowed at the unexpected sight, eyes wide before he finally recovered enough to turn around to stare at the attached bathroom door instead. Heck, _why_ was he always involved in Aido's... problems! he thought unhappily.

Zero pressed his lips to the soft blond curls. "Hanabusa, please – that's enough" he whispered, his heart aching again. Aido gave a small sob as he buried his face in Zero's shoulder. "I wish - I wish you weren't bonded with Kaname-sama…" he whispered.

Zero shook his head. "No, Hanabusa. You should wish that _we_ were not bonded…"

Aido shook his head but his hold loosened and Zero gently extricated himself from his clinging embrace. "See you on Sunday" Quickly, he turned and opened the door then left the room.

- o -

The following night, Zero let himself into Kaname's apartment at nine. He'd already called the cleaning lady to come in that morning and the whole place was spotless, with clean sheets on the bed and fresh flowers on the sideboard and dining table.

Zero carried the shopping bags into the kitchen and stored the food he'd bought in the large refrigerator and cabinets. He was pretty sure Kaname wouldn't want to step out for meals when he had less than a day to spend here with him. Just the mere thought that Kaname would be back soon sent a shiver of delightful anticipation coursing through Zero. He'd decided on spaghetti and fresh salad, and quickly got started making the sauce. The spaghetti itself could wait until they were more or less ready to eat - Zero knew food wouldn't be the first thing on Kaname's mind…

At exactly eleven fifty five, Zero heard the key scraping in the front door lock and smiled as he wiped his hands on the kitchen towel before walking out of the kitchen.

Kaname had returned.

- o -

Barely half an hour later, ragged breathing filled the air as two naked bodies moved together on the large bed in the bedroom, deeply joined at the hips. Zero's eyes fluttered closed as Kaname thrust deeply, hitting that special spot inside him each time that made his toes curl and his breathing hitch in his throat. Pleasure burst inside him with each thrust of those lean hips and Zero's fingers clenched tight onto Kaname's perspiration-slicked shoulders, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. His arms curled around Kaname's back, not letting him go, aching to feel his heart pounding next to his own.

"Zero" gasped Kaname as his movements became faster, more urgent. It had been too long since he'd last made love to the ex-human, and there was a certain… desperation in Zero that had never been there before.

"Kaname" moaned Zero, beautiful raw tension building inside him. "Kaname" he moaned again as the pureblood thrust even deeper. It was more than sex – Kaname was a wonderful lover, as concerned with his partner's satisfaction and pleasure as he was of his own. But this time… _this_ time, it meant even more to Zero and he couldn't stop the stupid and illogical tears burning in his eyes at the sheer passion and tenderness of this joining. It was beautiful. _Kaname _was beautiful. And even if the pureblood didn't love him, for now, at least, Kaname was _his_.

Zero welcomed the unbearable, indescribable release with open arms, shuddering as he cried out in Kaname's arms. His shudders echoed in Kaname and the pureblood called out Zero's name in turn as he climaxed inside Zero's tight heat, his lithe body spasming uncontrollably, his face buried in Zero's neck.

Zero almost sobbed his joy as his arms and legs curled tightly around the spent pureblood in his arms. _Kaname,_ _I love you, I love you_… his heart echoed the words again and again. He didn't care if Kaname never heard them.

- o -

Kaname buried his face in the back of Zero's neck, revelling in the delicious salty tang of his skin and the soft caress of his sweat dampened hair. His heartbeat was slowing down – Zero's as well. Kaname groped for the covers and drew it over both their bodies.

"Zero…" he began, then his cell phone beeped. Kaname cursed as he reached behind him for the phone he'd left on his nightstand. Zero was still trying to catch his breath but he turned around onto his back as Kaname flipped open his phone and read the message. He typed a brief reply then deleted the original message. Absently, he glanced at the couple of messages left in the list. The top one was from Aido – he remembered receiving it a couple of hours after he'd asked the young noble to give Zero his blood last Saturday and absently, he opened the message again even though he'd read it before. Aido's message was brief and to the point. "Done as requested, Kaname-sama"

Kaname smiled. It had been almost – funny - at that time, he'd been so sure the eager young noble would have chosen to call him back instead of just sending him a message. But then again, he should have guessed that Aido would've been too mortified to even speak of it so Kaname had just typed back "Thanks, I appreciate it".

And he did appreciate it… But it also reminded Kaname about how reticent Zero had been and he turned around now. "Zero?"

"Hmm?" Zero turned to face him and Kaname smiled again, seeing the silvery amethyst eyes now soft and content. He ran his hand down Zero's slicked chest, loving the soft shiver his touch elicited. "So… how did it go, Zero?" The silver haired vampire stiffened, his eyes suddenly guarded. "How did what go?" he asked, almost warily.

Kaname hesitated. "Drinking Aido's blood" he said quietly.

Zero's eyes darted away, then back to Kaname's. "It was OK" he said. "But you shouldn't have, Kaname, it wasn't fair to him"

Kaname frowned a little, surprised to hear that. He expected Zero to have said that it wasn't fair to _him_, that he'd hated taking from Aido. "I know, but I couldn't think of anyone else" He looked intently at Zero, there was a guilty sort of anger in his face now, that Kaname didn't quite understand.

"How did Aido take it?" he asked, wondering if Aido had said something rash again to hurt Zero's feelings. If he had…

Zero shrugged. "OK, I guess"

Kaname sat up slowly, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows. "Zero, did the two of you… fight?" he asked. A very, very slight hesitation, then Zero shook his head. "No"

But something was nagging at Kaname now. "What happened, Zero?" he asked.

Zero tensed. Now was the moment to tell Kaname what had happened. After all, if he hadn't asked Aido to feed him, none of this would have happened, right? So it was Kaname's fault. Zero opened his mouth… and found himself closing it again. Yes, it was partly Kaname's fault, but it wasn't his fault Aido had turned around and bitten him in turn. So did that make it Aido's fault then? Yes. And no. Because Aido wouldn't have bitten him if he had been gentler. Zero knew he was angry and starving at that time, but that was no excuse for biting Aido and draining him so harshly either. He knew the young noble wasn't exactly an expert at handling pain… So this was his fault too. Partly anyway…

Kaname was still looking at him. "Did something happen, Zero?" he asked, his own voice sounding suddenly unsure. "Tell me…"

Zero stared at him, not knowing what to say. Then Kaname's phone rang. It broke the awkward silence and Kaname picked it up, frowning even more. It had to be urgent, otherwise they'd never have dared to call him now…

It was.

Kaname cursed softly - those incompetent fools! He barked instructions, promised retribution to the poor souls who'd bungled up then ended the call and made another one to Seiren, asking for the next available flight out.

Zero sat there frozen, torn between relief and guilt.

When Kaname terminated the call, he turned to Zero again. "Sorry, I have to go again… as soon as I can. But I'll be back in three days. Zero, what –"

But Zero didn't allow him to finish. He moved closer, capturing Kaname's lips with his own. He didn't need any explanation to know that somehow, fate had chosen to be kind and granted him and Aido an unexpected reprieve. They would have the time now to do the suppressing charm, and earlier than expected too. This meant that when Kaname returned, the charm would have done its work and Kaname would never need to know anything about the accidental bond that should never have happened in the first place.

So Zero kissed Kaname passionately now, pressing the pureblood back against the pillows as he stroked and fondled his swiftly awakening arousal. When Kaname's phone beeped a mere one minute later, he ignored it. Zero was being delightfully eager now and the pureblood reversed their positions, tumbling Zero beneath him.

Several long and heated minutes later, Kaname finally opened his mesage. Seiren was her usual efficient self and had booked a first class seat on the next flight out as well as ordered a car to pick Kaname up in forty minutes. The pureblood didn't waste any time after that, as he made love to Zero again and again, passionately - almost too passionately - as if storing up memories to comfort him while he was away. Zero didn't protest either even if it meant another day of stifling groans, since it also meant that Kaname was too distracted to question him about Aido again.

He'd drunk from Kaname as well - the pureblood finally realised that Zero was quite sore and had insisted on it before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. Zero was relieved that Kaname didn't take his in return and relaxed on the bed, too spent to even move. "Kaname… uh, dinner…" he managed as he watched Kaname getting dressed with vampire speed.

Kaname sighed then walked over to the bed to deposit a swift hard kiss on Zero's flushed lips. "Sorry, your cooking's good, Zero, but not as important as… other things" he said with a wicked glint in his eye, unable to resist sliding a hand down Zero's bare chest again. "Idiot..." mumbled Zero even as his body arched into Kaname's touch.

Another softer and more lingering kiss, then Kaname left the apartment, dragging his luggage case behind him. Zero called out goodbye then flopped back onto the rumpled sheets, his body deliciously sated even if he did still ache. He sighed as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of their heated passion in the air and on the sheets he was lying on.

-- Chapter End --


	8. Chap 8: Don't Do This

**Author Notes:** Kaname flies off after making out... and Aido somehow finds this out. A rather explosive chapter, at least I think so... and more comments in my profile, of course. Enjoy.

-- Chapter Start --

Aido stared unseeingly at the Night Class teacher as he droned on and on about vampire politics. It wasn't one of his favourite subjects even when he was in a good mood. Now, with his mind distracted by Zero, he couldn't even bother to pay the minimum amount of attention.

It was now forty minutes after midnight – another hour and twenty minutes to go before classes ended for the night, and all Aido could think of was that Kaname was already at his apartment with Zero. It didn't take a genius to guess what two blood bonded vampires would be doing, after being apart for almost two weeks…

Aido's heart burned. He was jealous of Kaname. Not Zero. What a joke – he had been jealous of Zero ever since he knew the silver haired vampire was blood bonded to Kaname. Jealous of the loving attention he knew Zero was getting from the pureblood Aido so admired. Which vampire wouldn't be? But now, he was plain freaking jealous of _Kaname_, whom he knew was in all likelihood making passionate love to Zero now. Without guilt or fear of repercussions of any kind.

The young blond gave a hopeless sigh, absently rubbing at the fierce ache in his chest. He swallowed miserably. There's nothing you can do, Hanabusa, so just grin and bear it, he told himself. After all, Zero would be back on Sunday, the charm could be carried out then and every aching, tender, _stupid_ emotion you've been feeling about Zero would be suppressed, if not altogether gone. Right? Right. So deal with it, damnit! Aido inhaled deeply, filled with resolve once more. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kain looking at him. Aido turned his head slightly towards his cousin and gave a brief nod, indicating that he was OK. But classes were still torture to sit through…

Across the aisle from him, Seiren raised her hand. "May I be excused, sensei…" She was holding her cell phone in her hand and barely waited for the teacher to incline his head before walking out swiftly. Aido's lips quirked as he watched her – asking permission was more of a formality than anything else. He had a feeling Seiren would still walk out of class even if the teacher had said No…

But perhaps he should excuse himself as well and take a walk to clear his mind… after all, it wasn't as if he was sneaking out to see Zero again. Aido raised his hand in turn to get the teacher's attention.

- o -

Heading for the washrooms, Aido saw Seiren standing nearby, her phone held up to her ear. "Of course, Kaname-sama…"

Upon hearing the pureblood's name, Aido slowed down. He'd have thought Kaname would be too… preoccupied… to even _think_ of calling anyone else…

"Yes, Kaname-sama. I'll message you the details of the next available flight as soon as I can. I'll call for a limo too."

Aido stopped, a frown appearing between his eyebrows. Hang on - Kaname was already flying off tomorrow night - he couldn't possibly be thinking of flying out now after he'd just only gotten back, right?

"Ah, Seiren… was that Kaname-sama on the line?" he asked the tall blond girl as casually as he could. Seiren didn't bother to look up – she was frowning a little as well, her thumb swiftly clicking through the list of numbers on her cell phone before decisively selecting one. "Emergency. Kaname's flying off again ASAP" she said briefly before taking a few steps away. "Hello, I need a first class seat to…"

Aido stared after her, Seiren's words echoing in his mind. Kaname was going off again. And more importantly, Zero was in his apartment. By himself.

Aido found himself walking towards the main gates of Cross Academy before he even realised what he was doing. But even after he realised it, he didn't stop. He'd been longing for the silver haired vampire since Tuesday night and Kain had been in the way all this time. But now, his cousin was back in class together with the rest of the students.

And Zero was in Kaname's apartment. Alone.

- o -

When the cab pulled up outside the luxury apartment block, Aido was just in time to see Kaname striding towards the dark glass tinted limousine parked at the entrance, nodding at the driver's respectful bow. The long, wavy dark hair looked damp, as if he'd just taken a shower. Normally, this observation wouldn't have elicited any reactions in Aido – well, negative ones anyway - but now, it sent a hot surge of jealous anger coursing through him. It could only mean one thing - Kaname had had time to – to… Aido pressed his lips tightly together as he paid his own cab fare. He loved and respected Kaname very much, he did, but it was just so… hard… knowing he had made love to Zero.

The limousine pulled away smoothly after that and Aido waited a few seconds before climbing out from his cab. He waited for one full minute before crossing the road, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew it was wrong to come here. He knew it was wrong to seek Zero out like this. He knew he was only making things worse for himself, and for Zero.

But at the same time, he just couldn't help it.

- o -

Zero was still lying in bed. He was hungry but that could wait – it wasn't as much fun eating by yourself anyway, and he was disappointed that Kaname hadn't had time to have dinner with him. Dinner that he'd intended to cook… but yes, it wasn't as important as what had happened earlier. Shivering deliciously, Zero pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes, loving the smell of their mingled scents.

But something still niggled at him, from the tattooed side of his neck where Aido had bitten him. He sighed, knowing it meant that the young noble was still disturbed. Well, it couldn't be helped. Anyway, he would be going back to Cross Academy tomorrow and they could do the charm then.

The intercom sounded a minute later and Zero's eyes blinked open reluctantly. Did Kaname forget something? No, it couldn't be, he had his own key. The he froze – no, it couldn't be… could it? Zero got out of bed, wincing as a certain part of his body reminded him of how passionate the pureblood had been earlier. Not that it hadn't been extremely, earth shatteringly good though…

The intercom buzzed again. Zero couldn't find his clothes – they were actually lying on the floor just outside the kitchen – so he pulled on one of Kaname's black silk pyjama pants before walking out to the living room. He crossed over to the front door and pressed the 'Show' button on the elaborate intercom unit. The small screen blinked to life, showing Hanabusa Aido standing outside the door, still dressed in his Night Class uniform.

Zero's heart sank and he sighed. "What do you want, Hanabusa? he asked. "And how did you know Kaname's not here?" He knew Aido wasn't stupid enough to actually show up unless he was sure the pureblood wasn't here… Even in the small screen, Zero couldn't fail to see the desperate look on the young noble's face.

"Open the door, Zero" Aido demanded.

"No. Go away, Hanabusa" Zero was adamant. He was still feeling a mix of relief and disappointment that Kaname hadn't probed further and the last thing he needed was a clingy noble barging in and upsetting the fragile balance even further.

"No. I - I'm just going to stand here and bang on the door until you let me in, Zero" Aido sounded every bit as adamant and Zero clenched his teeth. There was a note in Aido's voice that told him he would do that, too… That would mean complaints from the neighbouring units which would bring up security and goodness knows what else. And if someone filed a complaint to Kaname…

Against his better judgment, Zero switched off the intercom screen and unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped aside to let Aido enter, then he closed the door. "Fine, just say what you want then leave, OK?" he bit out, ruthlessly suppressing the sudden surge of tenderness welling up inside him as his eyes landed on the noble.

Aido swallowed as he stepped inside. He'd never been in Kaname's apartment before. Only Takuma and Seiren had, apart from Zero. But now, he just spared a glance for its large interior and luxurious furnishings. Aido barely even noticed Zero's brusqueness, his whole hearted attention was captured by the appealing sight of the bare chest in front of him. Zero was only wearing a pair of loose silk pants and Aido's heated gaze roamed hungrily over the toned contours of Zero's muscled shoulders and chest.

But it was the mingled scents coming from him that distracted Aido. He could pick out Zero's and Kaname's and they weren't just… perspiration. And even though he knew what had happened, he couldn't stop the miserable tears from welling up in his eyes anyway. Furious, he blinked them away.

"You made love, didn't you? With Kaname-sama…" Aido accused hotly. As predicted, Zero's ears turned pink and he scowled as he turned away, walking towards the dining area. "What Kaname and I do is none of your business!" he said shortly, feeling the same telltale warmth creeping up his cheeks.

Aido inhaled sharply, pain flaring in his chest. It made him angry as hell that he was actually lashing out at Zero like this but he couldn't get himself to stop. "Zero! Turn around and face me, damnit!" he burst out, his breathing coming out in ragged gasps. "Kaname took you, didn't he? He took you, and you loved it! I know you did!"

Zero swung around. "I said, it's none of your business what we do. You've said enough, Hanabusa. Now get out!" he gritted out through clenched teeth. He was trying not to lose his temper but his hands were shaking and even his fangs had grown out a little.

Aido tossed his head in an angry, wilful movement. "No" he said, but his voice was suddenly quiet but resolute. Zero inhaled deeply. "Just… go, Hanabusa" he said, trying to speak in a reasonable tone. Aido just shook his head again and Zero snorted, rolling his eyes. He swung around and strode off towards the bedroom. Actually, he shouldn't have because Aido just followed him there.

The young noble's ice powers reacted, chilling the room as he stood in the doorway and took in the very rumpled state of the large bed. It was obvious that some very heavy action of a certain kind had happened and recently too - Aido's delicate nostrils flared as he took in the unmistakable scents of heated passion again, much stronger here.

Zero saw Aido staring at the bed and felt unaccountably _guilty_ of all things. _Crap._ He hadn't wanted Aido to see that… Quickly, he brushed past the staring noble. It was his second mistake - Aido caught his arm as he went past and Zero struggled immediately, trying to shake off his arm. "Let go of me, Hanabusa!"

Aido wasn't looking at him. Something had caught Aido's attention - a T-shirt and pair of jeans were lying carelessly on the floor just outside the kitchen entrance. He recognised the shirt as Zero's. That only meant that they couldn't even have waited to get to the bedroom...

"No!" Anger surged in Aido and he looked downright dangerous as he spun around and knocked Zero into the wall just outside the bedroom. "No..." the noble said again then he was suddenly kissing the taller vampire with all the pent up jealousy, frustration and hopelessness in him, clutching at Zero as if he was the only lifeline in a vortex from which he could not escape.

Zero hadn't expected that and he froze. Then his knees buckled under the passionate onslaught of Aido's kisses, the noble's hands roaming hungrily over his bare shoulders and chest at the same time. No… Zero twisted his face aside, blood trickling from the side of his mouth, courtesy of Aido's fangs. "No. Hanabusa, no…" he gasped. But the noble wasn't deterred. He licked off the trickle of blood then took the opportunity to lavish small kisses and nibbles all along Zero's lean jaw line, working down towards his bite area again, just under the large tattoo. He didn't care that he could still smell Kaname's scent on Zero.

"N-No…" Zero's hands clamped onto Aido's shoulders to push him away. Too late - the noble's fangs sank in and Zero's knees gave out as he slid down the wall, his hands pulling Aido even closer instead of pushing him away. The noble followed him down smoothly, fangs still buried in the ex-human's neck. His fingers found Zero's nipples and he rubbed each one lovingly. They were already sensitised by Kaname's loving attentions earlier and Aido's fingernails grazing over the puckered nubs caused soft gasps to shudder out from Zero's flushed lips. The enticing sounds only heightened Aido's excitement and he removed his fangs from Zero's neck, licking the wounds closed and making him shiver in pleasure.

Then the noble trailed his lips down towards Zero's nipples. Zero's back arched against the wall, eyes closed as warm lips latched onto one hardened nub and Aido's tongue rasped against it. He followed up by tasting the other nipple and Zero moaned, feeling lost. He roused himself with difficulty - no, this was crazy, Aido was crazy, he was crazy too… no – he mustn't…

Shuddering deeply, Zero pushed Aido away and struggled to get up. "Hanabusa, no, let me go…" Zero had only taken two shaky steps forward when Aido rose onto his knees, his arms closing around Zero's waist from behind. "No" insisted the noble, his face pressed into Zero's back. "You like this, I know you do. And I want you, Zero!"

Yes, he wanted this. And yes, he was aroused too but he shouldn't. Zero struggled out of Aido's tight embrace, his movements increasingly frantic. He turned around and backed away from the noble, towards the dining room, somewhat mesmerised at the sight of a fully aroused Aido, eyes flashing crimson, fangs fully extended and lips stained with his blood. Slowly, Zero shook his head. "Don't, Hanabusa. No more. This _has_ to stop -"

Aido's eyes flashed at the 'Don't'. _Don't_ do this. _Don't_ do that. Well, he had had enough of 'Don'ts'. He was going to take what he wanted this time and nobody was going to tell him 'Don't'. Aido moved fast. In two seconds, he had grabbed Zero, swung him around and pushed him against the glass topped dining table. Zero's breath was knocked out of him as his bare middle made sharp contact with the side of the rectangular table, his hip knocking into the nearest chair and causing it to fall sideways onto the floor. Zero's arms were bent, forearms flat on the table, fingers splayed wide on the smooth glass surface as he tried to regain his balance.

Before he could even straighten himself, Aido pressed up against his back, hands clamping onto his upper arms. A familiar and ominous crackling sound sent shivers up Zero's spine as cold ice crystals formed along his forearms and crept down to his hands and fingers, effectively freezing him to the table surface. Zero looked down at the ice in mounting horror, not even feeling the numbing cold… He tried to jerk free but the ice had solidified. Zero exerted his strength, biceps and tendons standing out in stark relief as he tried to pull his arms free. A crack appeared, running along the ice covering his right forearm but more ice appeared almost instantly, creating another thick layer on top of the original one.

"Hanabusa!" Zero gasped, twisting his head almost painfully to look over his shoulder. A third layer of ice appeared, then Aido released him and took a step back. Zero's heart jolted at the desperate triumph on the noble's face. Panicking, the ex-human lashed out with one leg, managing to catch Aido in the thigh before the noble took one more step back, staying out of reach.

"Hanabusa, let me go! Now!" Zero demanded, his mouth dry, his heart pounding with a thrill of fear mixed with unwilling excitement. Aido didn't answer him but he knocked Zero's legs apart. More ice crystals formed around his bare feet, freezing them to the marbled surface of the floor.

Icy dread flooded Zero's heart. His hands and feet were frozen in place – he was practically immobile… helpless… The next moment, his heart almost stopped. With one swift motion, Aido had ripped the pyjama pants right off him. Zero's heart slammed back into action, almost leaping up to his throat. He was bent over a dining table, his legs were splayed wide open and worse of all, he was naked. Zero swallowed, feeling trapped and vulnerable. At that moment, Aido's intention couldn't have been more terrifyingly clear.

Apart from the fact that they would both be betraying Kaname for real this time, Zero was also aware of something else. He was already sore from the pureblood's ardent attentions earlier, this could only make it worse. And speaking of worse, he was pretty sure Aido was new at this – the young noble could seriously hurt him without even meaning to. Zero could see how desperate Aido was, how much more affected he seemed to be by their bond.

"Hanabusa – please! Don't do this!" Zero was not above begging now but the only sounds he heard aside from their laboured breathing and the fear pounding in his ears were Aido unzipping his trousers and pushing it down.

"No, Hanabusa, please! Don't…" Zero struggled at his icy bonds until his body shook in exhaustion but it was no use. Trembling, he finally stopped, his fingers and toes going numb. Frostbite... he could even get _frostbite_… That random thought flitted through his numb mind but at the same time, Zero felt a strange, forbidden thrill in seeing the noble so demanding and aggressive - Aido had always seemed young, impulsive, even innocent but those smooth, smooth hands caressing his back and sides now felt anything but innocent, gliding seductively over his lean muscles before sweeping down to firmly cup his taut buttocks, strong fingers digging into the muscled flesh.

Aido's senses swam as fervent lust pounded in him - Zero felt so warm… so good. Toned… firm… _beautiful_. He pushed up hard against Zero's back, impatiently ripping off his own shirt, his pants tangled around his ankles. Aido intentionally thrust his hips hard against Zero's buttocks, letting him know how he felt.

The ex-human's mouth went dry - the young noble was fully aroused. To Zero's shame, in spite of his fear and anger, he was as well. He could feel Aido fumbling a little as those smooth fingers searched for his entrance. There was a tentativeness in his touch that told Zero the noble had never done this before, but it was mixed with a decisiveness that also said he wasn't about to stop either.

A finger pushed in, slowly at first, then harder, almost rough as it encountered resistance. Zero's back stiffened as he exhaled sharply. "Hanabusa!" he gasped. "So… tight…" muttered Aido as he experimented with inserting another finger. It was too soon - Zero's back bowed in pain. "Damnit, Hanabusa, that hurts!" he rasped out. The fingers paused then moved again, but a little slower this time. Zero closed his eyes as he took a tentative ragged breath. Aido's prepping was nothing short of amateurish and Zero turned around to glare impotently at him.

Aido's face was almost comical to watch, frowning deep in concentration as he tried to prep his reluctant lover to the best of his ability. He didn't seem to realise that lubrication was needed and Zero didn't know how to tell him this. He could only inhale breath after shaky breath through tightly clenched teeth, trying to hold in his groans as he was earnestly but inexperiencedly stretched.

Then those fingers slipped out. Hands clamped tight at the sides of his hips, a brief warning of what was to come. Zero had barely time to brace himself when he felt Aido's arousal pressing eagerly against his entrance. Then those fingers gripped hard, holding him still as the noble pushed into him. Zero cried out in pain, his whole body going rigid, tendons tight, muscles bunched. Aido could be a lot more gentler – Zero was already sore and tensing up didn't help matters one bit – it only made the noble push even harder, aching to bury himself in that unexpectedly tight heat. Aido's senses swam as he penetrated Zero – it felt so hot… so good…

"Ha – Hanabusa, slow down…!" gasped Zero, trying to squirm out of reach. "It's OK, hush…" panted Aido, his fingers tightening even more harshly onto the pale flesh in front of him. Aido paused for a moment, then persisted. To his credit, he did go slower but Zero's sore body protested and he couldn't stop a whimper from escaping his lips, which Aido didn't quite notice.

"Hanabusa…" Zero moaned as he let his head hang forward, his body trembling now with mingled pain and shame. In a way, the fact that Kaname had already taken him earlier helped because he had been properly prepared, and the pureblood's multiple releases had also helped to… lubricate… his passageway. But Zero really _was_ sore and the tight, stretching sensation overrode all the pleasurable ones he had felt earlier. His eyes watered from the tearing pain and tears leaked out through his tightly closed eyelids, falling off his cheeks onto the polished glass surface as his body jerked with each movement of Aido's hips. He bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood as Aido's movements became faster and more intense. The young noble was drawing close to his own satisfaction, too aroused to realise that Zero wasn't quite with him on that aspect, and too inexperienced to know how to pleasure his partner.

For Zero, there was only pain – his hands and feet were numb but the tender area where he and the noble were now joined at was screaming in agony and he could only hang on, praying for it to finish soon.

- o -

Aido rested his cheek against Zero's back, gulping in air as his pounding heart slowed down. His pale skin was glistening with perspiration from his exertions as he slowly came down from that intense high, after having climaxed deep within Zero. Aido suddenly realised that his lover's body was trembling against his and eased out, wringing a pained gasp from Zero. That got the young noble's attention.

"Zero?" Aido stared uncomprehendingly at the melting ice still encasing the other vampire's arms and hands, then at his bare feet, also covered in the same crystals before realisation set in.

"Oh God… Zero!" The ice melted an instant later and Zero swayed, his hands and feet tingling painfully from pins and needles as his body's blood circulation resumed.

"Oh no… I'm sorry! Oh God, what have I done?" Aido's voice was shaken and filled with remorse as he gently lowered the silver haired vampire to the floor, letting him lean against one of the table's steel legs. Zero's entire body was still trembling now and Aido's anguished eyes focused on the drying streaks of tears on the pale cheeks. Zero's eyes were closed and he was still biting his lip, even his breathing sounded painful.

"Zero? I'm sorry… please forgive me" Aido whispered. His cold trembling hand rested on Zero's for a moment before he took his back and clenched it tightly in his lap, shuddering as he tried to hold back his own tears. He was such a blooming idiot. _He had come here, jealous of Kaname, aching to see Zero and now, what had he done? He had hurt Zero…_

Zero didn't open his eyes but he swallowed, hearing the guilt and remorse in Aido's voice as clearly as he felt the agony of his anguish through their bond. He wasn't sure if Kaname could feel his own anguish though, since one of the side effects of the charm they had performed last night was blocking emotions from other bonds the owner might have. It was just as well – Zero had no doubts that Kaname would kill Aido if he knew… but for now, he just concentrated on breathing as slowly as he could.

"Zero, please… are you all right? I'm sorry, please – please forgive me" Aido was crying in earnest now. And despite how the young noble had hurt him earlier, Zero couldn't even find it in himself to even be angry with him. _Crap_… he was such a soft loser. But Zero knew all too well how Aido was feeling, it was resonating through the bond they shared. Hating himself for his own weakness, Zero opened his eyes and saw Aido rocking back and forth again, keening softly to himself.

"Hanabusa… don't. It's OK. I'll be OK" Zero murmured. He reached out to touch that bare shaking shoulder and as before, the young noble fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. For the second time in the same week, Zero held Aido as the younger vampire uttered broken apologies in between sobs, hot tears falling heedlessly onto Zero's bare chest, trickling down over his stomach and hips. The noble was overwhelmed by what he'd done. He'd never thought of even _participating _in such an act - if he had, he was sure it would have to be at gunpoint. And even then, he would have to consider it first. But now, he'd not only willingly participated, he'd even initiated it, and forcefully as well...

It took some time before Aido finally stopped. "I'm sorry" he whispered for the umpteenth time, his face still buried in Zero's shoulder. Slowly, he pushed up to sit, wiping the back of one hand across his wet eyes. "You must hate me. I – I don't deserve you… you – you really should kill me. Now."

The somewhat melodramatic words made Zero feel unforgivably like grinning, of all things. It was strange but maybe his bond with Aido really _was _different from the one with Kaname. He certainly hadn't felt remotely amused when Kaname had pushed him hard once upon a certain hotel bathroom, a long time ago…

"Don't say that" Zero muttered as he shifted around, trying to find a more comfortable position. Then he stopped and grimaced in pain. Aido saw that and his eyes widened – how could he have been so stupid, so insensitive? Zero comforting him all this time when he was in pain? Quickly, Aido bent forward, tilting his head to one side. "Oh God, you need blood, Zero. I'm so stupid! Please - I insist.."

Zero didn't argue this time as he nuzzled his head into Aido's neck and bit down. Aido's breath escaped in a rush - Zero's bite was gentle this time, gentler than he deserved, and pleasure threaded through both of their bodies as they held each other tight. Aido's blood helped ease the singing pins and needles in Zero's hands and feet as well as heal the hurt in his… other areas.

Through the bond, Aido felt the unmistakable forgiveness and understanding coming from Zero and it only made his tears fall again. But this time, Zero cried as well.

- o -

"Zero? I really am sorry…"

"That's enough, Hanabusa. Shut up already."

Zero had to say the same thing again when they finally stood up and Aido saw the bloodstains on the floor where the silver haired vampire had been sitting on earlier. The young noble swallowed miserably as Zero walked rather gingerly into the master bedroom to clean up in the large adjoining bathroom. After a thorough shower, he dressed in clean clothes and walked out of the bedroom, somewhat surprised to see Aido industriously cleaning up. The blond noble on his hands and knees, scrubbing away at the floor. Quietly, Zero walked towards the kitchen then paused as Aido spoke behind him. "Zero"

Zero turned around slowly wearily. _Not another apology…!_

"I – you – I won't blame you if you want to do the same thing to me" Aido said, in a rush. Zero's eyes widened in surprise. "What – take you?" he asked.

It was more than just _take_ but Zero didn't want to say that and Aido nodded earnestly. "As hard as you like. I won't mind…" Despite himself, Zero gave a small crooked grin before shaking his head. "You're _really_ something, Hanabusa" He walked onto the kitchen but Aido was suddenly there beside him, nodding his head earnestly. "Please, Zero, I – I insist!"

"_No_, Hanabusa. Besides, you'll hate it…"

"I won't! Please. Please, Zero, I want you to"

The taller vampire sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Have you done this before?"

Aido's eyes fell. Of course he hadn't – he wasn't gay… but he suddenly wanted very, very badly for Zero to possess him, to claim him. To at least know what it was like.

"Just once, Zero, just this once. Before we can't. I – I just want to know…"

_Just __this once._

Zero couldn't pretend that the idea held no appeal for him. They stared at each other for a long moment, recognising the longing in each other's looks, feeling it stir desire in them once more. A gentler desire this time, but one no less strong.

"All right" Zero finally said, his heart giving a funny lurch in his chest as Aido's face practically lit up.

Just this once then, before it had to end. Because no matter how good it felt, and no matter how right it seemed, it could never be right.

-- Chapter End --


	9. Chap 9: To What Extent

**Author Notes:** A chance to feel and a chance to savour... what could never be ours, not now, not ever.

-- Chapter Start --

Zero and Aido walked into the guest bedroom. There was a double bed there as well. Without even voicing it out, they both knew they could not use the bed in the master bedroom.

Zero reached for the hem of his T-shirt but Aido's hands stopped him. _Let me_… the blue eyes requested and the silver haired prefect raised his hands instead, letting Aido pull the T-shirt over his head. Automatically, Aido started to fold the shirt but stopped halfway, tossing it to the edge of the bed. Then his hands reached for the buckle of Zero's jeans, leaning forward and breathing in the other's scent as he trailed soft kisses and licks all over that muscled chest, taking his time, loving his scent, lingering on his skin and on those tender and sensitised nipples, hardened again with desire.

Zero's lips parted on a quivering sigh. Leisurely, his own hands unbuttoned Aido's shirt. It wasn't difficult – half the buttons were missing from it anyway, and he eased it slowly off the blond's shoulders before dipping his head, licking and nibbling Aido's neck without drawing any more blood. He lavished attention on the smooth shoulders before continuing down Aido's chest until the young noble moaned softly in pleasure.

Slowly, they undressed each other, caressing every inch of pale skin as it was revealed to their eyes and hands. Both of them were already aroused and their ardent and admiring gazes only fueled their desire for each other as blood traveled to their groins… making straining arousals even harder.

Soon, Aido held Zero's hand, pulling him onto the bed. Enough had been said. There was no need for words now. Aido lay back against the pillows, his eyes wide but filled with trust. Zero helped him bend his knees, his long fingers stroking his arousal until Aido's thighs parted of their own volition. A little shy despite knowing Zero had already seen him before, Aido's eyes closed but blinked open as gentle fingers started to probe him. Oh God - this was happening, this really _was_ happening. He, Hanabusa Aido, a straight as a ruler guy who liked his ladies very much, thank you, was actually letting another guy touch him there! Not there, but… _there_. And it wouldn't be with just his fingers…

Zero worked slowly, taking his time. A slight frown appeared between his eyebrows as he prepped the young noble carefully. He was more experienced than Aido at this, but that didn't mean he was particularly _skilled_, despite the obvious fact that Kaname found his caresses and kisses extremely appealing and arousing.

Aido gasped softly, then grimaced at the unusual sensations. He didn't know which was weirder – the fact that he'd taken Zero earlier, or the fact that Zero was going to take him now, or the fact that he'd practically _begged _him to do so. But yes, he wanted this. Even if it hurt him. No, _especially _if it hurt - Aido knew he'd caused Zero a lot of pain earlier and he still felt horribly guilty about it.

"Zero, you – you don't have to be this… gentle, you know" _Truly, I don't deserve any consideration from you…_

"It's OK. Just relax" Zero murmured. "I don't want to hurt you, Hanabusa" His finger slipped in, slowly, easing in and out, awakening strange feelings in Aido and making him gasp, mostly in embarrassment and a little in pain as well. Zero watched him closely, reading the expressions on his face, gentling and pausing whenever he saw discomfort flickering in those wide blue eyes. His other hand was curled around Aido's hard length, stroking him slowly, firmly… and Aido gave himself up to this strange unimagined pleasure, his eyes closing again, not even feeling weird anymore that he was actually enjoying himself. There was pain again as Zero slowly eased another finger in, but pleasure soon chased it away, curling Aido's toes as he squirmed and shivered on the sheets as those long fingers went in deep.

His eyes opened again and he sought Zero's, needing to look into that intense silvery gaze, needing reassurances that he wasn't the only one lost in this… and thinking once more how attractive the hunter was, how attentive, loving…

"Zero" Aido breathed softly, his breathing increasingly ragged. There was an appealingly uncertain note in the noble's husky voice and it squeezed Zero's heart softly. "Shhh" he murmured. "I want it to be good for you…" Carefully, he stroked and prepared Aido's willing body, eager, quivering and hot under his touch. Zero looked so calm and in control now, so knowledgeable… Aido was almost in awe. Leaning up on one elbow, he reached up and stroked the silver haired vampire's firm chest, shoulders, sides, his well cared for hand sliding over the smooth skin and trailing below his flat abdomen.

Zero's eyes closed briefly as those smooth fingers tightened around his throbbing length, making his breath hiss out softly between his teeth. There was something so uniquely appealing… in Aido's smooth uncalloused fingers. His touch was gentle, and that made Zero pause. Yes, they were both being so gentle, so careful with each other now… so different from that urgent, almost primal joining earlier. Neither of them voiced it out now but they both realised this tenderness between them now, and they acknowledged it silently, with their eyes and hands. Softly, using their gasps and moans.

Zero couldn't wait any longer – his fingers slipped out, making the softly panting noble moan softly in protest. The silver haired vampire moved closer, reaching under Aido's knee and pulling his leg up to rest against his own hip. Sudden concern darkened the wide blue eyes a shade but Aido's other leg rose obediently to wrap itself around Zero's other hip. Aido drew in a shaky breath as he felt Zero sliding against him, nudging up against him. And he stopped breathing as Zero leaned over him, silver gaze locking onto blue, hands braced on the pillows on either side of the tangled blond curls.

A drop of sweat trickled into Zero's eyes, smarting briefly. He paused, suddenly looking as uncertain as the vampire lying below him, chest heaving, pale thighs parted vulnerably, knees locked at his hips.

It was now or never – the inevitable joining awaited them, providing a chance to join two aching hearts together for the first and last time, because both of them had chosen to exclude that earlier, frantic episode. Long moments passed as both vampires paused, seemingly frozen in time. Only their heaving chests and ragged breathing painted the fact that they were alive and not an erotic piece of art lovingly carved from pale marble.

Aido couldn't stand the agony any longer, he ached _so _badly for the other's possession. "Zero, please" he said pleadingly, fingers clutching at Zero's upper arms. He was ready, he was so aroused he couldn't even think straight, why didn't the other vampire claim him now?

But Zero was far, far away, lost in sudden but intense memories of a similar sort of intimacy with a certain beautiful, compelling, adorable and loving pureblood. Rare but delicious moments of when he was, like now, bent over Kaname, looking down into that beautiful face, alight with passion but vulnerable with trust. Unmistakable tenderness would be glowing in those dark eyes and a special smile would curve those sculptured, skillful lips, telling Zero more than words ever could how much he was treasured and appreciated, even if it was only a momentary illusion...

An almost violent shudder coursed through Zero now, and the passion in his silver eyes dimmed as he shifted back a little. "I - can't" he said brokenly. "God help me, I want to… but sorry, I just can't" He looked at Aido with anguish burning in his eyes but the noble just looked uncomprehendingly back at him. "Why not?" Aido breathed.

Zero swallowed. "Kaname" he said huskily. That was all – he couldn't say anything more, but he didn't have to – Aido understood immediately. The young noble uttered a heartfelt groan that came from deep within him, then his slim legs fell from Zero's hips as he collapsed back onto the bed, both hands over his face. Zero stared at him. After a moment, he sighed and shook his head before flopping down beside the blond, his lips quirking in a mirthless smile. "We're such _fools_, Hanabusa" he said quietly.

Aido's hands fell back to his sides then he turned his head to look at Zero. It was so darned strange, that they could even _talk _like this, when they were both still hard and throbbing with unfulfilled desire, but there it was. They _were_ fools. He sighed. "Yeah… but we're _Kaname's_ fools" he muttered dryly. Zero gave him a startled glance then he grinned reluctantly. "You got that right" he said. There was soft warmth in his eyes now as he looked at Aido and the younger vampire shrugged, his lips pursing.

Somehow, they both knew that what they thought was going to happen… wouldn't. Not now… not ever.

A short but not uncomfortable silence followed before Aido pushed up onto one elbow and nodded at his still straining arousal, then at Zero's. He rolled his eyes at his lover. "So… what do we do with these?" he asked, trying hard to sound sarcastic but failing completely. Zero's lips quirked again - the whole thing was so… so darned _stupid_, he couldn't help it.

"Well" he said after a moment, with a quick, almost shy glance at Aido. "I'll do you if you do me" he offered softly. That made Aido grin in turn. What the hell, at least they could have this, right? And a sudden idea uncurled in his mind… and at least… he would have something else too, to hold onto.

"Done" he said promptly, around the heavy ache in his chest and in his groin before propping himself up onto both elbows. "Do me first?"

Zero's eyebrows rose – he had expected them to pleasure each other simultaneously but he nodded anyway. It wasn't as if he didn't want to… Getting up, he knelt between Aido's legs once more. The blond noble moaned softly when Zero clasped him again, his hold firm but not rough. Zero's hand started pumping him and Aido's breath blew out in a rush. He tried inhaling shakily but it blew out again as Zero's thumb turned wickedly teasing and the fingers of his other hand probed the other part of Aido, slipping in again, slowly going deep as he searched for that special spot inside him. He found it and Aido whimpered as his body shook under the onslaught of emotions flooding him relentlessly, from physically blissful ones at the way Zero was pleasuring him with both hands, to emotional ones knowing this had to end tonight and would never continue… His hands gripped Zero's upper arms, hanging on tight as his perspiring body began to buck shamelessly. "Zero... please..." he panted.

Zero's gaze was sure and quiet as his hands moved almost of their own accord. He wanted this to be really, really good. Special. Long tormenting minutes passed with him moving slowly while Aido thrashed about with delicious frustration, but eventually, his movements speeded up and Aido's hips thrusted more urgently against his hands, making Zero's fingers go in deeper and harder. His other hand worked ceaselessly as well, pushing the blond noble closer and closer to the edge until he felt like he could scream with the tension coiling tightly inside him. At the very peak, Aido's eyes squeezed shut for a moment, shivering hard then he climaxed hard and fierce, his body convulsing, unable to keep from crying out again and again as he spilled all over Zero's hand, still thrusting himself hard against the fingers of his other hand, aching to feel a part of Zero deep in him, any part...

The utterly mind rending bliss was slow to recede, holding Aido captive in excruciating, shivering ecstasy and it seemed like ages before Aido could muster enough strength to even force his eyes open. He swallowed past a dry throat. "Zero…" he said, his voice husky with emotion, his breathing finally slowing down, his flushed skin glowing with exertion.

Zero was laying beside him now, fingers combing gently through Aido's disheveled curls and a tender smile playing about his lips. "Your power may be ice, Hanabusa, but that was really hot!" he teased playfully. "You are one passionate guy…" That made the young noble flush with equal amounts of pleasure and embarrassment and he jerked upright immediately. "I'll show you passionate" he growled in return.

He fully intended to.

Zero's breath caught as Aido leaned over his hips and caught him in his hand. Then the silver eyes widened as the blond head dipped. "No!" Zero said immediately, fingers closing on the soft blond curls, tugging Aido's head up. The blue eyes, so dreamy and sated a moment ago, were now fierce as they stared at him - fierce with longing and an aching sort of desperation. "No, let me, Zero. I _want_ this!"

Zero swallowed and shook his head. "You'll hate yourself if you do this, Hanabusa"

But Aido's eyes were pleading, earnest. "Zero, I'll only hate myself if I don't" he said bluntly. Seeing the stunned look on the other vampire's face, the noble continued "Please, let me..." _Let me at least have this. If nothing else._

But Zero only stared at him.

"God help me, I'll freeze you again if I have to" Aido threatened. Zero blinked, then he lifted one bare shoulder in a small shrug as his lips tilted in a crooked smile. "Well, if you really -" he agreed reluctantly.

Before he could even finish, fierce triumph flashed in Aido's eyes and he fell on Zero, making him gasp at the suddenness. He'd never been touched _that way _before, no, not even by Kaname. Zero could tell Aido wasn't experienced with this at all - at one point, Zero even bit his lip as an over eager fang caught him unawares, but the young noble more than made up for it with his loving and earnest attentions, his warm lips and tongue making Zero's breathing ragged, his breath hitching hard.

Aido found that he was, surprisingly enough, enjoying himself. Zero felt and tasted incredible – a combination of hard, throbbing, vital flesh and soft, smooth, velvety skin… Aido had never thought he could even stomach the thought of what he was actually doing now but he wanted it more and more, he wanted all of Zero that he could get. Even using his mouth wasn't enough, he wanted this vampire _so much_…

Zero's fingers clenched tight on the sheets as Aido took him in deep, deeper than he thought he would. Deeper than he thought he even _could_. He was still half stunned as he gazed down at the blond curls, his mind was still trying to wrap around the fact that this was _Aido_, of all people, loving him like this…

And there was that familiar salty scent - Zero could smell it over the heavy scent of their arousal, over the distinct scent of Aido's release just as well as he could feel the warm drops on the heated skin of his own groin. His own eyes started to burn but at that moment, Aido's rapidly flicking tongue teased his sensitive tip, followed by very, very lightly grazing teeth... Zero's body jerked as he came violently, shaking, arms and legs almost flailing as he arched up high into Aido's mouth, crying out at the sheer intensity of his release. The noble didn't let him go even then, eyes trained on Zero's ecstatic reaction as he determinedly wrung every single last bit of pleasure from him.

The surging waves of release rendered Zero almost senseless but he heard Aido's shaken whisper against his stomach and had to swallow around the fierce ache in his own throat. _I love you too, Hanabusa… I'm so sorry… _The blond shifted up, resting his face on Zero's chest as more tears trickled out from his closed lids. Instinctively, Zero's arms and legs closed around Aido, hugging him close as the silver haired vampire struggled to hold back his own tears.

It was another while before the tears stopped and Zero opened his eyes when he felt Aido sitting up, turning away as he rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes. "Geez, I'm _such_ an idiot" he mumbled to himself. Zero sat up as well and hugged him from behind, kissing the back of his neck softly. "You're not an idiot" he said quietly.

Aido turned to face him then, tears still glistening on his eyelashes. He bit his lip then whispered "Kiss me, please…" Zero complied, wanting the kiss just as badly, unable to explain his emotional reaction as he bent forward and pressed his lips to Aido's. The kiss was surprisingly gentle… and unsurprisingly bitter sweet. But they couldn't stop it and kiss followed kiss until desire awakened once more. Instinctively, without speaking, hands roved over bare skin and supple limbs, lips caressed and teeth nibbled lightly until their hands eventually made their way down to where throbbing arousals eagerly awaited.

Aido's breath was hitching again in his throat. "I wish - " he whispered. "Don't" whispered back Zero, blinking hard. _Don't talk of what might have been… not now…_

Aido nodded silently. Their next kiss was harder, more passionate, even drawing blood as hands gripped straining arousals harder and pumped, swallowing each other's soft groans as the kiss went on and on and heaving chests moved against each other, urgently… restlessly… both of them seeking that blinding pinnacle of release that they'd just come down from…

Zero reached it first and he broke their heated kiss, crying out as his entire body spasmed uncontrollably in ecstasy, his length still held tight in Aido's unrelenting fist. "Look at me" urged the blond softly and Zero's eyes flickered open. Aido drank in the intoxicating sight of the other's pleasure glazed eyes, storing that image to be remembered forever in his mind. The pulsing waves of ecstasy receded slowly for Zero and he gasped with unending pleasure, as Aido's squeezed him rhythmically, making the moment last and last… Finally, Zero bent forward to press a kiss onto Aido before pulling back, still panting softly. Zero's smile was slow and beautiful, and it made Aido's heart ache again.

"Your turn" Zero whispered and his hand moved faster, his thumb reaching over the tip to tease Aido unbearably as he pushed him relentlessly, urging the young noble towards his own release. Aido cried out in turn when he exploded in Zero's fist, his arms wrapped tightly around the taller vampire, holding him close, breathing in his scent and letting it fill his senses like never before,

Zero didn't release him until Aido was completely spent, then they both sprawled together onto the bed, breathing in gasps as their glistening bodies slowly cooled on the sheets. Aido curled into Zero's chest, wondering why this felt so right between them even when it was wrong.

It was a long while later when Aido sighed and rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling. "I hate you" he said softly.

Well, that was a change… Zero leaned up on one elbow, looking inquiringly at him. "For making me like you" clarified Aido. He sat up, shaking his head ruefully at the surprise on Zero's face. "I don't just like _anyone_, you know… but –" Aido shook his head again. "But I really like you, Zero. _Really_…"

Zero shrugged. "I never thought I'd say this either… but I like you, too, Hanabusa. _Really_." It was Aido's turn to look surprised, then both vampires smiled ruefully at each other, thinking back to those times when they couldn't even stand the sight of each other. Bright pain flared hauntingly bright in Aido's eyes for a moment before he struggled to hide it. "Kaname must never know" he said quietly. It was almost like a vow and Zero swallowed, knowing how hard it had to be for Aido to turn his back on their bond like this - it was testament to the amount of respect and loyalty he held towards Kaname. Zero nodded. "Kaname must never know" he echoed in return.

"I-I'll shower before I go back…" mumbled Aido as he got off the bed slowly. Zero nodded, then raised an eyebrow as Aido looked back at him. The blue eyes were surprisingly frank as they gazed at his naked body, lying there so enticingly on the rumpled sheets, pale skin still glowing with perspiration and the evidence of their sated desires.

Aido hesitated, then he spoke truthfully "I've always been jealous of you, Zero, since the time I first knew you were bonded with Kaname. But now… I'm jealous of Kaname too, that he has you… "

And as Zero just stared at him. "... if that even makes any sense" mumbled Aido, his deprecating tone a rarity in itself.

Zero nodded slowly. Since when had he become so inexplicably fond of this endearingly impulsive, predictably hotheaded, yet good hearted and loyal noble? Surely they couldn't solely credit their accidental bond for revealing their better traits to one another, right? Zero believed it had to be more than just this bond... and perhaps it had been there all along. The bond only created the opportunity for them to see each other as they truly were - possible and loyal friends, despite having started off on the wrong foot.

"You have Kaname, too, Hanabusa, and me as well. Just... in a different way" Zero said quietly, holding Aido's gaze. The young blond nodded before turning away.

"But don't go just yet…"

Surprised, Aido swung around, captivated by the slight grin on Zero's face now. "Spaghetti's on the menu - are you hungry?" he offered. Aido's lips twitched as he fought to keep from smiling in return, even though his stomach rumbled immediately at the mention of food. "That depends" he drawled. "Has your cooking improved since the last time I ate it?"

Zero snorted at that. "That's really something coming from someone who hasn't cooked a day in his life!" he threw back but without rancour, and Aido just gave him a saucy wink before walking off the adjoining bathroom. Feeling a little happier than he had a right to, Zero wore back his jeans before going off to the kitchen.

Yes, dinner was a lot more appealing now that he had someone to share it with…

- o -

"Do you often cook for Kaname?" asked Aido as he started on his second helping of spaghetti, topped generously with the carbonara sauce Zero had made, with sliced mushrooms, turkey ham and fresh cream. Just the aroma of the sauce was enough to make Aido's mouth water and the sight of the creamy sauce simmering in the pot made his stomach rumble again. They had rather exerted themselves earlier...

Zero took a sip of water. "Sometimes… when it's too much of a hassle to go out"

Aido helped himself to a slice of tomato from the salad bowl. "He _is _lucky, then" he said, with more wistfulness than outright jealousy this time and Zero smiled. Something in that smile caught Aido's attention. "Actually, how are you and – " he started before breaking off. It wasn't any of his business, was it? But Aido hadn't asked because he was merely curious; he'd asked because he was genuinely concerned.

Zero stared at his glass of water before he shrugged carefully. "Kaname treats me very well" he said quietly. And he did in so many ways... Not only in bed, but at other times as well. He really didn't have anything to complain about, did he? Where would he be without Kaname's blood and protection, even if the implication of belonging to the pureblood also stripped him of his own pride? Sighing, Zero put down his fork and stared unseeingly at his plate, his appetite somewhat diminished.

Aido's blue eyes were observant and he stopped eating as well. "And you love him" he said casually. Zero's eyes flicked up to his in alarm, a pink flush spreading immediately over his cheeks. It made a queer ache start up in the young noble's heart and he reached for Zero's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "Kaname cares for you too, Zero. You're closer to him than anyone else I know. And I've seen the way he looks at you, like there's no on one else in the world for him"

Zero held his gaze for a long moment, those silver eyes showing a vulnerability seldom revealed. It made Aido's heart ache. Yes, Kaname was indeed lucky to have Zero as his lover. The noble knew the pureblood cared deeply about Zero too, but he hoped Kaname would let him know that verbally as well. It was all too obvious how uncertain Zero was of his relationship with the dynamic young pureblood.

"Trust me, Zero, he does" Aido added quietly, holding his gaze. It took a while but a small smile finally teased the side of Zero's mouth and he relaxed. "Thanks" he said, squeezing Aido's hand in return. The young noble nodded and looked down at his plate as he forced himself to start eating again. Because if he didn't, he would have reached over to kiss Zero. And he knew he couldn't.

Aido's heart sank even as he continued chewing. What if the suppressing charm didn't work? How could he live like this, condemned by his one mistake to always long for the one person he could never have?

He glanced up at Zero. The silver haired vampire was eating too, but Aido knew his heart was no longer on food. Then Zero looked up and Aido saw the same uncertainty mirrored in his eyes.

"The charm will work, Hanabusa, I'm sure it will" reassured Zero quietly and Aido nodded.

It had to. For all their sakes.

-- Chapter End --


	10. Chap 10: Taking A Chance

**Author Notes:** Coming clean with nothing to gain... except perhaps death, and definite pain.

**Appreciation:** Some references are made to a couple of events from **Blackened Wing**'s fabulous Crimson Door and Under the Rose stories. Hope I've not messed them up in any way, dear! Thank you. And thank you again for your brainwave on the final solution. It certainly helped me out of the corner I typed myself into!

-- Chapter Start --

Aido leaned back in his chair, wearily massaging his closed eyelids with his fingertips. "Found anything yet?" Kain's voice beside him was quiet. With his eyes still shut, Aido shook his head.

The next moment, rough hands pulled his fingers away. "Then keep looking!" Kain hissed at him. Aido's eyes blinked open and he stared open mouthed at his cousin – he looked positively livid. "You are not going to rest until you find a way to correct this mess!" the taller vampire gritted out, looking magnificently pissed off for once. "I'm always having to save your ass! It wasn't bad enough that you created a bond with Kiriyu, was it? No, you just had to waltz right into Kaname's place and end up tak–"

"Shh! I know, I know!" Aido cut him off hurriedly, his panicked gaze flying around the thankfully deserted library. He hadn't planned on telling Kain what had happened that night but his cousin had woken up as soon as Aido had tiptoed into their room despite it being ten o'clock on Saturday morning, demanding to know where he'd been and what had happened. Caught off guard – Aido had been so sure Kain would be dead to the world at that ungodly hour – he'd found himself blurting out where he'd been. And as for what had happened… well, once Kain started jumping to the wrong conclusions that his younger cousin had made out with Kaname's lover i.e. Zero Kiriyu, the moody, angsty prefect and ex-human, Aido had to put him straight. Even if the eventual confession of what _had_ actually happened made his cousin stare at him like he'd never seen him before. Aido's face flamed anew at the humiliating memory.

Both in the end, Kain still couldn't let Aido face the music by himself. And this was why they were in the library again on a Sunday night, no less, to search for another suppressing charm, because the one they had picked earlier hadn't worked. Yes – despite going through all the steps three times last night in their shared room while the others were at class, with the three of them double and even triple checking all the ingredients and instructions, it had still failed.

Aido and Zero were still attracted to each other, even more so with the mingled scent of their blood in the air – at one point, Kain even had to push his cousin towards the adjoining bathroom to cool off. And he and Zero had spent the next eight minutes studiously avoiding each other's gazes again. Zero was mortified that Kain had found out what had happened the previous night in Kaname's apartment, and the noble was equally mortified to know his skirt chasing cousin had actually taken a male…

When Aido had finally come out of the bathroom, fresh from a cold shower, Kain was lying on his bed with his eyes closed and Zero was sitting at Aido's desk, frowning over the handwritten notes and wondering if there was still a chance they'd done something wrong somewhere.

Kain was totally disheartened as he muttered "Maybe it only works on nobles" to Aido, who was staring at Zero again but the latter deliberately ignored him and didn't look up. Aido glanced absently at Kain. "You mean, not on Level D vamp –" Zero 's head jerked up then and Aido broke off abruptly, clapping his hand over his mouth and looking horrified. "Crap. Zero, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry!" he burst out.

Zero shrugged and stood up. Then he froze, a small grimace of pain flitting over his features. Certain parts of him – OK, a _certain_ part of him was still somewhat… tender. Aido bit his lip, looking guilty all over again and Kain rolled his eyes, wondering if time would ever be kind enough to let him forget this whole thing ever happened.

Zero glanced at the desktop calendar on Aido's desk, featuring a skimpily clad vampire beauty of the month. His stomach churned with dread - the suppressing charm didn't work, and Kaname was returning tomorrow night… Aido's eyes followed Zero's gaze and he gulped almost audibly. Kain stared at them both and sighed heavily, shaking his head as he sat up. "Let's go check the library again. There may be something there that we've missed…" It was a very slim hope but the other two agreed.

Well, there wasn't. They'd spent hours going over the books again and found nothing new. Aido groaned inwardly. Kaname would be back for at least a week before he had to fly out again and he knew if the pureblood hadn't suspected anything then, he would now. Kaname was sure to drop by Cross Academy to speak to the Night Class and their teachers as well as check on how things were. Aido could never keep anything from the pureblood he revered and he sure didn't know how to start now.

He might as well go order his tombstone right after this. Yes, that was the only option left to him... perhaps even put something on it as a warning to the other vampires on what NOT to do if you're planning to live out your entire vampire lifespan and not have it cut short.

Perhaps something like 'Here lies Hanabusa Aido, who defied a pureblood and was mowed down before his time'? _No… that didn't rhyme at all and it made Kaname too much a villain._

Well, how about 'Hanabusa Aido, better known as 'Idol-sempai', who created an accidental bond and was rightly murdered for his crime'? _Nope, it didn't rhyme either, and it made _him_ sound like a criminal when he wasn't. That bond was _accidental_, for Pete's sake…_

OK, OK, how about… uhm… 'Here Lies One Hanabusa Aido, Who Sought Only to Help Out Zero, But One Painful Bite Drove Plans Awry, and That is Why He Just Had to Die'? _Well... that rhymed, all right. Still, it could probably be improved on…_

"Hey guys, I think I found something" Zero 's voice brought Aido out of his rather morbid reverie and he blinked, brought back to the present moment in the library. The silver haired vampire walked back to their table, carrying a heavy leather bound book. "This book was checked out previously and returned only yesterday, that's why we missed it earlier"

Both Kain and Aido stared at him expectantly but Zero avoided their gazes as he put the book down on the table in front of Aido. "There's a section in there on page 702 that says a blood bond between non-pureblood vampires _can_ be broken" he said tonelessly.

Aido didn't catch Zero's tone and his blue eyes lit up immediately "That's good, right?" he began, pulling the book towards him and flipping it open. But Kain frowned – Zero was hiding something. The silver haired vampire slowly sat back down but looked elsewhere instead, his mouth turned down, his arms folded tightly across his chest. "But?" Kain prompted him.

Zero didn't have to answer. Aido had found the page and was speed reading the text printed in very small lettering, his finger moving lightly and rapidly down each line. Then he uttered a sharp gasp, colour draining from his face. His shocked eyes darted up to meet Zero's, seeing the same realisation in the silvery depths.

_No… it can't be. Because if it is, then he was dead. For real._

Beside him, Kain took in a deep breath. "But?" he asked again. Slowly, Aido turned to his cousin. "But it can only be broken by a pureblood…" he whispered, his face pale. Kain stiffened at that, then he shook his head. A _pureblood_? Not good. Which pureblood could they even think of asking, except for the very one they... couldn't?

Zero closed his eyes, sighed heavily and recited the entire line that was now permanently burned into his brain, in that same toneless voice "A blood bond between two non-pureblood vampires can be broken, but only by a pureblood vampire, and only if that pureblood already shares an existing blood bond with at least one of them."

Kain stared at him for a moment or two, then his brown eyes rounded in shock as the realisation finally hit him. Zero nodded grimly and Aido dropped his head down onto the book, a despairing moan escaping his lips. They had the exact same situation as described in the book, which meant that it could be done. And it was perfect in every way, because he and Zero would finally be free of this accidental bond of theirs, except that… he would also be dead.

_Just… wonderful._

The three of them were still staring at each other when Zero's cell phone beeped. He pulled it out from his jeans pocket and read the text message. Then he looked up at the two cousins. "Kaname will be coming straight to Cross Academy tomorrow night. He should be here by midnight" Zero said quietly. His eyes sought Aido's. The noble's blue eyes were glassy with fear but somehow, he managed a nod.

There was another round of silence before Aido cleared his throat. "Let's do it then" he said, his voice not quite steady. They had no other choice, and telling Kaname was better than having him eventually find out. Well, marginally better, anyway...

Zero nodded. He could feel the waves of fear coming from Aido through their bond but he respected his courage in coming clean. Beside Aido, Kain also looked rather pale as he gripped his cousin's shoulder hard. "Hanabusa, it will be OK. You know Kaname's a fair person, and kinder than your average pureblood…" He couldn't bring himself to say that that was most probably because none of them had ever been foolish enough to actually cross Kaname-sama before…

- o -

Kaname returned to Cross Academy the following night and called Zero as soon as he'd stepped into his rooms in the Moon Dorms and found them empty. Zero had replied, saying he would be there in half an hour, thereby giving Kaname time to shower and change first. Then Zero called Aido. The young noble was already waiting in his room and insistent that he met with Kaname tonight, Zero having confessed that the pureblood had already begun to suspect something was off between him and Aido.

The blond noble was already ready and waiting in his room when Zero knocked lightly on the door, casually dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. Kain was there as well. Both nobles were dressed in their Night Class uniforms but Kain had chosen to cut class again - he was planning on staying in his room just in case he was… needed. He didn't need to say for what. The taller noble squeezed Aido's shoulder reassuringly but didn't say anything as they left the room. His brown eyes spoke volumes though, about how he felt about his younger cousin's well being.

Aido's face was set and pale as he and Zero made their way down the deserted corridor towards Kaname's rooms. He was visibly trembling as well - Zero didn't even need their bond to know that Aido was, in a word, absolutely terrified. Without a word, the silver haired vampire reached for his hand, giving it a brief hard squeeze.

"It will be all right, Hanabusa" he said quietly. _For both of us..._ _I hope…_

Aido gave a brief nod without looking at him. "You're a lousy liar, Zero" he muttered, his voice quivering. A few moments later, and they had reached their destination. Before he could chicken out, the blond raised his hand and knocked on the door to Kaname's rooms.

"Come in"

Aido didn't look at Zero as he reached for the doorknob and twisted it, his hand shaking. Kaname was sitting at his desk by the window, his long wavy hair damp from the shower, a towel around his shoulders over the black bathrobe he was wearing. The pureblood was going through the sizeable pile of mail in front of him. He gave Aido a rather quizzical look, having sensed his presence even outside the door, before smiling at the silver haired vampire. "Zero"

Zero nodded, his heart twisting again in his chest as he took in the sincere warmth in those dark eyes and smile, but he didn't smile back. He couldn't. "Kaname"

"Yes, Aido… is anything wrong?" Kaname asked, turning back to the young noble. He was still smiling a little but it disappeared when he saw how pale and nervous Aido looked. Zero was looking rather pale, too.

"Kaname-sama" began Aido, his voice barely above a whisper. He bowed low with his right hand over his heart. The dark eyes shot from Aido to Zero, then back again to the blond. "What is it, Aido?" Something was seriously wrong here, he could again feel the disquiet coming through his bond with Zero. Aido looked he was about to be sentenced to death, or worse.

"Come closer, Aido, it's OK" Kaname added kindly. Aido took a couple of steps forward, his blue eyes wide. He swallowed before speaking again.

"Kaname-sama… that night, last week, wh-when you asked me to feed Zero - " Aido broke off, glanced at Zero beside him, then back at Kaname again. The pureblood didn't say anything and after a few seconds, Aido inhaled deeply. "I-I bit him in return!" he finished in a rush of words. Then he stopped breathing and waited. Beside him, Zero had stopped breathing as well as they both looked at Kaname and waited for his response.

For a long, dreadful moment, it felt like time had stood still as the pureblood just stared at Aido, as if not quite understanding what he'd heard. Then the dark eyes flicked to Zero's face, taking in the strained expression there before moving back to Aido. Kaname stood up, his narrowing eyes fixed on the quaking noble. "What did you say, Aido?" he asked softly.

Aido stared wide eyed at Kaname. He'd started breathing again but it was coming out in small gasps. "I – I created a blood bond with Zero" he muttered miserably.

Not Kiriyu… but Zero. Which could only mean… it was true.

Kaname stepped out from behind his desk, walking towards the petrified noble. The pureblood's movements were silent, graceful, and clearly predatory as well. It was a lucky thing Aido had already visited the washroom earlier and skipped lunch – the way Kaname was looking at him now would have caused him to lose whatever he was currently holding inside him, food or otherwise.

"Tell me what happened, Aido" the pureblood's voice was soft… silky. He wasn't using his will on Aido but all the facts came out anyway… the damning words spilling from the noble's lips as completely and relentlessly if he'd been put under a potent truth charm.

And when Aido was finally silent, Kaname's chest was heaving, his hands clenched tight into fists by his side, nails drawing blood from both palms. His aura swirled dangerously around the room, cracking the vanity mirror as well as some of the glass window panes. A vase on a small side table shattered, spilling water and freshly cut flowers onto the carpet. Aido visibly cringed as the pureblood advanced towards him, blazing crimson eyes pinning him to the spot as the tantalising scent of his pure blood hung in the air.

Against his better judgment, Zero took a step forward, his heart pounding hard in his chest. "Kaname" he said warningly. "Please don't – "

Kaname ignored Zero as he bared his impressive fangs at the petrified blond. "How dare you, Aido?" the words were hissed out in a sibilant whisper and Aido gulped. "How _dare_ you!" Dark power surged out from him as he finished speaking. Even thought it was relatively minor, the young noble stumbled backwards, hand going up to clutch his chest as he gasped in pain.

"Kaname, don't!" pleaded Zero, his eyes widening in horror. He'd seen the furious side of the pureblood before – there was the time when he'd argued with Kaname before storming away from a gala party they were attending, only to be caught by two sadistic nobles who had beaten him severely and almost violated him in a nearby park. Yes, if Kaname had arrived there just one minute later, Zero knew he'd have killed those two jerks on the spot. As it was, they weren't really much better off, left bleeding and moaning in severe pain on the grass, while Kaname carried Zero off to the safety of his apartment and took care of his injuries with loving gentleness.

But this wasn't a jerk of a noble Kaname he didn't know and didn't care to know. This was Hanabusa Aido, someone who looked up to him and respected him almost to the level of worship. Someone who, barring this occasion, had never been anything but fiercely loyal and completely obedient to him. Yes, Zero knew why Kaname was furious at Aido. The pureblood didn't just feel angry or hurt, he felt betrayed. He'd put his trust in someone and it had backfired on him.

"Stay out of this, Zero" Kaname barked, barely sparing Zero a glance. "He raped you, damnit, how can you still side him?" The words were almost choked out, fierce pain lancing through Kaname's heart. "Or… or…" he stopped as the pain grew fiercer. _Could it be? Could it be that Zero actually… perhaps… even… wanted…_

Zero could feel the turmoil swirling in his bond with Kaname, and he swallowed, aching at the thought of his proud lover in such pain. "_No_, Kaname. I said no. Believe me…"

A brief flash of relief glimmered in those crimson eyes, then anger returned with a vengeance as the pureblood swung back to Aido, who took an involuntary step back. "So you did rape Zero" Kaname said, his voice deadly soft.

_Crap_. In defending himself, he'd just sentenced Aido to death… Zero tried again, even though he knew he was playing with fire. "Kaname, don't do this. Aido's a good person, you know that!" _Don't hurt one of the most loyal friends you have, who'd die for you…_

Again, the pureblood ignored him. Zero could feel the power gathering in Kaname again, the very air he breathed seemed to vibrate, his ears registered pressure, similar to being in an aircraft taking off… Desperate, Zero cast around in his mind for something, anything that could get through to the furious pureblood now, before Aido ended up dead. And inspiration finally struck him. Zero didn't have time to weigh his words or their implications before he threw them out. "Kaname! _You_ were no different…!"

Sudden silence suffocated the room. Kaname's dangerous aura disappeared immediately, as if someone had thrown a switch, and the pureblood stared at Zero as if in shock, colour draining from his face. "Zero? What do you mean?" Kaname asked in a whisper. Those eyes were dark once again, but haunted with pain, and Zero closed his own eyes briefly. Would Kaname take this the way he wanted him to? Or was he just digging his own grave? Zero inhaled deeply, shoulders sagging – either way, it was too late to turn back now. "Ichijo's warehouse, Kaname, do you remember?" he asked softly.

Kaname swallowed, then nodded briefly – how could he not remember? That was when their bond had been first consummated, after he had killed Asato... "Zero, you're not saying that I - that I _forced_ you?" Kaname asked, his voice a mere whisper now. "I asked you, I asked you after that, and you said no! You said no!"

Zero nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, I did, and I meant every word" he added. The pureblood was still staring at him and Zero pressed on. "Kaname, you _didn't_ take me by force" he reassured, heedless of the fact that Aido was still in the room, taking in every word that was being said. "Because I was… willing. You know that. But if… _if _I'd said 'no' to you then, Kaname, if I hadn't wanted it… then what?"

The dark eyes widened and Zero continued. "Would you have stopped, Kaname?" he asked, his own eyes pleading, his voice cracking with emotion. "If I'd said 'no' to you then, _would_ you have stopped? _Could_ you?" he asked.

It was a horribly, horribly unfair question and Zero knew it. He knew Kaname _couldn't_ have stopped at that time – he was practically breaking down, almost going crazy from his freshly severed bond with Asato. It was a miracle in itself that Kaname had still managed to prep him properly and skillfully, with the sheer duress he was struggling under at that time and, Zero hadn't felt violated at all. Yes, Kaname was desperate then, but Zero was desperate _now_, desperate to save Aido from the pureblood's wrath. He didn't want the young noble hurt… he loved Kaname, but he loved Aido too. And Zero was also trying very hard to save Kaname from the consequences of his own dangerous rage.

Kaname shuddered, pure anguish shining out from his eyes. "How can you even _ask_ me that, Zero?" he whispered, his voice ragged. "I – you…" he broke off and shook his head. "Didn't you know?"

Zero nodded quickly. "I know, Kaname, and I didn't say 'no', remember? And Aido…"

But Kaname uttered a furious snarl at the very mention of the noble, swinging around to hiss at the terrified blond. "Aido raped you, Zero, and that's all there is to it." There was a sort of finality in that voice, as if Kaname had already made up his mind.

And Zero knew what was going to happen. He could feel the terrible power building up in Kaname again, as clearly as he could feel the stark agony of pain and angered betrayal in their bond. It was a dark, terrible surge of power and he knew what it would do to Aido. And still, the blond noble wasn't moving. Silent tears were now streaming down his cheeks but he hadn't moved at all. Zero knew Aido was fully aware of what was going to happen to him and he wasn't going to stop it, or even try to get away. It was that ingrained obedience again… a pureblood's word was law. No matter what. And Zero couldn't let it be like that. Not when he knew how much Aido loved Kaname. Not when he knew Kaname cared for Aido as well.

"NO! Kaname, NO!"

Without hesitation, Zero threw himself in front of Aido, pushing himself to use his vampire speed. And time slowed down again, for all three of them.

Kaname's crimson eyes widened in horror as Zero appeared in his line of vision, blocking Aido's body with his own. But it was too late. Power was already surging out of his body, in a dark, deadly ball of death. Frantic, Kaname tried to rein it in, tried to pull it back – it would backlash upon him of course, causing serious injury too - but he would survive that. He wasn't so sure if Zero would. He didn't ever want to find out if Zero even could.

But it was too late now to stop what he'd unleashed. "No – Zero!" Kaname's voice was a raw cry of absolute fear.

-- Chapter End --


	11. Chap 11: Forgiving Past Sins

**Author Notes:** I gamble my life to end this... I only pray that it spares his.

-- Chapter Start --

In that split second, Aido moved. The noble's arms closed tightly around Zero's waist then he pivoted on his heel, swinging both of them around and trying to shield Zero with his own body. But the blast from Kaname hit them even as they turned sideways, knocking both vampires off their feet and sending them crashing into the wall behind them.

Zero hit the wall hard, his right shoulder and arm taking the brunt of the impact before he fell face down onto the carpet. Kaname's power had torn into his left side and it felt like it had left a gaping hole there. It hurt to even _breathe._

Aido hadn't fared any better, the right side of his head and right shoulder were now screaming in agony where it had made contact with the wall, and his left arm felt like it was on fire where it had absorbed some of Kaname's fury. Head pounding, eyes watering, knees buckling, the young noble fell down onto his stomach beside Zero, moaning in pain.

Kaname's eyes registered the heart stopping sight of both Zero and Aido slamming into the wall, causing cracks to run across its smooth cream coloured surface as bits of plaster and paint rained down on them both. In an instant, the pureblood was kneeling in front of Zero, turning him over gently. Agony and guilt squeezed Kaname's heart like twin vices when he saw blood trickling out from the side of Zero's mouth, his face pale and lined in pain.

"Zero!" Kaname's voice was horrified, desperate. "Zero, answer me!" he half demanded, half pleaded, wanting to shake him but not daring to. Zero stirred and slowly forced his eyes open to see the pureblood's face white with terror. "Ka-Kaname… OK" Zero whispered weakly. He was lying again, he felt like he'd been hit by a truck and it wouldn't take much more for him to actually be sick – but fool that he was, he could never stand to see Kaname in pain, especially pain arising from his own actions. His eyes fluttered close again.

"Zero" groaned Kaname, his whole body shaking in anguish, his breath coming out in shuddering sobs. Zero's pulse was weak and the pureblood could feel the echo of pain in their shared bond. He bowed protectively over his injured lover. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kaname repeated in an anguished whisper as he cradled Zero's body tenderly to his chest. Zero couldn't speak but he pressed closer to the comfort of that strong, warm chest, letting Kaname's dearly familiar scent surround him.

The pureblood turned his head to glance at Aido… how was he? Kaname pressed shaking fingers onto the pulse at the young noble's neck – he had absorbed some of the power and was injured too but not critically. His pulse was stronger than Zero's… he should be OK. Those same fingers slid lightly through the blond curls. "I'm sorry, Aido" Kaname whispered then he rose with Zero in his arms and strode into his bedroom. The pureblood deposited the silver haired vampire gently onto the bed before sitting down beside him. Guilt squeezed his heart again as Zero curled in on himself, trembling in agony.

Kaname's fingers ripped at the front opening of his bathrobe, pushing his long hair out of the way as he bent low over Zero, bracing his other hand on the pillows. "Quickly now, drink…" he urged, and Zero didn't hesitate as he nuzzled his face into that pale, temptingly familiar neck and bit down.

For a few minutes, poor Aido was forgotten. The blond noble was still lying sprawled next to the wall, his breathing coming out in painful gasps, his wide eyes fixed on the stretch of carpet in front of his nose. He could already feel his body starting to heal but it would take a while and it still hurt like hell to move. The rich, tantalising scent of Kaname's blood had filled the air again and he knew Zero was feeding from the pureblood. That knowledge made the young noble's eyes close in relief, thankful that Zero was getting all the help he needed and would likely be all right. For himself, Aido took comfort in that brief, soft touch of Kaname's fingers and that equally soft apology he heard a few moments earlier.

"Hanabusa? Kaname-sama? Hanabusa!" As if in a distance, Aido heard Kain's voice, sounding more frantic that he could have ever imagined as he knocked urgently on the door, but still not daring to open it.

No. Kaname and Zero must not be disturbed. Aido took a deep, painful breath, coughed a little, then dragged himself to the door. He took another deep breath before speaking. "I-I'm fine, Akatsuki. Everything's… fine. Really…" But his voice quivered and he grimaced. There was a puzzled silence on the other side of the door now and Aido could almost picture his cousin standing there with a perplexed look on his face. "Hanabusa? Are you sure you're OK? What was that blast I heard? I can smell Kaname-sama's blood too… what happened? Is Kiriyu all right?"

A faint smile touched Aido's pale lips. Kain actually cared enough to actually ask about Zero? That was good... yes... it was.

"We're fine, Akatsuki... just need a bit more time... before I can... come out" he managed, trying without much success to ignore his painfully throbbing head and arm. There was another silence – his cousin clearly hadn't believed the 'We're fine' part.

After a moment, Kain spoke again. "Hanabusa…" His voice sounded unsure, even a little unsteady. "I… I'll be in our room, OK? Waiting..." Then his footsteps disappeared down the corridor and Aido let himself slump painfully back onto the carpet, relieved that his cousin wasn't going to barge in and cause a scene. Not that he would. After all, this was solely and irrevocably the fault of Hanabusa Aido. No one else.

Outside in the corridor, Kain strode back to the room he shared with Aido. His eyes were stinging in an unfamiliar fashion, his hands were fisted tightly by his sides and his lips pressed into a thin line. He hated it. He hated each damn time his impulsive, hot headed young cousin got himself into trouble because it meant that he, Kain, would automatically be in trouble as well. But now, he found that he hated it even more that he wasn't taking part of the punishment, that he was for once, absolved of all blame.

Because it meant that he couldn't even be there for Aido.

I hope the little idiot finally learns his lesson, Kain thought furiously, resisting the urge to slam his room door to splinters and wishing he had a mile high pile of wood or _something_ to burn right down to ashes.

- o -

In Kaname's large bedroom, the two vampires were lost in their own world. Kaname's eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Zero's familiar fangs sink into his neck and he placed his still trembling hand on Zero's injured side, using his power to numb the pain and hasten the healing. Zero's left arm reached up to curl around Kaname's neck, feeling the long, shaking fingers tangle in his own hair, supporting his head as the pureblood murmured loving but broken words of apology in his ear.

After a minute or two, Zero stopped, gently licking the wounds closed. Kaname not utterly furious like he was a few minutes ago was a most welcome change but Zero couldn't stomach his broken apologies anymore. The genuine remorse flooding their bond was more than enough to convey the pureblood's regret to him. "Kaname... don't - don't say anything" Zero finally said. He lay there quietly for a few more minutes, feeling Kaname's powerful blood rushing through his battered and sore body, healing and strengthening. Kaname fell silent then but his fingers continued to smooth the silvery hair as he dropped soft kisses onto Zero's face.

Finally, Zero stirred. "Thank you" he whispered with his eyes still closed, and the knife in Kaname's heart only twisted deeper. "You're thanking me, Zero?" he whispered shakily. "For what? For almost killing you?" He shuddered deeply at how close that particular nightmare had almost turned to reality, and Zero's eyes blinked open as his hand moved to cup Kaname's cheek, feeling the shudders wracking his body. The pureblood turned into Zero's hand, kissing his palm softly. "You didn't mean to hurt me, Kaname, its OK" Zero reassured. He was feeling better now that his body was starting to heal.

Kaname shuddered again. "But I did" he choked out. "I tried to pull it back but - " he broke off again, tears burning in his eyes. Zero's other hand cupped his face as well, forcing Kaname to look at him. "And Aido saved me" he said quietly. Kaname blinked as if he'd forgotten about the noble, then he looked away. Zero's hands forced his head back again. "Yes, he did. Kaname, I was wrong to bring up our first time in the warehouse, you know I wanted it, and I know you were hurting then but Kaname –" he shook his head again as the pureblood tried to speak. "_Listen_ to me, Kaname! Aido couldn't help it, he tried, we both tried so hard. He's sorry, and I'm so sorry too, for everything we'd done. But even before you came back, even before that night happened, we both resolved to stop it. We _wanted_ to stop it, Kaname. Because of you."

Kaname swallowed, lost in the compelling honesty in the silvery eyes looking up at him and in the raw earnest tone of Zero's voice. "Really?" he asked, uncertainty colouring his voice. Zero swallowed as well, then nodded. "_Because_ of you, Kaname. Because we both love you. More than we love anyone else. Ever."

Kaname's eyes closed briefly as he breathed a prayer. Then they opened, a disbelieving look in the dark depths. "Zero? You love me?" he asked softly.

_Oh… crap._ Tonight sure was a night for speaking without thinking. Zero realised belatedly that he had just handed the remaining dregs of his pride over to Kaname. But what else could he do? "Yes, Kaname, I – I love you. And Aido loves you too – "

Kaname shook his head, waving a distracted hand as if to say that second part was not important at all. "Zero, you love me?" he asked again, a wondering smile hovering on his lips now.

Despite still feeling like crap, Zero felt like blushing and grinning at the same time. "_Yes_, you big dope – " he started, breaking off as Kaname bent down and kissed him soundly. When they parted for air, Zero traced his lover's gently smiling lips with a finger, lost in the tender dark eyes looking down at him. Perhaps it wasn't so very bad to let Kaname know how he felt, even if the pureblood didn't feel quite the same way about him...

"And I love you, Zero" Kaname finally confessed a secret he had been carrying inside his heart for so many months – how he actually felt about his stubborn, angry, caring lover. Hot tears pricked at Zero's eyes at the unexpected admission that he hadn't even allowed himself to hope for all this time. "Kaname…" he breathed softly.

The second kiss lasted longer and was infinitely sweeter as well. Eventually, they parted. Kaname's smile now was radiant and seductive, and Zero's breath caught despite himself. But there was still something left to resolve. Slowly, Zero rose up onto one elbow, wincing a little. "Kaname, wait – Aido..."

The smile disappeared and Zero watched apprehensively as Kaname sat up, then gently pulled him upright. "I'm OK" Zero reassured him – his left side was still feeling raw and it still hurt to breathe but Aido was more important. "Kaname..."

The pureblood sighed. "It's all right, Zero" he answered as he stood up and Zero fell silent. But guilt washed over him again, and Kaname too, when they walked out of the bedroom. Aido was sitting up and leaning against the cracked wall with his blond head bowed. He appeared lost in his thoughts but looked up when he heard their almost silent footsteps, tears still glistening on his eyelashes and trailing down his softly flushed cheeks.

Aido wanted to ask if Zero was all right but he didn't dare speak. And in any case, the silver haired vampire was standing and walking on his own so of course he was all right. Yes, Kaname's blood had helped immensely. Aido was fiercely glad that Zero was fine, and that the pureblood hadn't punished him for his part in all this mess. Aido loved both of them and he wanted Zero to be with Kaname now. He'd always wanted that… well, not always, but after he got himself bonded to Zero and started to understand him a little. Truthfully, he felt that this was the only right outcome for all of them.

"Aido" Kaname stopped in front of the noble. "Stand up, please"

The noble obeyed and stood up slowly and somewhat unsteadily, one hand braced against the ruined wall, his head still down. He was also feeling a little better as his body continued to heal itself but his left arm and head still throbbed fiercely. "Look at me, Aido" murmured the pureblood, and the blond complied. The angry aura had disappeared and Kaname didn't look angry anymore. Aido's throat swelled with emotion. Was that… actually remorse… and understanding… he could see in those dark eyes looking down at him? That realisation released his voice. "Kaname-sama!" he burst out. "Please! I never meant – I'm so sorry - "

Kaname shook his head and Aido fell silent immediately. "No, Aido. I'm the one who's sorry. I acted rashly. Without thinking. If –" the dark eyes flicked to Zero then back again to the noble. "If Zero hadn't done that foolish thing, I would have seriously hurt you, Aido. Perhaps even killed you. You... one of the most loyal friends I have" Kaname couldn't quite stop the quiver in his voice at how close he'd come to destroying this young noble. He wouldn't even be blamed for it, and it was unheard of to show such weakness in front of, or even apologise to one of his subordinates but Aido was more than just that. He realised that now, and he owed this knowledge to Zero.

The lump in Aido's throat swelled unbearably as tears of sheer relief spurted from his eyes at Kaname's apology. Not relief over the undeniable fact that his life would be spared now but at the fact that Kaname still considered him a _friend_, and a loyal one at that. "Ka - Kaname-sa - sama" he sobbed. With a resigned and wry look at Zero beside him who was looking suspiciously teary eyed as well, Kaname shrugged and pulled the sobbing noble into a loose one armed hug. He would have much preferred to embrace Zero, of course, but considering the circumstances…

Never in a hundred years could Kaname have even thought of comforting Aido like this especially after what he'd confessed, but he'd almost lost Zero, and he'd almost destroyed his friend as well. They were both so very dear and loyal to him. Kaname himself was blood bonded - he knew first hand how impossible it was to fight the insane, compelling draw of such a bond. Look at him and Zero - they had started out as fierce enemies, standing firmly on completely opposite sides, and still ended up as lovers. In comparison, what Zero and Aido had was only dislike. And even so, they had decided that he was far more important to them than their own bond was. Dear God… Kaname repressed a shiver. He had come so close to losing both of them - did he even deserve their loyalty anymore?

Aido clung onto the front of Kaname's bathrobe, weeping his heart out for the fourth time since the bond had occurred. It was more than just relief this time, it was also the realisation that as much as he respected, loved and admired Kaname, he knew he would be satisfied just being one of his trusted friends and subordinates. And he would do anything now to ensure Kaname's happiness and Zero's too.

Someone stepped up behind Aido and a warm hand squeezed his left shoulder reassuringly. Aido knew who it belonged to – he was now sandwiched between the two men he'd come to treasure most in his life, perhaps even more than Kain, and he wished this moment would never end.

It seemed to take ages but eventually, Aido stopped crying and was mortified to find that he'd actually been clinging onto Kaname with a total lack of dignity all this while. "Oh! Oh, I – I'm sorry, Kaname-sama! Crap! Uh, excuse me, uhm, I mean your bathrobe's all wet now…" he mumbled, patting the damp terrycloth material in front of him somewhat absently with his uninjured hand. _God, Kaname smelled so good up close…_

But Kaname wasn't looking at him. The pureblood was exchanging looks with Zero over the top of Aido's head and he finally nodded at the intense but unspoken plea in the silvery eyes. Kaname sighed and turned back to the young noble. "You're still hurt, Aido" he said. Immediately, the young noble shook his head. "No. No, Kaname-sama, I'm fine"

Kaname smiled a little. "It's OK… this time" Aido blinked up at him in surprise, not understanding. Still standing behind Aido, Zero stretched out his right arm, bringing his inner wrist up to the level of Aido's chin. "My blood will help, Hanabusa" he said quietly.

Aido blinked again, then blushed furiously as he shook his head. _Surely not in front of Kaname-sama...?!_ "No! No, I'm fine. Really" he protested. Kaname shook his head at that, then turned to walk back to his bedroom. "I need a few minutes to change out of this" he threw casually over his shoulder.

Aido's stunned gaze followed him then swung back to Zero who nodded at him. "Go ahead" he urged as his left hand squeezed Aido's shoulder reassuringly. Relief flooded the blue eyes then Aido's hands came up, holding Zero's arm carefully as he bit down and took what he desperately needed. Withstanding pain wasn't one of his strong points, after all… Aido could feel his body's healing rate speeding up with the help of Zero's blood. And even though he wanted the pain to go away as soon as possible, Aido forced himself to drink slowly, knowing that this was the last time he could ever take from Zero. Closing his eyes, he savoured each delicious, warm mouthful, tasting the unmistakable and intoxicating power of Kaname's blood mixed with Zero's, imprinting it in his mind and senses.

Zero's breath escaped his lips in a soft sigh. His hand was still on Aido's shoulder and he had to resist the strong urge to pull the blond closer to him. Bending his head slightly, he breathed in the soft, familiar scent of shampoo from Aido's blond curls. The draw of their bond was still strong and Zero could feel the soft echo of bittersweet pain coming from Aido. It echoed in his heart too, but considering what had happened earlier, well… it couldn't have ended any better, could it?

Zero's thoughts broke off as Aido slid his fangs free and licked the wounds on his wrist closed. Then the young noble turned around to face him, his blue eyes wide and serious. Again, Zero had to resist the urge to hug this impulsive but lovable and loyal noble and he forced himself to smile instead. "You saved my life earlier, Hanabusa. Thank you"

Aido frowned fiercely at that. "You shouldn't thank me, Zero - you tried to save mine" he muttered. "Kaname's right. That was a stupid thing to do!" He glared at Zero, suddenly furious at him even though what he actually wanted to do was to hug him… hug him tightly and never let go. "What if I hadn't moved then? You could have been killed, Zero! And for nothing!"

Zero bristled immediately at that scolding tone. "That wasn't nothing! And you're one to talk, Hanabusa" he scoffed, folding his arms across his chest. "That stunt you pulled was equally stupid, shielding me with your own body!"

Aido refused to back down. "It was not stupid!"

Zero snorted. "Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't, damnit! Kaname meant that for _me_, Zero, not you! He would never hurt you!"

Zero's breath caught, shaken again by the sheer conviction in the noble's raised voice. Perhaps Aido had accepted his fate at that moment but Zero hadn't. He opened his mouth to retaliate but didn't know what to say because his heart was breaking again inside him. He was torn between them now - how could he care so much for two people like this? Aido couldn't speak anymore either as they just stared at each other, hearing the other's ragged breathing and taking in the mix of emotions in each other's eyes.

They both wanted to say the things they _dare _not.

They both longed to do the things they _could _not.

Aido finally uttered a very small sob and the next moment, he and Zero were tightly wrapped up in each other's arms again, trembling at how close they'd come to losing everything. Neither of them heard nor saw Kaname as he paused in the doorway of his bedroom, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. He watched them soberly for a long moment before stepping back into his bedroom, and out of sight.

When the two vampires finally parted, Zero wiped his eyes on his sleeve then sighed. "We are both very lucky, Hanabusa" he said seriously and Aido nodded fervently as he wiped his eyes as well. There was a moment of silence but it was not uncomfortable, then Zero asked. "You feeling better now?"

Aido nodded again but didn't say anything. In that short silence, Kaname appeared, dressed in a clean shirt and trousers. "Go clean up, Aido" he advised kindly, one hand on the blond's shoulder to propel him towards his bedroom. Aido complied immediately but Kaname was no longer looking at him. His whole attention was focused on Zero.

When Aido came out a few minutes later, feeling more composed, he wasn't entirely surprised to find Kaname and Zero locked in a tight embrace, kissing passionately. He forced his eyes away as he went to retrieve the heavy library book that had fallen to the carpet. After a moment, Kaname broke the kiss, nodding his head at the quietly waiting noble and smiling a little at the sudden flush on Zero's face.

Aido hesitated, then held out the book with both hands, open at the page he had bookmarked earlier. Reluctantly, Kaname released Zero and accepted the book. He read the section then looked up with a faint smile on his face. "Yes, Aido, it can be done" he told the noble quietly. But a moment later, his eyes slid back to Zero's silver ones. "Tomorrow night" the pureblood added distractedly. The blond noble quickly took the hint, bowed then left quietly, not looking at Zero this time.

Both book and Aido forgotten, Kaname reached for Zero's hand, linking their fingers together before bringing up his hand to kiss it. "So… how are you feeling now?" he asked softly. Zero smiled, knowing what was coming. "A little better" he answered. His side still ached but he could ignore that.

"Just a little?" A devilish eyebrow arched. "I'll have to correct that" Kaname murmured and Zero's body tingled with awareness and desire as he let the pureblood pull him back into the bedroom.

- o -

Their love making this time was tender, sweet and passionate. Kaname looked deep into Zero's eyes as his long, skilled fingers prepped him with slow, loving care, lowering his head now and then to exchange soft, lingering kisses. Everything they did was precious now, every caress carried more meaning than before. Zero was utterly lost – the emotional events of the past hour had lowered his defenses considerably and he reached ecstasy even before Kaname could claim him.

And when the pureblood finally took him, it was with the same slow, gentle care, in case Zero hadn't fully healed. Kaname held back even when Zero pleaded for him to go faster and deeper, taking delight in drawing out each exquisite and sensual sensation for both of them as he pulled back teasingly out of Zero, then smoothly drove in again, striking that special, sensitive place inside him each time, driving the silver haired vampire half out of his mind. Zero's back arched as he groaned in frustration on the sheets - even kissing and nibbling at Kaname's neck failed to shatter the pureblood's control for once, and he stuck to that steady, maddeningly slow pace.

It was only after Zero had finally pulled Kaname down and bitten him hard on his neck in sweet retaliation that the pureblood's control cracked and his movements finally increased in both speed and force. Zero's hands gripped Kaname's perspiration slicked shoulders tightly as he clung on, his hips thrusting up hard against Kaname, breathless moans escaping his lips as both pleasure and tension flooded his body in equal, almost unbearable amounts. "Kaname… please…" he pleaded breathlessly, his fingers roaming over Kaname's heaving chest before clenching hard on his shoulders as Kaname surged into him even deeper and more urgently than before.

The pureblood's gaze was hot, fierce but tender as he looked down at his lover, registering each sign of pleasure on Zero's face, loving how his toned body quivered and arched under him, exulting in the silent promise residing in the brilliant and loving silver gaze.

It had always been beautiful… but now, it was earth shattering… unbearable… Zero was helpless against the irresistible lure of Kaname's voice ceaselessly chanting his name in time to the urgent and deep thrusts of his hips. Both combined in a magical spell to tip Zero right over the edge into blissful release once more. For one exquisite tense moment that seemed to last forever, his entire body snapped rigid... then ecstacy ripped through his body, sending wave after wave of pleasure pounding through his senses as he convulsed in Kaname's arms. Gasping for breath, Zero arched his hips hard against the pureblood's as he cried out again and again, wanting to take in all of Kaname, wanting him to be just as lost as he was.

Zero's intense release and the feel of his hot, tight body wrung a deep shudder from Kaname. He thrust again and again into Zero, aching to take him deeper and deeper. Kaname cried out as well as he finally exploded deep inside Zero, offering full and total surrender to the one person he loved. Shivering helplessly, the pureblood collapsed onto his lover, humbled beyond words as Zero's arms and legs closed around him tightly, never letting go.

-- Chapter End --


	12. Chap 12: Epilogue

**Author Notes:** From accidental lovers to friends… just wrapping up the ends.

Again, am inspired by 2 events from **Blackened Wing**'s Blood Moon story. One is the Moon Dorm library, the other is something that was found at a certain gala party. I'm sure you'll know both when you come across them :D

And… If Only is now complete! I've really enjoyed writing this 'What if' scenario between Zero and Aido. I know some of you have suggested making it a threesome i.e. KanamexZeroxAido but as delicious as that idea is, well, let's just say I'm not accomplished enough to take on such a task and I sort of lean towards KanamexZero pairing. But yes, I really like Aido very, very much now :D

Thank you for reading If Only, thank you again for reviewing and a third thank you to those I mentioned in Chapter 1. I'm touched that you have enjoyed every chapter of If Only and have taken the trouble to let me know. Each review to me is like what blood is to a vampire… LOL!

-- Chapter Start --

"Not another class project" moaned Senri Shiki as he trailed after Takuma Ichijo, Ruka Souen and Rima Tooya. The four Night Class students were walking into the Moon Dorm library as he spoke and the fierce librarian immediately pinned the part time professional model with a glare.

"Didn't we just finish one yesterday?" Shiki grumbled, but he dropped his voice lower. Takuma glanced behind and gave him a good natured smile. "That was actually two weeks ago, Senri" he reminded his roommate and lover as he led the way towards the deserted tables right at the end of the vast library, where they preferred to sit. Unfazed, the brunette just blinked sleepily at him. "Was it?" he drawled. "Wow, however did we occupy our free time last week then?"

Takuma's step faltered as he glanced back again but he didn't answer. He'd caught the silent words 'in our room' added to that question and he bit his lip, hoping his face wasn't flushed… too much, anyway. He knew very well how they'd occupied most of that free time - in a most pleasurable if rather exhausting way, of course. Shiki knew that he knew as well, judging from the teasing grin lighting up his face now.

Ruka missed, or rather ignored, their silent exchange and rolled her eyes. "Some of us had other non photo shoot-related assignments" she said in a bored tone, not bothering to look at either one of them. A moment later, she caught sight of a tall brunette vampire male taking down a book from one of the top shelves at the end of the library. "Ah, Akatsuki's here already, good!"

Then it was Ruka's turn to falter. She frowned as Kain walked to a table and sat down facing them. Opposite him was Aido – Ruka recognised that mop of tousled blond curls straight off, even from the back. But it was the tall male sitting on his right that had caught her attention, with his longish silvery hair. Light glinted off something metallic in his left ear as he turned his head to speak to Aido and Ruka's mouth actually fell open a little. _Kiriyu_? Zero Kiriyu? OK, it wasn't as if the ex-human wasn't allowed in the Moon Dorm library and he was Kaname's lover and all, but what on earth were Kain and Aido doing sitting at the same table as him? Ruka flicked a quick glance around the library – most of the tables were unoccupied as a matter of fact.

Kain had already noticed their approach and he nodded at his friends, his steady gaze lingering for a moment on the surprised expression on Ruka's face.

"Ah, so this is where you two have been hiding" Takuma greeted the two cousins casually with his customary smile. Aido and Zero were deep in discussion and only turned their heads when they heard the Assistant Dorm Leader's voice behind them.

Aido raised his eyebrows. "Hiding? More like waiting for you guys to come here in your own sweet time" he replied in his usual slightly sarcastic manner. The other nobles were used to it and Takuma grinned then nodded amiably at Zero. "Kiriyu-kun…"

Zero nodded in turn. "Ichijo-san" he murmured. He had nothing against the Assistant Dorm Leader especially since Takuma always treated him well but it was a bit difficult to work up a smile when Ruka, Shiki and Rima were staring at him as if he were the latest acquisition to join the Strange Finds section of a museum. Catching his eyes on them, they looked instead at Kain and Aido with similar amazed expressions.

Aido caught their looks and glanced at Zero. He could tell the ex-human was feeling a bit uncomfortable now. Kaname had successfully broken their blood bond in his room four days ago but it looked like some stray remnant of it still remained. He and Zero couldn't feel each other's emotions through their severed bond anymore, but they could still sense how the other felt if they happened to be physically within a few feet of one another. Aido didn't know how to explain it but it was akin to the affinity that existed between identical twins. They were now sensitive to each other's moods even if that strange and intense sexual attraction didn't exist anymore.

"Well… shall we?" asked Ruka after a few moments of silence as she tilted her head none too subtly at the cluster of empty tables situated on the other side of the library. The vampire beauty was, as usual, in the same group as Kain and Aido for their latest class project. Takuma, Shiki and Rima made up another group. Ruka was looking at Kain as she spoke and it was a rather broad hint to the two cousins that they should move to another table with her in order to start on their project… preferably apart from Kiriyu who didn't belong in the Night Class anyway. Ruka assumed that Kain and Aido had somehow landed with the ex-human's unwanted company and were too polite – heaven forbid! - or afraid of Kaname-sama – a more likely reason - to do anything about it. Honestly! She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Kain hesitated, knowing exactly what Ruka meant and how rude it would appear to Zero at the same time. He glanced at his cousin. Aido was just about to say something when Zero spoke up. "Go ahead… you guys have work to do" he said quietly.

Kain gave an uncertain nod but Aido frowned immediately. It meant that Zero would be sitting alone… and he didn't want that. Not anymore. "No, that's OK, Zero, we can have our discussion here if it won't disturb you. There's one more seat left – sit next to Kain, Ruka" Aido urged her, only to blink as the vampire beauty's lips pressed into a thin line and she gave him an almost imperceptible shake of her head.

But Kain and Zero caught that look as well and the latter closed his book immediately. "That's all right, I think I'll read this in my room" He moved his chair back and stood up.

"No, don't go, Zero!"

"You can stay with us"

Both Aido and Kain had spoken up immediately, the former even laying his hand on Zero's arm to stop him. Ruka's mouth fell open for the second time. "_What?_" she asked, unable to stop herself. Behind her, Takuma was looking from one to the other, his eyes lingering on Aido's hand on Zero's arm. Both Shiki's and Rima's eyes went wide as they took in this strange scene.

Kain kept his steady gaze on Ruka's shocked face as he spoke. "Zero stays. Would you please sit down, Ruka?" Without looking, he reached for the back of the chair beside him and pulled it out in silent invitation. Ruka blinked, her gaze shifting to Aido, then back to Kain. The bronze haired vampire's gaze was steady. Serious. Without a word, and not daring to look at either Zero or the other three nobles beside her, Ruka flounced over and sat down next to Kain, keeping her gaze on the table.

The silence stretched on as Zero hesitated, still standing. Aido's fingers tightened slightly on his arm, pulling him down in a silent request for him to stay. The request was echoed in his earnest blue eyes and Zero finally sat back down, opening his book once more. Everyone else seemed turned to stone.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Kain finally suggested, more to break the small, rather awkward silence than anything else. He raised an eyebrow at the Assistant Dorm Leader and Takuma smiled and nodded immediately. "I fully agree, Kain" he said, his tone and warm smile conveying his complete and wholehearted approval of the two cousins' actions. "We'll get started as well, then" he continued and glanced at Shiki and Rima meaningfully. Takuma nodded at Zero once more and started off towards one of the empty tables, far enough for them not to disturb each other, but close enough in case they wanted to go over to talk. Rima glanced at Shiki who shrugged, then they both turned to follow Takuma.

Zero kept his gaze on the book, even though he'd stopped reading. Kaname was meeting with the Night Class teachers tonight hence he didn't have anything to do. He was touched at what Kain had done just now, having seen the look on Ruka's face himself. Zero had assumed that Aido and Kain would be more than happy to keep their distance from him once Kaname had broken his bond with Aido, but he couldn't be more wrong. Still staring intently the page in front of him, Zero thought back to the blond bond severing ceremony of a few nights ago…

_-- Start Flashback --_

Blood was required to spill, of course - his, Aido's and even Kaname's. The four of them including Kain were gathered around the pureblood's desk in his rooms at midnight, Aido and Kain sitting opposite Kaname. The Night Class teachers had been duly informed by Seiren that the two cousins were carrying out an assignment for Kaname.

On the desk was Kaname's small dagger. Aido stared at it as he tried to ignore Zero who was standing beside Kaname – it was obvious both of them had just recently showered… Then the pureblood spoke and Aido looked up. "Since Kain knows about the bond, it's only fair that he witnesses it being broken as well" The brunette vampire sitting beside Aido nodded silently. Zero didn't say anything but he couldn't help wondering if Kaname actually meant for Kain to continue to keep an eye on his young cousin.

"Zero and Aido, your right hands" murmured Kaname, looking down at the dagger held loosely in his long, elegant fingers. Silently, they extended their right hands, palm up and the pureblood started quoting the required words.

"_The first to bite, the first to bleed"_

Kaname grasped Zero's arm and drew the blade of his dagger across the soft skin of the ex-human's inner wrist. Red blood welled up.

"_The second to bite, next to heed"_

He did the same with Aido's wrist. All four vampires' eyes started to glow crimson with the scent of blood in the air.

"_A bond that should never exist"_

Still holding the dagger, Kaname brought both bleeding wrists together, palm meeting palm.

"_It must be broken, I insist"_

Firmly but not roughly, Kaname pulled the tips of their fingers in opposite directions so that Aido's and Zero's palms no longer touched, only their wrists. Then he drew the dagger across the pad of his thumb, coating the blade with his blood.

"_So severed now for all to see"_

The dagger flashed downwards between their hands from fingers to wrists in a precise blur of a movement too fast for the eye to catch.

"_Broken now what can never be"_

The heated blade whispered past their palms and separated their joined, bleeding wrists. Both Zero and Aido inhaled sharply as a pulse of energy burst from the silver blade as it touched the mingled blood, flinging their hands at least two feet apart and ruffling the papers on the desk.

For a long moment, no one spoke and the only sound heard was Kaname's breathing, slightly increased. Zero and Aido were still staring at their wrists where the cuts had healed and only dried blood remained on their skin. Then Kaname exhaled softly and put down the dagger. "It is done" he said simply.

They looked at one another. Yes, eyes were still glowing and fangs had grown but behind that, there was relief… and hope… for a new beginning. Zero's eyes caught Aido's and both were stunned. That insane, compelling awareness of each other was suddenly and irrevocably… gone. There was no lust now, no desire… only memories of what had happened stayed with them. For a moment, the look was awkward, like facing a spouse you were now estranged from, or an ex-lover. Then Zero smiled in relief and Aido followed.

"It's over now" Kaname said quietly, his hand reaching for Zero's left one. Zero turned and smiled down at him. "Yes" he agreed quietly. The look in Kaname's eyes was making his face heat up again.

Kain cleared his throat discreetly and Zero glanced up at him, then avoided his knowing gaze. But somehow, he couldn't look at Aido and the young noble avoided his eye as well as the cousins bowed and left after that…

Kaname was almost frighteningly formal during that little ceremony but after he and Zero were alone again, the pureblood took out a bottle of blood wine and two glasses and they spent the next hour slowly enjoying the smooth, warming taste of the liquor as they sat on the sofa together, not talking much. Kaname leaned his head on Zero's shoulder, enjoying the feel of his lover's strong arm around his waist. Breaking the bond had required a certain amount of his pureblood power, hence the heat that was contained in the blade of his dagger. He would recover soon enough, but for now, it just felt so good to be with Zero, sitting next to him and breathing in his scent. And it felt especially good that they now knew how the other felt.

As they finished the wine, Zero' fingers combed through the silky brown hair. "Kaname?" he said softly. "Hmm?" Kaname's voice was a sleepy purr and Zero's heart melted. He dipped his head to drop a kiss on Kaname's hair. Zero wanted to say something… but he didn't know how. And while he wanted to say it and have not to always worry about it anymore, he also didn't want to break this soft, magical moment. For once, they were not bickering or arguing or even wildly making out, but just… sitting quietly together. It was such a precious, rare moment that Zero wanted to treasure.

Kaname stirred, pushing up to sit a little. "What's troubling you?" he asked and Zero smiled a little wryly. Precious, rare moment was over…

He put down his glass and cleared his throat. Kaname waited, eyeing him closely. Zero sighed. "Kaname, are you still… angry?" He couldn't mention that bond or even Aido's name but he suffered a small pang as Kaname sat up straighter. "I don't know" he said honestly. "I know he took you, and that you kissed and… touched each other. I can't ignore that…" Zero opened his mouth to speak but Kaname shook his head. "And yet, I was the one who had asked Aido to feed you that night" A hint of frustration crept into his voice, dispelling the softly seductive tone that had been there earlier. "I should not have chosen him"

Zero's hand closed over Kaname's. "And I should not have bitten him that hard. I was angry" he admitted quietly.

Kaname nodded. "Because of what I asked him to do" It was a confirmation rather than a question and they were silent for a moment. "Aido's suffered enough" said Zero and Kaname nodded again.

"I'm sorry, Kaname" Zero said finally as he gave Kaname's fingers a soft squeeze. Kaname looked deep into the dearly familiar silver eyes before he smiled and brought up Zero's hand to his lips. "Me too" he said.

Zero smiled in relief, his eyes closing as Kaname's next kiss found his lips, then his jaw line, followed by his neck…

_-- End Flashback --_

Cheeks slightly warmed by the memory, Zero glanced up briefly at the blond noble sitting next to him. During dinner in the Moon Dorms dining hall earlier, Aido had somehow steered the casual conversation at Kaname's table towards books. He mentioned the number of history books they had on vampire hunters and casually suggested that Zero might want to peruse those in his free time. He even mentioned that he would be going to the library after dinner and offered to show Zero where the books were kept.

Kaname's eyebrow rose a little. He had planned on spending more time with Zero after dinner but realised that the young noble's intention was sincere. The pureblood's heart warmed, once more deeply thankful that he hadn't permanently destroyed things that night. Yes… why not take this as a challenge to himself, on whether he trusted both his ability to break the bond successfully, as well as Aido? He then spoke quietly, saying he had just remembered a couple of important calls he had to make after dinner.

So it was settled, and Zero and Aido walked towards the library after dinner in a comfortable if still slightly awkward silence, not speaking. It was the first time they were alone together since the bond severing ceremony and both were perhaps still a little shy of how deeply the bond had affected them. So much had been said and done over the past two weeks and the memories were still fresh and vivid in their minds. Hopefully, the embarrassment would fade with time. Neither Zero nor Aido thought they would ever be able to actually forget about them.

It was good that they could look at one another now without feeling that strange and compulsive draw towards each other and another good thing that had come about was that they no longer disliked each other. A large part of that had been because they didn't really know each other. All they saw in each other was an arrogant, vain noble who bristled at anyone who dared to insult Kaname, and an angry ex-human who showed no respect to Kaname-sama. But now that they understood each other, there was no reason why they couldn't get along well. Especially now that Aido knew how Zero felt about Kaname and now that Zero knew Aido cared deeply for him as well.

But both were still a little shy of meeting each other's gazes. The corridor leading towards the library was deserted now, and Zero stopped suddenly. "Hana – Aido" he started. Aido stopped as well, turning to face him. "Zero, you can call me by my name. I still want you to" Aido said, his earnest tone making Zero smile.

"Hanabusa… you don't actually have to come with me to the library" he said rather awkwardly. "If you have other things you'd rather be doing…"

Aido stared at him. Yes, he didn't have to but he wanted to. Aido didn't quite know how to explain it. It wasn't that he pitied Zero. Yes, he knew the ex-human didn't have anyone truly on his side other than Kaname, but he wasn't doing this solely to keep him company, or even to curry favour with the pureblood. Aido just… liked being in Zero's company. He felt like he could be himself with Zero, in a way that he couldn't always in the presence of the other nobles, what with Shiki's bored attitude, Takuma's too sunny personality, or Ruka's grouchiness. After all, he and Zero had been pretty intimate lately, it just transcended their initial acquaintance into deep familiarity. It was like being with Kain, only minus the big brotherly thing his cousin had towards him. And Zero really was pretty intelligent, they could converse about almost anything, really…

"I know" Aido finally said. "But I'm not doing it just to keep you company, or to make Kaname happy" he added bluntly. "I'm doing it because I want to, that's all" He shrugged as Zero stared at him in turn.

"But – " Zero broke off, his ears turning pink. "But what about… what happened?" They both knew what he was referring to – the mad, passionate kisses, stolen caresses, the urgent making out sessions that had them loving each other and being intimately familiar with each other's bodies.

Aido flushed deeply as his gaze dropped. Then he forced himself to look at Zero. "Yes, I know" he said quietly. "But we can't pretend those things never happened, Zero. I – I can't pretend not to know what you look like, or feel like, or – or even taste like" he paused awkwardly, cheeks burning, then pressed on, speaking faster now, the words coming out in a rush. "I can't pretend I didn't take you that time, Zero and – and roughly as well. I know I did so many things wrongly, but I didn't realise then, only when you – you touched me after that, properly… God, I'm sorry -"

"Don't" said Zero immediately, feeling flushed all the way to the tips of his hair. "You've already apologised enough and you didn't know… "

Aido bit his lip and gave a slightly chastened nod. "Zero, can you forgive me?" he asked in a whisper. The silver eyes widened – was the young noble still beating himself up over that incident? He didn't hold it against him, he never did, even then. "I already told you, Hanabusa, forget it, it's OK" he said.

Aido blinked and nodded. Zero stared at him. Nobody knew who moved first but their sudden embrace caught them both by surprise. Perhaps it was just a habit out of what had happened in the past couple of weeks, perhaps it was not knowing what to say, and hoping that physical contact would somehow make them feel better. But the hug felt good… if rather platonic now. And it only lasted a couple of moments before they both pulled back, grinning rather sheepishly. It still felt familiar, even right, how they knew each other's bodies and their scents… but it no longer felt remotely sexual.

Aido blinked. "That felt… different" he murmured, frowning as if trying to figure out why. Zero ran his hand around the back of his neck. "Yeah" he muttered. He still liked how Aido smelled, but it didn't drive him crazy anymore. Not that the vain noble needed any more compliments…

Then Aido shrugged. "Guess Kaname did a good job then, huh..."

Zero nodded soberly. Aido hesitated then he suddenly held out his hand. "We're on the same side now, right?" he asked impulsively. Zero raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "You know, _Kaname_'s side" Aido explained. Slowly, the silver haired vampire nodded.

"So if we're not enemies, Zero, perhaps we can be - " Aido broke off uncertainly, wondering if the other vampire even wanted the same thing he did.

"Friends?" suggested Zero, quirking an eyebrow and grinning a little. Relieved, Aido nodded and grinned back. "Yeah" And Kiriyu was still a darned good looking vampire, not that he would ever actually say it…

"Done" said Zero and he grasped Aido's hand firmly. They were still grinning at each other when Kain appeared round the corner. "What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing" said Aido. "Just Kiriyu being a jerk… again"

Zero rolled his eyes. "You're not making any sense… like always" he returned.

Kain's eyebrows shot up in surprise but he followed the other two vampires into the library. It was nice to see them both behaving more normally with each other now, even if the sting of insults they traded with each other was strangely missing. He remembered when Aido had come back to their room that night after letting Kaname know… Kain had shed his habitual reserve as he pounced on Aido, smothering his cousin in a bone crushing hug.

"Ow, hey! Leggo… let go, Akatsuki! Are you crazy?!" Aido had protested, but halfheartedly. He knew how worried Kain had been and it was rather nice to feel cared for, after all.

- o -

A couple more days passed and it was Sunday evening. Kaname was due to leave Cross Academy for the airport in ten minutes' time and the limousine was already waiting outside the main gates. The pureblood was sitting in the living room of the Moon Dorms with the other nobles, wrapping up a discussion on class syllabus. Zero was perched on the arm of his chair but not really paying any attention to what was being said.

Takuma nodded as he jotted down one last instruction from the pureblood. "Consider it done, Kaname" he said. The pureblood nodded. "Thank you, Takuma. Well, that's it then" he said as he uncrossed his legs and stood up. Everyone stood up as well and started wishing Kaname a pleasant trip before excusing themselves.

Aido loitered at the door, waiting for the other vampires to go out and ignoring Kain's puzzled look. Carefully, he closed the door behind Takuma.

"Yes, Aido?" asked Kaname.

Aido's eyes flicked to Zero, then back to Kaname and he bowed a little. "Kaname-sama, I just wanted you to know that… in light of your busy schedule, I don't mind if Zero… needs to feed"

A somewhat stunned silence followed his words and Aido quickly added "I mean, I would be honoured to help. Really."

Kaname's eyebrows actually rose a little in surprise before he glanced at Zero, who was staring at Aido. Both their reactions made the young noble flush. "If – if you don't mind, that is" he mumbled.

A faint smile touched Kaname's lips. "I think it's a question of whether you mind or not, Aido" he prompted. Aido knew what he meant – he would not be able to take from Zero in return.

"Truly, I don't mind, Kaname-sama" he answered immediately and Kaname nodded, touched. "I'm grateful, Aido" he murmured. Zero was touched too – he'd thought of the same thing Kaname had. The silver haired vampire tried to lighten the sudden, almost melancholy atmosphere. "Thanks, Aido, but you think too highly of your own blood" he teased the blond. Aido snorted at that. "You should be more grateful you don't have to take tablets like the rest of us" he shot back.

Still grinning, Zero stepped forward and ruffled the blond curls, making Aido squeak a protest as he took a quick step back. Kaname hid a smile, nodding graciously as the young noble bowed to him before taking his leave.

Aido's heart was a lot lighter than it had been these past two weeks. Yes, mused the noble as he walked out of the Moon Dorms with his head held high, it was high time he stopped focusing on Zero so much. There were a lot more pleasant distractions he could pursue instead … like the Day Class girls for one.

-- THE END --


End file.
